The Ultimate Crossover
by Naruto0116
Summary: The remake of Naruto and Luffy's adventures. Can't denial the last one was piss poor, so I decided to give it a retry and see if I've improved over the years. The rest will be up shortly. I just need to rewrite them all, and yes it will take some time, because I'm going to be uploading in groups, not just one by one. If I did, it's probably because people can't wait. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto0116: "And we're back! This time we are ready, right everyone?"**_

 _ **Everyone: "Right!"**_

 _ **Naruto0116: "Now may the story BEGIN!"**_

* * *

A young boy by the name of Monkey D, Luffy has been began traveling throughout the world. He was wearing short, blue trousers with cuffs at the end with sandals along with a sleeveless red vest. The young man even has a scar with two stitches right underneath his left eye. His reason behind that scar and still unknown. But what he'll eventually become known him is for wearing a Straw Hat that belonged to a very special friend of his named Red-Haired Shanks. Luffy was currently on an adventure to the Grand Line to accomplish a personal dream of his. To become King of the Pirates, but unfortunately, he can't go this dream alone. In order to become King of the Pirate, he'll need to the help of an entire pirate crew. A pirate that which he can trust and protect with his life and expect the same in return from each and everyone of them. Yet, before he can get amass himself a pirate crew he first wanted to look for a certain spiky blonde that he had met during his childhood days with Shanks. The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki. A Leaf Village Shinobi who he became best friends with during those childhood days. Despite their differences, one being a Ninja, while the other wanting to become a Pirate. Ninjas, and Pirates aren't too fond of each other, and rarely are known for getting along too often, but the question of today is to find out what will happen if a ninja and pirate become the best of friends and travel the world together? Only one way to find out is to climb aboard this story, and find out.

Unfortunately for Luffy, he doesn't have the best sense of direction and was stranded in the middle of nowhere. He lying down on his tiny boat while the wind was blowing above him. He didn't have a sail so the boat wasn't in motion due to the wind, but due to the small waves hitting against the rear pushing it over the water. He had little to no idea where he was going at the moment. Also his stomach was bothering him. It's been for the every minute that past. "Ugh… Hungry…" He mumbled to himself in a weakly tone. He hasn't had a decent meal in so long... "I haven't eaten in so long… I don't have much strength left to even attempt to navigate." He closes his eyes and sighs heavily. To stop it all off... "I'm bored… I wish something exciting were to happen."

Almost as if on cue, there was a large sound of rushing water and it sound nearby. Unfortunately Luffy wasn't paying too much mind to it, because of his stomach growling. In fact he thought that was his stomach being louder than usual. "I heard you the first time stomach." He knows that he's hungry, not need to remind him any sooner than it already has. Luffy then realized something. The sound was getting even louder and louder with each passing second. Something was amiss. "That's not my stomach…" He sat up from his position turned around slight his boat was heading in the opposite direction and saw what the noises was. He sees now that the noise that he was hearing wasn't his stomach at all. He heading directly for a whirlpool! "What the!?" He screamed realized he was literally seconds before hell be sucked it! His boat was already caught within the whirlpool's current. "Crap! I've got nowhere to go from here!" He was starting to panic! He really had no chance in escape. He couldn't swim for certain reasons and there was no land within sight either! He was done for. The boat began to spiral out of control before Luffy right off of the boat and fell into the water below him. He tried his best to hold his breathe for as long as he could but he couldn't move at all in the ocean. He couldn't swim, he was completely immobilized and he eventually loses consciousness trying to hold his breathe for too long.

Sometime later... Within the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a certain spiky blond hair ninja was walking around with a pink haired kunoichi, who was his friend. The spiky blonde ninja was Naruto Uzumaki. He had blue eyes, three whisker markings on his cheeks and was wearing an orange tracksuit with black upper shoulders area as well as around the wrist and the color was extending from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves. He was wearing a black forehead protector and wore black sandals. The female was named Sakura Haruno. She's also a Leaf Village ninja and has bright pink hair, large green eyes. She wore a red qipao that's only shown as a red top, with black gloves, black, low heel, calf-high boots, black shorts underneath a short pink apron skirt, and pink elbow protectors, and she was wearing a red forehead protector. The two of them had just finished their training against their Sensei in capturing the bells from him. They were celebrating, by going to Naruto's favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku's Ramen. Well, one of them was going to celebrate there, but the blond hair ninja was trying to get a date with the pink haired Kunoichi, but unfortunately he was striking out with her at the moment.

Naruto was walking along side Sakura with his hands resting behind his head. "Come on Sakura!" The blonde pleaded with the girl. "Why don't we go to Ichiraku's together? Please?" He on the verge of clamping his hands together to beg her to come with him.

Sakura scowls at Naruto. "Is ramen all you think about?" She asked followed by a sigh. She looked at the blonde with a dumbfounded expression. "And here I thought you've changed during your training with Jiraiya-Sensei." He sounded disappointed.

"But Sakuraaa…" Naruto whined. "I haven't had Ichiraku's Ramen in two years. I'm dying for some…" Naruto has been training for the following two years to finish a promises that he's been trying to fulfill for the kunoichi.

Sakura finally gave it. "Fine…" Guess he's sorta earned a treat with her. She huffed before she had a mischievous grin on her face. "But your paying for the both of us." She walks on ahead of Naruto leaving him behind now.

"Uh…" Naruto stopped his movement instantly to check his pockets for any coupons he may have forgotten about during his travels, sadly he didn't to find any. So he pull out his wallet to check how much money he has in it, only to see he has barely enough for two. He swallows hard before he felt a cold sweat roll down his cheek. He quickly caught up with Sakura hoping they could negotiate on this. "M-Maybe, you can try paying for half?" He requested.

"Not happening!" Sakura denial his request swiftly before she started glaring at Naruto Naruto stood a back down then hung his her over in defeat. Now he was depressed. He was going to be broke after this... Well, at least he'll be able to earn himself a few affection scores on the side! It's be worth it! Hopefully...

Before the two could go ahead and enjoy their small break from training, a fellow Leaf ninja, judging from his outfit, he's either a Chunin or a Jonin, appeared in front of Naruto, and Sakura. "Sakura?" The ninja called out her name.

Sakura turns around to face the Leaf ninja. "Yes?" She politely replied.

"Lady Tsunade wants both you and Naruto to come to her office." He informed Sakura and Naruto. "She has a mission for you. Come quickly."

"Right." Sakura nods. She'll make sure to bring Naruto with her.

The Leaf ninja nodded back at Sakura and disappeared

Sakura looked at Naruto. "Looks like you're going to have to wait a little longer for that ramen Naruto." Sakura deadpanned. The date Naruto was hoping for was going to be put on hold for a while longer.

Naruto knew that the moment that ninja appeared, his date was postponed. Naruto had cursed under his breath and had an irritable expression on his face, He wanted to punch something, but when Sakura spoken to him he put on a fake smile before turning to her. _'Damn it! Why now!? I was finally about to get a date with her!'_ Naruto screamed in his head. Talk about bad timing! "Y-Yeah. I guess we'll have to…"

Both Naruto and Sakura began to make a run for the Hokage's office. It took them mere minutes to their destination. They arrived at the front of her door and Naruto being the one to push it open to greet Tsunade.

"Grandma Tsunade, we're here." Naruto said while walking within the office room still stinging from their interrupted date. He rested his hands on his hips.

"Lady Tsunade. You wanted to see us?" Sakura asked while walking in right after Naruto had. She stood with her hands to the side.

"Yes." The woman sitting at the desk replied flatly before she looked over towards them. She places the paper work down on his desk, and began brief them on their soon to be assigned mission. "I doubt you've heard, but there's a small rumor going around saying that there is a possible dead body somewhere near the docks of the village." Tsunade informed them while resting her hands on top of the desk.

Sakura tilts her head to the side confused. "Possible dead body?" She crosses her arms over her chest. "Are they certain that it's even dead? How do was know it's not alive and playing possum?" She asked.

"It's been there for a while, and it hasn't moved a muscle since it been there, they say. So just to be sure, I'm sending a small group over there to investigate in rather or not if these rumors are true." Tsunade stood up from her chair and began to point towards the Front gate of the village, but she was pointing in the direction of the docks. "The body is near the shore to the northwest of the Front gate. They say he's wearing short, blue trousers with cuffs. A sleeveless red vest, and a Straw hat. They couldn't see the boy's face. So we can't describe what he looks like. They seem to have figured out that it was a boy, but they can't say what his plan could possibly be." Tsunade explained to the two ninjas.

Sakura nods slowly listening into Tsunade's explanation. Guess it wouldn't hurt to take a closer look, seeing how no nearby civilians has the courage to do it themselves. "We'll do our best in finding this person, Lady Tsunade. Let's go Naruto." Sakura began to head for the door, but she paused among noticing Naruto wasn't following her. She raised an eyebrow then turns towards Naruto. "Naruto?"

Naruto was just standing there looking to be deep in thought. He was staring down at the ground. Tsunade had also began to look at Naruto a hint of concern was on her face. She's rarely seem Naruto so deep in thought about something. _'Straw hat? Why does that remind me of someone?'_ Naruto places a hand on his head before he narrows his eyes. He feels like he's missing something. _'I can't put my finger on it, but I know I'm supposes to know a boy with a Straw hat…But I can't seem to remember his face…'_

Suddenly Sakura's loud voice broke Naruto out of his trances "Naruto!" She shouted towards him from the door behind him.

Naruto's eyes widen as he jumped at her threatening voice. "H-Huh?" Naruto blinked before he looked around and then notices Sakura waiting at the door. What just happened?

"We're leaving. Come on!" Sakura walked out of Tsunade's Office leaving Naruto behind.

"W-Wait up!" Naruto panic before he ran out the door in pursue of Sakura. Couldn't she have waited until he regathered his thoughts?!

Naruto and Sakura arrives at the Front gate of the village to meet up with their Sensei, Kakashi Hatake. The only problem was that had arrived at the gate with no Sensei in sight. He isn't even there yet. They had no choice but to wait for him... again. They were somewhat expecting this, since he's normally late for missions, training, or anything in general. They still haven't found out exactly why he's always late for these missions. But hopefully someday they will. Though Naruto has a few assumptions.

Naruto sat down against the left side of the gate with his legs crossed. It's gonna be a while before he get here. Might as well relax. "You know, I could have went and got myself some ramen while waiting for him." Naruto grumbled.

Sakura sighs deeply. She agrees with him. They always assume he's ready when he's not... "I hate it when he's late. He always has us waiting for him, when it comes to a mission!" Sakura grunts and gritted her teeth slightly in irritation.

"He does this every time we have to meet him for anything!" He started to growl, before he scowled. He leans back against the gate trying to relax."This is gonna take a while…" He deadpanned before he forced himself to try and stay patience if he could.

It's been ten minutes since the two ninjas had been waiting for their Sensei to show up. They could've been halfway to the body already! Naruto was resting his back on the giant gate. Sakura had placed her hands hand behind her back before she began to pace back and forth in front of Naruto trying herself to keep her cool. Twenty more minutes later… Naruto was so bored of waiting that he was throwing rocks against the village gate making a small 'clank' sound with each rock that hit the gate. Sakura was leaning against the gate with her arms crossed. Her eyebrow was twitching from the noise Naruto was making but she was more frustrated at the moment of time they're wasting just standing here.

Finally their Sensei had made his appearances. He appeared right in front of them nonchalantly with his hands resting his pockets. Their Sensei had spiky sliver hair and dark grey eyes and wore a mask that covers over the nose and lower-half of his face. He had a Leaf Village flak jacket, dark blue pants and a long-sleeve shirt, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand of both. "Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" He asked unaware of how long they were waiting for him.

Naruto and Sakura felt a veins popped from their foreheads. They both began to yell in unison with the other. "Your late, Kakashi-Sensei!" They shouted in anger lashing out against their Sensei.

Kakashi raised a hand up waving it slightly. "Yeah, sorry." He apologizes having lost count of time once again. "I was busy with something important." He places his hand back in his pocket.

Naruto shot a glare at Kakashi. He has an idea on why he was late this time. "It's doesn't have anything to do with that Make-Out Paradise book I gave you earlier before training, does it?

Kakashi flinched slightly, but he shrugged it off quickly disregarding the fact Naruto had possibly figured him out. He was right, but Kakashi didn't want to tell him that he was. "What?" He started to play dumb. "No. Not at all." He denial flatly trying to change the subject before Naruto and Sakura showers him with more questions. "Now let's begin the mission." Kakashi had walked in between both Naruto, and Sakura, then took off in a sprint. Time to go and find this so-called dead body.

Naruto huffed at Kakashi. He can denial it if he wanted to, but Naruto knew the truth, and he had just called Kakashi out on that. Still, he's right about one thing they should worry more about the mission right about now. They're already more than thirty minutes in. Sakura had a feeling Naruto was spot on with his guess. She wished he never gave up that stupid book to him. The three ninjas ran through the forest jumping from tree branch to tree branch heading in the direction that Tsunade had pointed out before. They had stopped right at the outskirts of the village. They had to have a short briefing on their mission before they continue on with their advance.

Kakashi turned around to face Naruto and Sakura. "Remember you two. Sleeveless red vest, with blue cuffed up trousers." Kakashi remind his team before he began to inform them of the information the village had gathered. "They say, he also has a Straw Hat on his head." He places his hands nonchalantly into his pockets to give the team one last order. "Once we reach the destination, we'll split up and search for the body. If the situation becomes dyer, then retreat immediately. Alright?"

Naruto and Sakura both nodded at the same time before they spoken in unison again. "Yes, sir!"

"All right. Let's continue on." Kakashi concluded before he turned his back to his team to continued his advance.

 _'Straw Hat… Straw Hat…'_ Naruto closes his eyes. He was beginning to grow aggravated and winced a bit in frustration. _'Damn it!'_ Why is it that now he feels like he had forgotten something important. Something from his past.

Kakashi stopped his movement only to turn around having spotted Naruto struggling. What was he doing? "Hm…?" Kakashi's raised an eyebrow having taken notices to Naruto's expression.

Naruto's gaze when to the ground, once again deep in thought. He places a hand against his forehead. His hand was beginning to hurt for a moment. _'Red Vest, Blue trousers… No. It's just the Straw Hat that rings a bell… Damn it, I know I'm supposes to remember a boy with a Straw hat.'_ Come on, think! It's on the tip of his tongue. He can feel it.

"Naruto, is something on your mind?" Kakashi had asked losing his trance of thought again. He looks at Naruto at the corner of his eyes.

Naruto's eyes widens slightly, as he waves his hands. No, he lost it again! He was so close! He took a deep breath while removing his hand from over his forehead. "N-No. I'm fine. Just thinking about something." He admitted while avoiding their gaze. "Don't worry about it." Naruto looked at Kakashi with one of his trademark grins.

Sakura had turned to Naruto with a look of concern on her face. She doesn't believe him. "Ever since Tsunade mention this mission, you have been acting weird. Like weirder than normal."

Kakashi nods. "She's right. I notice it not too long ago. When we were going over the mission briefing about the body we're searching for." Kakashi lifted his hand up, and places a hand on Naruto's shoulder gently. "Is there something you're not telling us?" Kakashi asked. If there's anything he's worry about he should tell them, maybe they can help him.

Naruto lifted his head to looks back at the others. His eyes softens slightly. He doesn't even know for sure if it's wroth mentioning. "If only there was something to tell… I get the feeling I'm forgetting something. Something important…" He grips onto his head with both hands. He gritted his teeth growing extremely frustrated. It's like the memory is within his grasp, but he can't seem to grab hold of it! "But It's not coming to mind and I'm getting a bit of a headache trying to remember it."

"Don't strain yourself. Give it some time. You will remember sooner or later." Kakashi said.

Naruto's eyes soften slightly more before he let out a soft sigh. "I hope you're right…" Naruto mumbled.

The three ninjas began to make their way through the forest, having worried about Naruto's lack of memory. He really looks like he's desperate for some answers to these memories. But he'll have to wait like Kakashi said. After they traveled for a bit longer through the forest, they reach the shores of the village. They all were amazed by the sight of the water sparkling in the sunlight. The light was illuminating throughout the entire area and the smell of sea water was brushing past them. There was even a gentle breezes brushing past them their faces. The sight of the ocean was beautiful in all of there eyes. Surprisingly, two of them hadn't seen this sight for themselves.

Naruto was staring in awe of the beauty of the sea. He hadn't seen sight peaceful and elegant looking water before. This was his first time ever seeing it in such a way. "Whoa…" He spoken in a soften tone. "Amazing…" Naruto commented.

"It's beautiful…" Even Sakura was in awe of the sea. She's rarely seen anything that can keep her eyes attention for so long. She was staring out at the sea while a smile managed to find it's way across her face.

Kakashi nodded ins agreement. "Yeah. It really is. The breezes feel good too." Kakashi turned to Naruto and Sakura to repeat what he had said earlier "Remember the plan you two. We split up here and search. If you find anything, regroup back here." He had suddenly pulled out a kunai then crouched down to carves an **X** mark on the ground with it.

Naruto and Sakura both nodded and disappeared. Naruto was looking around the entire shore line. He's been looking around for what felt like a long time period. Naruto was beginning to think that maybe it was time to head back to regroup. He hasn't found anything yet. Guess heading back would be the wisest choice of action. Than at the corner of Naruto's eye, he had spotted what seems to be a body lying in the sand face down within the sand. His outfit fit the description. Sleeveless red vest. Blue trousers cuffed up, but still he wouldn't hurt to get a better look to made sure it was the person they were looking for. He jogged his way over towards the supposedly dead body and couches down next to it. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked wondering if maybe he was just sleeping.

The supposedly dead body began to stir from his slumber. He slid his arms right next to his upper body before he had pushed himself up from off the face. He started coughing up sand and sea water from out of his mouth. He was choking slightly from very little sand still left within his lungs, but at least he managed to get the water out of his water. "That's gonna leave a bad taste in my mouth…" He grumbled before he hang his tongue out.

Naruto blinked at us, but he saw that the boy seems to be alive and kicking. He grins before he places a hand on his shoulder. Is he hurt? "Hey, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked concern for the boy well-being. He just cough a pretty decent amount of sand and water at once. How is he still breathing makes him wonder.

The boy pushed himself up to sit on his rear end, then looked up having noticed that bright orange tracksuit. "Huh?" The boy was surprised by the sight of Naruto, he quickly jumped up to his feet brushed himself off from the sand then gives Naruto a goofy looking grin. "Hey!" He points directly at Naruto. "It's you! I finally found you!" He shouted in excitement. He's been looking everywhere for him!

It' was Naruto's turn to be confused now. "Huh?" He turns around thinking that he was talking about someone else but who standing directly behind him. There was no one there. He turns back to boy with the Straw Hat then pointed at himself. "Me?" He asked.

The boy with the Straw Hat rapidly nodded his head."Yeah! I know you! My childhood friend!" His grin widens as he tried to remember his name. It took him a while be he eventually remembered. "Naruto, was it?"

Naruto looks at boy still confused by her words. Childhood friend? Well, he got his name right. "Yeah? That's my name." He scratches the back of his head sheepishly, and still baffled. "But I don't remember yours… Have we met before?" He asked.

"Yeah, when we were kids!" The boy with the Straw Hat waved his hands furiously. How could he forget all him? It's only been... ten years after all! That's quite the long time... "Come on, it's me! Monkey D. Luffy!" He announced his name to him hoping that now he'll remember.

Naruto's eyes widens a bit in shock. That name... "Luffy… I remember now." Naruto stood up to his feet. It was all starting to come back to him now. He was starting to remember bit by bit. Yeah, that was the name of the boy from a long time ago. He's the same boy that befriends him a long time ago. "You came to my village that one time and help me against some bullies, right?"

Luffy nods quickly again, than he gave him another of his trademark goofy grins. "Now only that. You also promise to join my pirate crew in the future." Luffy said with his grin plastered across his face.

Naruto paused. He what? A cold sweat began to roll down his face. He didn't believe that part of his past. Oh boy... "…I did…?" He asked Luffy just in case he's misheard a word or two, or everything...

Luffy nods once more and grins happily now. "Yup! You're my first mate!" Luffy wouldn't lie about something like this. He's never forgotten the promise that Naruto declared to him back in their childhood days.

* * *

 _ **Naruto0116: "Nice work, so far guys."**_

 _ **Naruto: "So glad, I didn't get hit by Sakura in this chapter!"**_

 _ **Luffy: "I didn't get to eat anything in this chapter..."**_

 _ **?: -Glares at Naruto and Luffy.- "I wasn't even showed in this damn chapter!"**_

 _ **Naruto0116: "Guys…" –Sighs-**_

 _ **?: "Can't enjoy one day of peace huh?"**_

 _ **Naruto0116: "I'll get used to it…"**_

 _ **?: -Smirks- "I doubt it…"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto0116: "Chapter one was a success. Let's keep up the work everyone."**_

 _ **Naruto: "Let's start this chapter off with a bang!"**_

 _ **Luffy: -Laughs- "Yeah!"**_

* * *

Naruto had just heard from Luffy that he had made a promise to him a long time ago to join his pirate crew. Luffy didn't seem to look like the type the guy to lie to others. To be honest, from Naruto's point of view... Luffy didn't look like the type to even know how to lie to someone. He looks to be way too naive in that department. That and his grin, and his smiles seem pure. A bit too pure with no bad intentions involved. Still, Naruto wasn't fully convinced. He decided to question Luffy, just in case he could be wrong about him. After all he is a pirate and pirates aren't normally trustworthy at all.

Naruto: was staring at Luffy in utter disbelief before he asked. "I made a promise to join a pirate crew… when I'm a ninja?" No matter how you word that, it didn't sound right to him, since he is known for making promises and never breaking them.

Luffy nodded his head quickly. "You say it didn't matter. You would join my crew since we became close friends. You also say you don't break promises of a lifetime!" Luffy grins childishly.

Naruto scratches the back of his head sheepishly. He had his attitude spot on. He doesn't break promises. No matter who it is. Even if it's a pirate. "That does sound like me, but I can't just up and leave without letting everyone know first."

"Then let's go tell everyone! But before then…" Suddenly Naruto heard a growl. A loud growl. His eyes turned dumbfounded before he looked down at Luffy's stomach when he placed a hand over it. "Can I get something to eat? I'm starving..." Luffy whined at Naruto while clutching his stomach.

Naruto sighs before he chuckled. "Yeah, of course." Thought that stomach growling kind of reminded him of himself for that very moment. He began walk along the shores."First let's meet up with my Sensei. From there, I'll take you to Ichiraku's." Naruto grins. If he takes Luffy back to the village maybe... just maybe he can leave with him.

Luffy walk after Naruto walking directly next to him while clutching his stomach. What is Ichiraku's? Is that something Luffy can eat, because it sounds pretty tasty right about now. "Is that food?" Luffy asked.

Naruto let out a nervous chuckle before he rests his hands behind his head. "Well, they sell food there." He answered flatly.

Luffy gave Naruto a massive grin. "Shishishi! Perfect!" As long as it's food and it's something that he can put in his stomach he didn't care much what it could be. If it's edible than he'll eat it.

Naruto escorted Luffy along the shores towards the meeting spot where they're to head back to when they're done searching. Luffy's stomach was still bothering him the entire time. That X mark was still in the sand luckily. But while the two of the boys were heading to the X mark, Naruto having to have spotted Sakura already waiting for him and Kakashi. She was empty-handed. "Sakura!" Naruto called out to her, than ran towards her waving his hands.

"H-Hey!" Luffy ran and follows after Naruto towards the strange pink-haired girl with the... That's a big forehead she has there. It's bigger then his hand. He was staring at it.

Sakura turns around and sees Naruto running towards her. She also notices a strange boy behind him and examines his outfit having taken note of his outfit. "Sleeveless Red vest, blue cuffed trousers, and a Straw hat. He fits that description." Both Naruto and Luffy stopped right in front of her. Sakura had a better look at Luffy now. She crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm guessing this is the boy, that is supposes to be dead?"

"Dead?" Luffy repeated with a blank expression. His blank expression turned into a look of confusion. "What is she talking about?" Luffy asked looking at Naruto.

"There's was a rumor, of there being a dead body near the shore. Wearing, what is supposes to be a sleeveless red vest…" Naruto started...

Luffy looked down at his shirt. "I got that."

"Blue cuffed trousers…" Naruto said.

Luffy looked down at his trouser cuffed shorts. "I got that too."

"And a Straw Hat." Naruto ended his sentence.

Luffy lifts his hand up and feels his Straw Hat on his head and nods with grin. "Everything is correct..." Luffy's grin faded. "Except being dead!"

Sakura taps her foot on the ground growling slightly. She was growing a bit impatient. "I can see that." She smiles slightly before she asked Luffy something. "Now, do you have a name?" She had forgotten to ask for it.

"Oh yeah. Sakura Haruno. Meet Monkey D. Luffy. He's my childhood friend, from what he told me." Naruto said while placing a hand on Luffy's shoulder.

Sakura's expressions was one of shock. "Huh? Wait, you know him?" She looked over at Naruto curiosity while resting her hands on her hips.

Luffy nods before he crossed his arms with a cocky grin spreading along his face. "Yeah, me, and Naruto here, go way back! He promised to join my pirate crew when we get older!" Luffy shouted having full confidences in Naruto being allowed to join his crew!

Sakura raises an eyebrow and she lowers her arms while giving Luffy a complete dumbfounded look. He's pretty open being a pirate. **"YOU'RE A PIRATE?"** Sakura asked in a utterly dumbfounded look.

"Yeah." Luffy is a very honest person. He gave Sakura one of his trademark goofy grin. "I'm not just any pirate; I'm going to be King of the Pirates! I'm currently looking for a crew right now, and my first mate is going to be Naruto here!"

"Naruto…" Sakura's voice was turning hollow before she looked over at Naruto with a death glare. "What's this about a Leaf Ninja becoming a pirate? You had best start explaining." Sakura was threatening to use violates on him unless he starts talking.

Naruto waves his hands furiously and starts sweating bullets in fear of Sakura on the verge of punching him, which he must rather avoid! "S-S-Sakura, I don't remember, but the way he told me the story, it did seem like something I'd do if I was a kid!" He rubbed his cheek with his finger.

"You made a reckless promise, not knowing if you will be able to keep it! Are you an idiot or something!? You can't become pirate, if you're already a ninja!" Sakura shouted with a vein popping from her forehead.

"I-I know, but maybe I can convince Grandma Tsunade to let me go… Who knows, maybe this could be a perfect chance to travel around the world over seas! To learn all kind of new things in the world! Who would pass up that opportunity?" He smiles nervously but it soon faded having seen Sakura still giving away a scary glare. "R-R-Right, Luffy?" Naruto asked hoping Luffy would back him up here. Luffy merely nodded in agreement. He maybe just saved Naruto's life there for supporting him here.

Sakura let out a heavy sigh before she places a hand over her face. "There's no changing your mind is there…? Don't expect me to help convinces Lady Tsunade to let you go and become a pirate." She lowers her hand back to her hip. "I'm against it…"

"Sakuraaa…" Naruto's expression saddens at her words. Well this to be expected from her. Sakura let out a huff before she crossed her arms looking away from her with her eyes closed not even wanting to look at him at the moment. She was angry at him trying to make up excuses fro himself. Hear his mouth may only anger her more.

Luffy being the only one unaware of Sakura's wrath had done something very dangerous. He pointed at Sakura's forehead with a questioning look in his eyes. "So, uh… Is it me or is her forehead bigger than normal?" He asked.

Sakura's eyes shot open enraged. Luffy had no idea what he had just caused to happen. Sakura is sensitive about her forehead! A pillar of flames began to surround her and shot up into the air like a pillar. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Sakura shouted angry while balling up both of his hand into tight fist.

Naruto's eyes widens at the sight of Sakura's rage exploding the way it did. He had fear written all over his face. Does Luffy want to die?! He must have a death wish! "Luffy, say your sorry! Before she takes your head off!" He meant that in both ways!

"Huh…?" Luffy blinked still not catching on to what Naruto was trying to warn him of. He looked over at Sakura still confused, but he did take noticed to the look in her eyes. "Eh?"

Sakura let out a angry roar before she ended up punching Luffy square in the face. Luffy still wasn't fully aware of why he had to say sorry. It's not like he say anything that was were really having to apologizes over. But he then took noticed to Sakura aiming her fist to his face. Suddenly the fist connected with his face, and it was gone just as fast as Sakura punched him. Naruto gripped onto his own head with both arms in shock at seeing Luffy's head really gone! He let out a short scream. He was panicking! "You really knock his head off! Sakura, what is wrong with you!?" Naruto shouted in utter shock that he really did it! He's known Sakura to punch first and ask questions later, but did she really have to knock his head clean right off?

Sakura was shocked herself. She didn't even mean to really knock the head off. She make sure just to use enough to teach him a lesson in not making fun of her forehead. "He called my forehead big!" Sakura shouted back at Naruto in her defense in the matter.

"But did you have to knock his head right off?!" Naruto couldn't believe this had just really happened. His so-called childhood friend was killed right in front of him before he even had the chance to fully believe him. Naruto notices something about his head. There was no blood. Where is the blood?

Suddenly, they move heard the sound of Luffy's voice from afar. "I'm all right!" The voice was coming from the direction of Luffy's body in front of them. Naruto and Sakura looked then took notices to his neck having stretch out across the ocean, but he had came to a halt. Still, Sakura sure does have a good hit!

"What…?" Naruto looked down to the ocean taking notices to the long neck that was... Luffy's?

"What in the…?" Sakura had covers her mouth with one hand in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Luffy had retracted his head back to his body and he grins childish at the two ninjas. "Didn't hurt!" Being made of rubber made him practically almost entirely immune to blunt attacks such as Sakura's punches, or anyone's punches.

Sakura's eyes widens in surprises. The last time she saw someone stretch their neck out was when they first saw Orochimaru. "What the heck are you…?" Sakura asked still in disbelief. Is he related to Orochimaru?

"I don't recall him being able to stretch his head in the past! That would have been something I remembered!" Naruto knew that for a fact. He wouldn't be able to forget that Luffy could stretch his neck out as far as he wanted. If he did that as a kid, he may have been scar slightly.

"There's something you don't see everyday." They heard a masculine voice coming from the direction of the tree next to them. They all looked up and took noticed to Kakashi sitting in a tree nonchalantly.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura scowled. "Your late again!"

"To be honest, I was already here. I was kind of eavesdropping on your conversation." Kakashi confess before he jumps out of the tree, landing on his feet in front of the three of them. He rests his hands in his pocket before he began to eye Luffy carefully. "After seeing what that boy could do, I'm a bit curious about him. Mind telling us how you was granted the powers to stretch your head?

Luffy started to grin again. He had no problem explain what his powers are. He considers them all friends already. "I've eaten a Devil Fruit! Called the **_Gum-Gum fruit_**! It turned me into…" He places a finger in his mouth then pulls the side of his mouth out making it stretch to the side. "A rubber man!" He released his hold on his mouth and laughs out loud.

Kakashi raises his one eye brow. He's never heard of a fruit like that. "Devil Fruit? Never heard of a fruit that gives powers… That's very unusual. I'm in need of you to come with us back to the village if you don't mind." Kakashi requested this so they could gather info on these Devil Fruits Luffy speaks of.

Luffy blinks. "What for?" He tilts his head in confusion as to why he needs him to come with him.

"Well, so you could explain to us of who you are and where you came from." Kakashi's gaze went downward to examines his peculiar clothing. He's definitely not from around here. "Judging from your outfit. You don't seem to be from any village. You don't look like any normal person either."

"I also need you to come. If you really want me to join your crew, you'll have to talk to Grandma about that." Naruto said.

"If that's the case, then I'll come, but only because I want Naruto to join my crew." Luffy grins.

Kakashi shook his head slightly in disappointment. He scratches the back of his head not sure how this confrontation between Tsunade and Luffy is going to end. "I can't imagine what Lady Hokage would think of this…"

Kakashi began to leads team along with Luffy back to the village. It was going to take a bit longer to get back seeing how Luffy wasn't able to jump from tree to tree like a normal ninja. Also Luffy's stomach was growling most of the way back. Which irritated Sakura to point that she wanted to punch Luffy again even though her punch wouldn't really affect. Naruto had to convinced Sakura otherwise this trip would have taken even longer. They soon arrive at the entrances of the Leaf Village gate.

Luffy was relieved. It felt like forever while they were traveling. He's even worked up an even bigger appetite along the way. Hence the reason why his stomach was growling even louder and longer than the last. He was walking inside of the village but he stopped still clutching his stomach. "Ugh… I'm so hungry… Can't I get something to eat now!?" Luffy whined about to lost the strength to walk.

Sakura felt a massive vein bulging from her forehead. She was on the verge of losing it. She clenches her hand into a tight fist aim for Luffy. "That's the fifth time, you've asked!" She screamed shooting a death glare at Luffy. She can't handle must more.

Naruto began to laugh nervously. He was the same as Sakura about it, but he was more calm. "Kakashi-Sensei, I'll take Luffy to Ichiraku. I don't think Grandma would enjoy hearing his stomach growl every five seconds." Naruto rest his hands behind his head. He could feed Luffy at the same time himself. And even Sakura. Too bad, it's not a date... That lost it's value the moment Luffy got involved.

Kakashi couldn't agree more. As bad temper as Tsunade is, it's better safe than sorry. "I would have to agree with you on that one, Naruto." He sighs to himself before he decided to send his team off. "I'll report to Lady Hokage about our findings. You and Sakura get him some food for the boy." Kakashi turned around disappeared.

"Where's this Ichiraku's place?" Luffy asked.

Naruto smiles slightly signaling Luffy and Sakura to follow him. "Follow me!" Naruto started walking through the village escorting both Luffy and Sakura to Ichiraku's. Luffy, and Sakura followed after Naruto throughout the village. They'll buy Luffy a quick meal than head for the Hokage's office. Luffy was starving, he couldn't wait to eat whatever this Ichiraku's place sells. Which reminds him to post a question.

"Do they cook meat?" Luffy had a hint of drool rolling down his lips. He was imagining eating a large meat bone right now. He was growing anticipated at the feeling of food in his belly.

Naruto shook his head. "No. They cook Ramen. The best ramen in the world!" Naruto boasted. To him, they were the best ramen shop ever. He's eaten at several different ramen shops during his travels but none of them compare to Ichiraku's! That's a fact.

Luffy eyes were replacing by glittering stars. They lit up brightly. He was having a hard time to keep himself from wanting to eat this ramen even more now. "Really!?" He was beginning to drool even more. "I'm dying for it now! Where is it!?"

Sakura shrugs then sighs to herself. They're acting way too alike. It's a scary thought to think of similar the two knuckleheads are. "Good grief… I'm starting to wonder if your brothers." She commented.

Luffy looked over at Sakura. "That's sounds like a compliment!"

Sakura gave Luffy a deadpanned look. That was far from a compliment. "It wasn't."

Luffy pouted slightly. "You suck…"

Sakura shot a glare at Luffy for that insult. If it weren't for the fact they needed him in top shape for when he goes to see Tsunade, she probably would've planted a fist to his face just then. The three of them soon made their way to Ichiraku's and top right in front of the Ramen Shop. Naruto couldn't wait to sink his teeth into the ramen noodles. Naruto pointed at the shop informing Luffy that they have just arrived at their destination.

"This is the place." Naruto said.

Luffy had ran inside and already taken a seat on one of the chairs. "I want ramen!" Luffy shouted instantly.

Naruto walked in seconds after Luffy and had taken a seat right next to him. He had a big smile spreading across his face. He looked over at the owner of the shop. "Hey, old man! Set us up with a bowl of ramen, please!"

Sakura had taken a seat next to Naruto and looked over at her not at all surprises by his behavior. "You sure do love their ramen, don't you?" Sakura's not a ramen fan but she eats every once in a while.

"Like I say, best ramen in the world!" Naruto boasted once again. He wasn't just saying that to say it. He meant it. That's how he felt about this shop compared to all of the others he's been too.

After a few minutes of the three chatting with each other. Naruto was explaining to Sakura and Luffy about his travels and what he got to see during them with his Sensei Jiraiya. Luffy just discovered that Naruto had a taste for adventure, just like him! During their exchange of stories, Tenchi, the owner, had serves them a hot streaming bowl of his famous ramen.

Naruto's train of thought just vanished. "I haven't had your ramen in ages, old man!" Just looking at it make him want to pig out right now.

Tenchi let out a light chuckle. "I'm always happy to serve you Naruto. This bowl is on the house! For you, and your two friends."

"You rock!" He smiles brightly at the offer. He's happy to accept.

"Welcome back Naruto." Ayame, his daughter, that helps Tenchi around the shop had given Naruto a warm smile as well.

"It's great to be back!" Naruto picked up a pair of chopsticks and without further ado, started to pick up pieces of ramen to place within his mouth. Naruto's expression turn to one of pure bliss. The ramen hasn't changed one bit. Still delicious as ever. Or it could've gotten better without his knowledge. Naruto has finished his bowl of ramen in no time flat. Once he was done, he looked over at Luffy. He meant to ask him something. "Hey, Luffy you never told me how you even got here?" How did he know Naruto was in the village?

Luffy finished eating his own bowl of ramen. Which if Naruto was paying attention, he'd saw he had finished him quicker than him. "Oh… I was sucked up into a whirlpool." Luffy replied bluntly.

Naruto paused for a moment. Whirlpool? "What?" Naruto blinked.

Luffy nods. "Yeah, I was on my boat. I was looking for you. But before I knew it, I was lost. I was pretty much stranded in the middle of nowhere." Luffy admitted not showing much concern for his lack of navigation. Luffy had just finished his third bowl of ramen. Surprisingly, neither Naruto or Sakura had noticed yet.

"Some pirate you are" Sakura used her own chopsticks to place some noodles into her mouth and swallows it down before she began to speak again. "Getting stranded in the middle of nowhere, with no map."

"I had a map! I just didn't know how to uses it." Luffy said.

"You need a navigator. Either that, or the same thing will happen again." Sakura deadpanned.

"Yeah, I'm in need of one of those." Luffy pouted slightly before he began to start eating his tenth bowl of ramen.

"You plan on getting one, right?" Naruto looked over at Luffy grabbing chopsticks full of noodles from his second bowl of ramen. He swallows and grins. So good.

"Yeah! Once I can find one. But right now, I'm in need of my first mate." Luffy grins. That means Naruto comes first before anything else. Including the navigator.

"I don't mean to interrupt your search, but it's a high possibility that Naruto may not be able to become your first mate." Sakura deadpanned. She may have just ruined Luffy's parade.

Luffy didn't have any doubt that this Hokage will allow Naruto to go. He'll convince her someway! Somehow! "He will! I know it! I'll make sure he does."

"It's not that simple!" Naruto places his chopsticks over the empty bowl of ramen he had just finished. He taps his finger on top of the table. "I have to get permission to go with you. Plus you're a pirate, and I don't know if Grandma is too fond of them." If all they know Tsunade maybe on bad terms with pirates. Not to mention she already has a hard time keeping money in her pocket. The last thing she needs is a pirate trying to take what money she has left.

"Then I'll convince her that I'm different from the other pirates!" Luffy shouted. It's has simple as that!

Sakura couldn't help but smile a bit at Luffy's words. He really did sound and act just like Naruto. It's a good thing. "You're pretty stubborn. You remind me of this hyperactive knucklehead here." She places a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto laughs a bit. Usually Sakura dislikes that part of him. But, she's complimenting it. "Being stubborn has it's good points, doesn't it?"

Sakura's smiled turned into a small smirk, as his grip tightens slightly. "Don't get too ahead of yourself."

Naruto felt a cold sweat roll down his head. He nods hesitantly. "R-Right." He stuttered.

The three of them continued to shared a small laugh together enjoying the conversation they were all having with each other. Sakura began to see something in Luffy. He's a pirate, but he really was different from other pirates. She's never seen one before, but she's read stories about them them being ruthless and cold. Luffy on the other hand seems more… innocent, and friendly. There was something about him that say she could trust him. But, before Sakura could read more into Luffy, Kakashi had soon appeared right behind them with a message from Tsunade.

"Hey, Naruto. Sakura." He called out towards the two ninjas.

Sakura turns around in her chair to face Kakashi. "Yes, Kakashi-Sensei?"

Naruto turned around as well. "What is it?" He asked.

"Lady Hokage wants to see you. Bring Luffy along with you. She wants to see the boy too." He answered. She's interested in seeing him.

"Okay. We'll be there soon." Sakura replied. She just wanted to finished her food before they go.

Kakashi nods. He began to make his departure of the area. He was looking forward to reading the rest of his new Make-Out Paradise book. He pulled out the book with a small perverted gaze directly on it. _'Now I can get back to reading my book.'_

Naruto jumped out his seat readied to go. "You ready?" He asked looking at Sakura.

Sakura nodded. She's finished her bowl in a minute. "Let me just fini-…" Sakura stopped his movement among noticing her ramen bowl was empty. The bowl was clean! "Who ate the rest of my ramen?" Sakura shot a glare at Naruto.

Naruto waved his hands furiously. He hadn't touch her bowl. "I didn't do it."

Luffy came walking out of the shop with a toothpick hanging from his mouth. He was using it to clean his teeth with. That was when he heard Sakura's question. "Oh. I thought you were done with that." She was eating way too slow so he figured she didn't want the rest of it.

"I wasn't!" A vein from his forehead again began to bulge. She was on the verge of snapping right now. She clenches her hand into a fist again. She was so close. In fact, she may just lost right now.

"S-Sakura!" Naruto took a risk and stood in between both Sakura, and Luffy. He really hopes she doesn't attempt to harm Luffy in the village! He knows she's short tempered. Luffy doesn't know how dangerous Sakura can be when she's completely blinded by rage. "C-Calm down!" Naruto pleaded with her. Come on, they're heading to the Hokage's office, can't she hold out until then?!

Luffy wasn't aware of how close he was to getting punch just now. If he did, he owe Naruto. "So which way is to this Hokage's place?" Luffy asked while picking his teeth with the toothpick.

Sakura heard Naruto's plead and began to took a few deep breaths trying to to calm down. One more time, and Luffy is gotten have it. And if Naruto gets in the way, he will too. She slowly lifted up her arm to point towards the large mansion like building towering over most of the other buildings in the village. "This way…" She began walking begrudgingly to the Hokage's office.

Naruto let out a soften sigh. "That's a relief. Luffy, pleases avoid making Sakura mad… She's really scary when she's mad."

Luffy laughed. He didn't seem to noticed how angry she was. "Aw, she isn't all that scary." Luffy began walking after Sakura to follow her.

Naruto followed after Luffy now, feeling somewhat exhausted from his attempt to keep this group from killing each other. "You'll be surprises of what she's capable of…" Naruto still is. No matter how many times he sees her strength, it never cease to amaze him.

The three of them all walked towards the Hokage's mansion to meet up with Tsunade. Naruto was curious of rather Tsunade would let him go or not. If she did he wouldn't mind. A part of him didn't want to leave, but at the same time a part of him wanted to travel more. He's been having a strange taste for travel. If Tsunade were to allow him to go, he was going to use this chance to travel around the world more. He's traveled with Jiraiya, but ever since he's gonna back, he's had the urge to travel even more now. And Luffy was giving him that opportunity. They stopped in front of the office almost forgetting to warn Luffy of what he should say and what he couldn't say that is unless he wants to die.

"Just to let you know." Naruto turned to Luffy to deliver the warning he has for him. "Grandma Tsunade isn't the kind of woman you want to get on the bad side of." He laughed nervously. Seriously...It's not pretty when she's mad. She's worse than Sakura. "Believe me, I speak from experiences."

"One more thing." Sakura lifted up her hand with one finger up towards Luffy. This is the most important part. "Don't mention anything about her age." That's the one thing that could cause an instant kill unless you're prepared.

Luffy blinked. He wasn't comprehending the warning too well. They weren't processing. But he did managed to catch on to them mentioning something about her age. "What? What about her age?" He asked.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." He's better off not knowing. Seeing how he's blunt with nearly everything he said. It's better this way. Sakura grabbed the door knob to opens the door to Tsunade's office. Sakura took a step inside. "Lady Tsunade. We brought the boy."

Tsunade was scanning through some paperwork before she looked after hearing Sakura's voice. "Good. Send him in."

Sakura opened the door all the way allowing her to view Luffy better. She walked in. "Come on." Naruto walked in bringing Luffy with him. Luffy stood right next to Naruto not sure of what to do or say to her. He notices Tsunade sitting at her desk, and had a questioning look on his face. They say not to mention anything about her age, but she didn't look anything like he was expecting. He thought she'll be more old looking, but she looks pretty young. Probably no older than they are. Too much Luffy doesn't know that it's Tsunade's unique Transformation Jutsu that allows her to look so young.

"Huh?" Luffy blinks in confusion before he pointed at Tsunade. "I thought you say she was a grandma, Naruto. She's a young woman." Luffy had fallen for Tsunade's jutsu, hook, line and sinker.

Tsunade chuckled a bit. Seems like the boy is gullible. Still, flattery will get him nowhere. "I like him already."

 _'The only reason you like him is because he called you young!'_ Naruto's eyebrow began to twitches slightly.

Tsunade clears her throat. Okay, enough with the introductions. Now is time to see if this boy is willing to talk. "Anyway, Kakashi has filled me in on who you are. He also say you have a request to ask of me." She looked over at Luffy before she places her elbows on the table, then crossed his fingers together while eyeing Luffy carefully. "So Luffy, What is your reason for wanting to come here?"

Luffy stood firmly in front of Tsunade before he shouted his request. "I want Naruto to join my pirate crew!" He said with a small smile.

Tsunade raises an eyebrow. This was a rather bizarre request. She's never once gotten a request for a ninja to join a pirate before. First time for everything, she figured. Still, This was odd indeed. "You want to take Naruto, who is a ninja, to join you, who is a pirate, crew?" She asked just to be sure she heard that correctly.

Luffy nods quickly with a grin slowly plastering it's way across his face. "Yes! We met each other when we were younger and he promised to join my crew, once we gotten older."

Tsunade narrowed his eyes, before she looked over at the blonde ninja at the corner of her eyes. "Is this true, Naruto?" She asked wanting to hear this from Naruto himself. Did he really promise this?

"Yes, Ma'am." Naruto nodded his head

Tsunade slowly let out a sigh. Her eyes went back up to Naruto. "You are aware, that I can't just let you go as you pleases." Tsunade really had no reason to let Naruto go. If it doesn't benefit the village, she can't just allow him to go even if he had promised to go with Luffy. Not without a purpose to allow him to go. After all, if she were to let Naruto leave and roam the world freely, there are certain ninjas within the ninja that may request the same.

Naruto looks down with his expressions saddening. "Yes..."

"Pleases! I want him to be my first mate! He's my friend!" Luffy took a step forward onto the desk placing his hands on it.

"I can't just let him go, not for a reason like that." Tsunade replied with an even harsher tone. She hated having to repeat herself, but Luffy was playing stubborn with her, and she doesn't take too kindly to that.

"Grandma…" Naruto was starting to feel down. Looks like he won't be going to sea...

Sakura looked over at Naruto taking noticed to his depressed face. Even though she's somewhat against it and she even though say she wasn't going to help him convince Tsunade, she couldn't just watch him fail so miserably. She sighs. Just this once, she'll help him out. "How's this for a reason? This boy here, has a strange power that allows him to stretch any part of his body. He ate a fruit called the **Gum Gum Fruit**."

Now, Tsunade was slightly intrigued by that. She shook up from her chair. "Gum Gum Fruit? That's a Devil Fruit, isn't it?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura's eyes widens slightly "You know about them?" When did Tsunade take the time to learn about these strange fruits? Sakura didn't even know about them.

"I've only heard about them. But I've never actually seen the fruit in person, or the fruit's power. Some say it's just a myth." Tsunade replied. But judging from what Sakura is saying. It's no myth. It's reality.

"There's more than just one Devil Fruit, you know? There's hundreds out there with different abilities! I don't know about any of them other than mine." Luffy shrugged his shoulders. If she was going to ask him how many Devil Fruits are out there she can't now. Luffy is just as clueless as everyone else is.

"Is that right?" Tsunade asked before she crosses her arms over her chest. She then lifts up one of her hands and places that hand under her chin. "Hmm…" Tsunade began wondering that maybe this will be a chance to collect information on these Devil Fruits. She's never actually seen one, but maybe seeing how Luffy had discovered one and eaten it, there maybe others that had done the same. It's rare to even find one and judging from what Luffy told her about there being hundreds of them out there. It would be best to send someone out there to report back as many Devil Fruits they could find. You never know when an enemy may attack using a Devil Fruit. If they were to attack, they're know how to approach it. This right here could benefit the village greatly. Looks like Sakura and Luffy managed to get Tsunade to rethink her decision. She uncrosses her arms and places her hands on her hips looking at the three in front of her. "I've made my decision." She announced to them. She's come to an conclusion. "Naruto, I shall allow you to go with your friend on this pirate journey."

Naruto looked over at Tsunade in surprised. Before he smiled happily. She's letting him go?! "Really!? You're the best Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto couldn't believe it. he owes Sakura a 'Thank you'.

Luffy gave Naruto his trademark goofy grin. "I told you I would convince her to let you go, Naruto!"

"Under one condition!" Tsunade said regaining both Luffy and Naruto's attention. She lifts up one of her hands up with her with one finger out. "You'll send a report of each and every Devil Fruit power you come in contact with." That's the condition.

Naruto's eyes widens in shock. What? Is she giving him homework? "What!? That's way too much work for just one person!" There's no way he'll be able to send a report each time he runs into a devil fruit user.

Tsunade huffed. "I figured you would say that. That's why Sakura is to accompany you and the boy."

Sakura pointed at herself a bit surprised that she had chosen her to go with him. "Me? Why me?" She asked.

"Because you're the only one, I can trust to keep a close eye on Naruto. I'm trusting you to make sure, he doesn't do anything too reckless, or crazy. Who better to go than my own student." Tsunade had a smile making it way across his face. She trusted Sakura the most in completing this task. Besides, knowing her. She'll make sure he get the reports done on time.

Sakura looks down then sighs. Well, she's right about that. "I…I understand." Sakura replied.

"Shishishi!" Luffy was laughing. He was so happy. He was so happy, that he couldn't help, but smile about what had occur just now. That reminded Luffy. His boat was destroyed because of a whirlpool. They don't have a ship to travel in. "Oh yeah! We'll in need of a ship." He scratches the back of his head. "A whirlpool destroyed my ship."

Tsunade had taken a seat back down onto her chair resting her hand along the wooden table. "We'll have a boat ready for you soon. Just get packed up and be ready to depart when the time comes." That was order.

"Yes Ma'am." Naruto made his way to the exit and walked right out of the room. Luffy follows after Naruto with a smile still plastered across his face. It never left his face. Sakura also followed after Naruto. She was the last one to leave the room, so she close the door behind them. Naruto huffed before he growled slightly under his breath. "Damn, Grandma… Why does she have to give us so much work?"

Sakura places her hands on her hips with a sigh. She understands where Naruto is coming from. She doesn't like the unnecessary work either but it's an order. "Get over it, we have no choice but to do what she say…"

"That reminds me, why do you call her Grandma, Naruto?" Luffy asked curiosity. He's been meaning to ask for some time now.

Naruto felt a few balls of liquid roll down his cheeks. "Well, you see… She's much older than she looks. She's around her 50's."

Wait. So she looks young but she's actually three times his age?! "What? She supposes to be an old hag?!" Luffy shouted. A bit too loudly. It just just enough for Luffy to receive a fist in face courtesy of Tsunade. The fist had pierced right through the door and connected with Luffy's in the face sending him flying through the wall next to them towards the floor below. The punch was so sudden that Luffy didn't even have time to brace for the impact from the fist or the ground against his back. If it weren't for his rubber body, he may have not survived the fall.

Sakura's eyes widens in utter disbelief. Did she really have to do that? "Lady Tsunade!" Sakura called out to her master.

"Did I forget to mention she has super hearing when you put 'Her' and 'Old hag' in the same sentence?" Naruto asked with a cold sweat rolling down his cheek. Maybe it would have been better if he had waited until they were out of Tsunade's range. He look through the hole in the wall that Luffy's body made with his body. "You're lucky, your body is made of rubber!" Naruto jumped out of the hole and lands next to him on his feet.

Luffy began to sit up from the ground. He winced slightly than shook his head while grunting. "Y-Yeah… Very lucky." He actually felt that a little.

Naruto let out a light chuckle. "Come with me to my house. I want you to help me pack up before we leave."

"Sure." Luffy replied he slowly made it back up to feet. He was dusting himself off.

Naruto looks up the mansion. He spotted Sakura still looking through the hole Luffy made. Someone is going to have to fix that and it's not going to be him. "Sakura, we're going to my house! We'll meet you at the docks near the outskirts of the village!"

"Okay! Don't be late! I'll go home and pack too!" The pinked-hair kunoichi replied.

Naruto and Luffy began to head towards Naruto's house to get the items that will be needed for this journey. Naruto is going to need food for his stomach. Seeing how this is a new boat and it's most likely not going to have food on board. He'll need extra ninja tools. He's going to have to be extra careful since he can't replenish them as much as he would've wanted. He's not going to want to buy some from outside of the village. So he's going to have to double his ninja tool supplies. Naruto Opens the door to his apartment and walks in. "So what's needed?"

"Food!" Was the first words out of Luffy's mouth.

"Other than that! We need a map." He grabbed a map that inside of one of his clothes. He had used this when he was with Jiraiya. This maybe of some use to them in the long run. He grabbed his backpack, and puts it in. "Anything else?" He groans when he thought about what could be next. "Paper, to make the damn reports on the Devil Fruit findings." He growled.

"Can we add the food now?" Luffy asked.

Naruto grunts in annoyances. Is food all HE thinks about? "The refrigerator. There's instant ramen in a cup in there." He deadpanned not bothering to look at Luffy while he stuffing his backpack with papers. Luffy quickly went for the kitchen without further delays. Naruto smiles a bit, as he picks up two notepads, then puts them into his backpack. "That should do it."

Luffy suddenly came back into the room with two arms full of Instant ramen cups. "Hey, you think this will all fit?"

"My backpack isn't big enough to carry all of that!" He shouted with shark like teeth. Come on! Does his backpack look like it can fit that many?! "We'll take a little less than half."

After they had finally done with packing all the rest of their equipment the two boys finally left Naruto's house and began to make their way towards the docks to meet up with Sakura. The two boys were so excited to leave that they took off running towards the docks. They thought they were going to be there first, but they soon spotted Sakura already there waiting. Surprisingly she was waiting for them at the docks. If Naruto didn't know any better, he would say that Sakura was looking more forward to leave than he was.

"To think, I would be given a mission that involves me having to leave the village…" She places a hand under her chin. "Should I consider this lucky… or misfortune?" She asked herself. She wasn't sure if she could call this a good thing or a bad thing.

"Sakura!" Sakura's jumped slightly at the sound of Naruto's voice. She turned around having seen the two boys running towards her with a smile across the both of their faces. Luffy was running alongside him waving his hands to get her attention.

Sakura turned to Naruto and Luffy waving one of her own hand in the air back at them. _'I wonder if Lady Tsunade is doing this so Naruto can travel the world and become stronger. If it is, then this is a nice way of doing it, other than having to send a report each time we run into a Devil Fruit user…'_ She frowns before a cold sweat roll down her cheek. She wasn't looking forward to have to do the reports.

Naruto came to a screeching halt in front of Sakura. Naruto's smile had faded once he took notices to Sakura's facial expression. "What's wrong Sakura? You seem down."

Sakura shrugged off her bad thought and managed to give Naruto a soft smile. "It's fine. I'm actually happy."

"Who wouldn't be happy?!" Luffy intervened before he dashed right past Sakura with his eyes glittering in awe of the sight he was bearing witnessed to. He pointed at the ship right behind Sakura. "Look at the boat!" Luffy was so thankful to Tsunade. Extremely. "That Hokage on yours really does know how to pick them!" He was jumping up and down in place before he stretch his hand up towards the edge of the ship and retracted himself onto the ship landing on the deck. He began to run around the entire ship examining every inch on it thoroughly. He ran all over the deck as if it was his first time ever being on a ship before. Naruto was amused by the sight and surprised they actually had a boat in reserved for them in such short time. Sakura was actually glad Tsunade allowed them to use this. It's probably there responsibility to bring it back in good condition. Naruto and Sakura jumped onto the boat landing on the deck and began to looks around.

"This is cool! The boat is so big!" Luffy screamed out to the others once he had finished his journey throughout the entire ship. It's big enough to fit a good amount of people of it! This is probably only temporary. Naruto removed his backpack and dropped it leaving the bag in the middle of the deck. He started pulling up the anchor. It was time to go. Sakura dropped her bag next to Naruto's to get a good look out towards the sea.

A soft breezes was started to brush across all of their faces and their hairs started to flow with it while they were making their departure. Naruto took one last hard look at the Leaf Village. He was going to miss his home. Who knows, maybe they might come back one day. Sakura placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He turned to her and nods with a small grin on his face. Yeah, they won't be gone for too long, right? Naruto and Luffy knew that their adventure would begin here and end wherever they complete their dreams. Right now, they had to gather up a crew, and head to the Grand Line. They didn't have a clue of how dangerous this adventure was going to be, but nothing was going to stop them from enjoying it to their fullest.

Naruto rests his hands behind his head with a cocky grin on his face. He stood next to Luffy looking out at sea. He had a good feeling about this! "I can already tell that this adventure is going to be full of excitement!"

Sakura walked over from behind Luffy and shook on the other side of him with her hands resting behind her back. She felt the same as Naruto about this. She was gleaming with anticipation. "So, what now…Captain?"

Luffy looked over at Naruto with a nod then over towards Sakura to give the both of them one order he had in mind. He lifted up his hand and pointed out to sea as he place his other hand on his hip. "Now… It's time to set sail!"

And so began the journey of the pirate and ninja...

* * *

 _ **Naruto0116: "Luffy, you're a natural."**_

 _ **Luffy: -Grins- "I only did what the script says!"**_

 _ **Naruto: -Smiles- "I did well if I do say so myself."**_

 _ **Sakura: "I feel I did better than you." –Gives Naruto a peace sign-**_

 _ **Naruto: -Laughs- "Than I guess I'll have to do better!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto0116: "Chapter 3 is here. Naruto, Sakura, Luffy! Get into position!"**_

 _ **Naruto: "You got it."**_

 _ **Luffy: "Let's go!"**_

 _ **Sakura: -Nods-**_

* * *

Luffy, and his now small crew left the shores of the Leaf Village, and began their travels through the world by boat like an actual group of pirates. At this moment, Luffy and his crew were enjoying the nice breezes that was brushing across their faces. Luffy had gotten himself not just one, but two crew members to be apart of his pirate crew already. He was so excited to not only have his childhood friend Naruto, but he also has Sakura who is a medical ninja with super strength. How lucky can one person be? Luffy was a lucky boy so far. Naruto was relaxing on the boat, but soon realizes that he doesn't have a clue of where they were heading. Unsure of where they're supposes to be heading, Naruto took this time to move his eye's gaze over to Luffy hoping to get an answer to his question. He could only hope now that Luffy has an actual plan on what to do from here on. Naruto sat from on the deck and crossed his legs. "So, Um... Luffy, where are we heading?" He asked.

Luffy walks over towards Naruto and holds up a paper in front of his face. It was a Wanted poster of a man. "We're going to find this guy!" Luffy said. The Wanted poster revealed a lightly tanned skin male. He has three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe, and black bandanna tied around his left bicep. But what was weird about him was his cropped green hair. That seems unique to Naruto. He slowly read the person's name out loud.

"Roronoa... Zoro?" Naruto looked around the Wanted Poster towards Luffy directly. "Why exactly are we looking for this guy?" He asked. He kinda had a general idea of where this was going.

"Because I want him to join my crew!" Luffy answered. Naruto had a feeling that was the case here.

"HUH? You're kidding right?" Sakura asked while raising an eyebrow. He can't possibly be stupid enough to want a bounty hunter to join them. "He's a Pirate Bounty Hunter. He kills pirates. He will kill you!"

Luffy grins towards Sakura. He's not afraid of a fight if Zoro wanted one. He was willing to convince Zoro to join or die trying! "Not after I'm done talking to him." Luffy replied.

Naruto was still with Sakura on not going to find Zoro, but Luffy just maybe able to convince this bounty hunter to join them. If words don't work. Guess, force is the second option if he's violence. He crosses his arms. "So where is this Zoro guy at anyway?" He asked.

Luffy places a finger under his chin before he turns the Wanted Poster back around to him. He hums slightly. "I think he's locked up somewhere in Shells town. Oh wait, it says it right here!"

Sakura couldn't believe what they were planning to do. Search for a man that kills pirates for a living. She'll never understand Luffy's logic. She made her way over towards her backpack, crouched down in from it and began searching for something. She suddenly pulled out a map, and spreads it out flat on the floor of the boat so everyone could see it. A small smile made it way across her face. "Good thing, I had Shikamaru take a look at it and mark each island down for us." It was for just in case they have to navigate on their own. Wises move there. She began looking through the whole map trying to spot out a town named Shells Town. She places a finger down where the Leaf Village is, then began to slide her finger across the map towards Shells Town. "Here. Luckily. It's only North from here. Not too far either." They could make it in just hours.

Luffy hopped up to his feet then pointed straight ahead. He placed his feet on the edge of the boat with a cocky grin. "So straight ahead we go! Naruto!" He pointed out straight ahead of them just like Sakura said.

Naruto already jumped onto his feet and ran over towards the steer wheel. "Already on it!" He shouted out to the Captain while he started to make sure the ship was heading North. He was following Luffy's order, and Sakura's sense of direction. They were heading for Shells Town. Within a few hours, they had soon soon arrived at the docks of Shells Town and notice a Marine Base in the middle of the town. Okay, that raised a few red flags in Sakura's head. If there one thing they should avoid, it's the Marines. Sakura was against going into the town. The Pirates are the enemies of the Marines and going into a Marine infested city is suicidal. Sakura was just about to voice her opinion on this matter, but Luffy didn't seem to care. Besides the Marines doesn't even know about them yet, so they're in the clear. But Sakura couldn't help but still worry. Knowing Luffy, he'll opening admit that he's a pirate putting them in hot water.

"If Zoro is locked up here… then he must be in that base, right?" Naruto asked finally taking notices to the Marine base. Unlike Sakura, Naruto wasn't well informed in knowing about Marines and Pirate being enemies.

Luffy nods, "Yup! We're heading there!" Luffy hopped over the ship of the boat and lands on the docks.

"Wait up." Naruto hopped over the edge of the ship, landing on the docks right next to Luffy. He rested his hands behind his head before he followed after their Captain.

"Hold it right there you two!" Sakura shouted causing the two boys to stop in their tracks. Sakura hopped over the edge of the boat landing in front of the two boys with her arms crossed. "Doesn't the Marines hunt for pirates like us? Why would we make it THAT much more easier for them to capture us!?" Don't they understand the danger in waiting within enemy territory?

"Quit being such a worrywart! We don't even know if he's even really inside the base!" Luffy said with a pout.

"Then, why don't we ask around to be sure?" Sakura requested wanting to avoid having to deal with the headache of the Marines.

"Maybe we can also get a snack while we're here." Naruto suggested.

Luffy grins. "I hear that! Okay, we'll gather information about Zoro and get ourselves a meal!" Luffy walked around Sakura still grinning like a fol. "Shishishi! I hope we get to eat something delicious!"

"I hope they sell ramen here." Naruto followed after Luffy also with a grin fading across his face.

"Or meat! Lots and lots of meat!" Luffy was growing more excited at the thought of eating than finding Zoro.

Sakura let out a soft sighs of relief. Well, at least she had managed to convinced to look around first rather than to head to the Marine base directly. She follows after them. The three pirates began their search throughout the city wanting to gather information on Zoro. But the question who should they ask? They were looking around the place taking notices to the people. They were surprisingly pretty calm. A bit too calm if you ask Sakura. The two ninjas were beginning to want to ask questions, but Luffy on the other hand was examining a fruit carts at the corner of a building. Naruto places his hands on his hips noticing Luffy, and had to remind Luffy about the task at hand. Naruto growled. "Luffy focus! We have to find out about this Zoro character!" The people they were nearby had heard Naruto say the name _'Zoro'_ and they all jumped in fear and shock before they looked at Naruto, Luffy, and Sakura like they was crazy for even mentioning the name. Their sudden actions caught the eyes of both Naruto, and Sakura. Was Zoro that scary of a person?

Sakura felt a cold sweat roll down her cheek. "Okay, this is weird…"

Luffy has his hands in his pockets. "Zoro must not be liked here." He walks over to the fruit cart and take an apple from off the cart then flips a coin over to the clerk in charge of the cart. "Hey, you mind telling me about that Marine base over there?" Luffy inquired while pointing towards the Marine Base.

The store behind he cart's eyes had shot open in surprised. Why would he want to know about the Marine Base? "What do you want to know about that horrible place?" He asked curiosity. Surely not to find out about the man that is in charge of the base.

"The Leader's name." Luffy replied with a deadpanned tone of voice.

The Store Clerk hesitated at first but he whispers at a low tone only so Luffy could hear him. "His name is C-Captain Morgan."

Luffy leaned in to hear the guy, then he tosses the apple in his mouth and swallows it. "I'll buy another apple, if you tell me where Zoro is." Luffy was negotiating with the man now. He had no idea what kind of guy this Captain Morgan was. But judging from his man's reaction. He's back news, but he sweeten the pot by offering to buy more fruit from him. He held out a belly to the man.

The Store Clerk looked both ways to make sure no one could hear him or see what he was about to tell Luffy. He whispers once again at a low tone of voice. "He's over near the Marine Base. To the right side of it, he's being held there."

Luffy tosses the man a berry and grabs another apple before he turned away. "Thank you!" He said before he grinned and ran off back to Naruto and Sakura who were just now gathering up after asking the nearby civilians questions. "Guys!" Both Naruto an Sakura turned to Luffy.

"Hey, did you get anything?" Naruto asked.

"I got this apple." He answered before taking a bite off of the apple. "Also, I found out where Zoro is!"

"And?" Sakura raises an eyebrow. That can't be all, right?

"Oh! The leader of this Marine Base is called Captain Morgan!" Luffy added. Suddenly everyone around them began to turn their attention to Luffy and the others again. They all gasps in horror from the name of _'Captain Morgan'_. Okay, this is weird. First, they react from them mentioning Zoro, but they all overreact at the name of Captain Morgan. Luffy let out a laughs as he began to leave the vicinity still laughing. "Theses people seems more scared of this Morgan guy then Zoro! Shishishi! These guys are too funny!"

"So, we're heading towards the base after all." Naruto concluded before he started to pursue their Captain. He places his hands behind his head relaxing. This ought to make things a little bit more interesting.

"I guess so…" Sakura sighs to herself. She was really hoping that wasn't the case. Looks like they have no choice in the matter now. Marine base, it is. _'I got a bad feeling about this…'_ Se thought to herself before she ran after the two boys.

They started to make there way towards the Marine Base in search of Roronoa Zoro. He was supposedly locked up inside of this place. They never did ask why he was even locked up for. Well, seeing how he has a bounty. It's probably because he's given the Marines a couple of headaches during his freedom. Still, the group was a bit curious. They arrive in front of the gate of the Marine Base walking towards the right side of it like the Store Clerk told Luffy. They end up only seeing a wall. A large scaled wall that was necessary to climb to see anything over it.

"You sure, he say he's on the right side?" Naruto asked, while heading straight for the wall then he stopped right in front of it.

"I'm positive!" Luffy stopped right in front of the wall. He began to look around the place while scratching the back of his head with a questioning look on his face.

"All I see is wall… wall, and more walls." The blonde places a hand on the wall. Maybe a tiny crack here an there but no Zoro.

"And we can't go through the front… Now what?" The kunoichi places a hand under her chin. Great, they came here for nothing. "Luffy what do you th-…" Sakura then took noticed to Luffy having disappeared. Where did that rubber boy go? She had soon spotted him having already started to climb the wall. "Luffy! What are you doing?! You're going to be seen!"

Luffy hadn't heard a word that Sakura said. Or he may have been ignoring her at the moment. He reaches the top and began to scan through the area. That was until he spotted a man tied up to a pole. The man looked to be restrained against it. He wasn't moving after all. "Hey, guys! Come look! I think I see someone!" Luffy waved his hand over to the ninjas.

Naruto without a second though had jumped up the wall grabbing onto the edge of the top. He pulls himself up to get a good look of the other side and also spotted the man tied to the pole. "Who is that?" He asked.

Sakura followed after Naruto, and took a nice, hard look at the man as well. He has cropped green hair. Zoro, maybe? "Is that him?" She asked.

"I'll go ask!" Luffy volunteering while tossing his foot over the edge to climb over.

"No your not!" Sakura grabbed Luffy by his trousers and pulled him back causing Luffy to slam against the group hating then he wanted.

He's made of rubber so it didn't hurt all that much. Luffy winced slightly upon impact, before he sat up and cursed under his breath. He hadn't expected that. "Damn it…" He growls while rubbing the back of his head. While Luffy was lying on the ground, he happened to notices a ladder set up nearby. He knows Naruto, and Sakura didn't need a ladder. That, and he saw them jump up next to him, so it had to be someone else. But who? Luffy jumped up to his feet and began to walk over to the ladder. He looked up noticing a little girl climbing over the wall using this very ladder.

Naruto's ear perked up as he heard someone next to him on the opposite side that Sakura was on, and seen the little girl. Naruto elbowed Sakura on the shoulder gently. "Look."

Sakura blinked before she looked around Naruto noticing the young girl. What in the world is a little girl doing here? She whispers over towards the little girl. "Hey, What are you…" The young girl placed a finger to her lips and looks at Naruto, and Sakura shh-ing them. It was directly more than the one that was talking. She tosses a rope over to the other side. She slides down and began to make her way towards the man holding onto something in her hands. They couldn't made out what it was.

Sakura was still surprised she was shush by a kid. "Hey!" She shouted out to the kid in a whisper. She's going to get hurt if she goes out there!

"You just got shush by a kid." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that. That was pretty funny to happen to Sakura out of all people.

Sakura shot an angry glare at Naruto. "Do you want to join your friend down there?" Sakura asked.

Naruto laughs nervously. "No, because he's right there." Naruto pointed towards the other side of Sakura's head. Sakura blinked than turned around to where he was pointing. There she spotted Luffy.

"Did I miss anything?" Luffy asked nonchalantly.

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing yet." He replied.

The little girl stopped right in front of the man, and began talking with him trying to help him survive his days of being tied to a pole, by supplying him with food every once in a while. The man was Roronoa Zoro. He was tall, and muscular man bundled up with a green haramaki over his right hip. He was wearing black trousers tucked inside of his black boots and had a plain white shirt with three undone buttons at the collar of it. He lifted his own head up to take a better look at who was approaching him. He was weaken since he wasn't given food recently, but he was still able to senses other's presences. He happened to have noticed the little girl running right in front of the man smiling childishly. "Hey there, Mister Zoro! I brought you some food again!" The young girl said while holding out a rice ball towards him.

Zoro scowled at the sight of the rice ball. He's told this girl plenty of times to stay away from him. How many times does this make it? "I thought I told you to stop coming. Your only going to get yourself hurt, if you keep showing up here to help me." He warned her once again.

The young girl suddenly frowned. "But, I still owe you for saving me, and my mother that time."

Zoro huffed. She should learn to take a hint. "I did that on a whim… It's not like I wanted to save you."

"Your lying, I know you're a nice person!" She suddenly shouted.

Zoro gritted his teeth while starting to grow annoyed by her presences. "Just get out of here!" He shot an angry glare at her, but he was struggling not to yell too loud or the Marines will hear him. Unfortunately the gate opened up and three men emerged from out from the Marine Base. One of them being the man, that put Zoro in the situation to begin with. That man was skinny and lanky-looking. He was young and had blond hair shaped like a sideways oval. He also has a cleft shin. He was wearing a violet colored uniform like suit with white shoes and a rubber band ring on his left hand. "Now, now Zoro. Is that anyway to talk to a little girl?" The young man had a obvious condescending tone in his voice. He was being accompanied by two fellow Marines.

"Who's that guy, with the blonde hair?" Naruto took noticed to the fact they both have the same colored hair.

"Who cares?" Luffy shrugged his shoulders, not showing any interests towards the guy.

"Be quiet, before he hears you!" Sakura whispered to the two of them before they're heard.

The man in the purple uniform approached Zoro and the young girl with a smug grin on his hand. "Now Zoro, what did I say about visitors?" He asked.

Zoro clenched his teeth. "Damn…" He cursed under his breath. Now the little girl is going to get hurt and he can't help her while tied up like this!

The little girl began backing up from the man in the purple uniform. She knows him. He's the one who terrorized her mother's shop back in town. While the man was getting closer to her. Fear started to develop within her tiny body and she began to tremble.

The man looked down at the girl's hands, and happened to see the rice ball in display. "Oh? What's this? A rice ball? Don't mind if I do." The man suddenly snatched the rice ball out of the little's girl's hand and had taken a bite off it.

"Hey, no! That's not for you!" She looked up at the man while he was munching down on the rice ball that she made specifically for Zoro. She was in utter shock.

The blond man couldn't withstand the flavors of the rice ball, and ended up spitting it out of his mouth while grunting. That was disgusting. "What is this…?! It tastes like crap!" He throws it down on the floor and began to stomps on top of the rice ball right in front of the little girl.

"No, stop it pleases!" She begged while attempting to reach it only for the rice ball to be smashed up into pieces. She was on the verge of tears. In fact, the tears were starting to made their way down her cheeks."I-I…I worked so hard it…" And for someone to just to so cold as to stomp down on top of what she worked to make make it hurt that much more.

"Yeah, well maybe next time, your know how to roll a rice ball, with the right ingredients!" The blond haired man lecture before he snaps his fingers getting his two two Marine bodyguard's attention. "Get rid of her." He ordered.

Both Marines looked at the man confused by her orders. "How, sir?" One of them asked.

"How else? Throw her over the wall, you imbecile!" He replied pointing at the wall they were near.

Both Marines soldiers' eye widens in shock when they heard how he wanted them to get rid of her. "But sir, if I do that, then she'll…!"

One of the soldiers were about to request that he reconsider, but the man grabbed that very Marine by the collar of his shirt, and got in his face. He doesn't recall asking for their opinion. "Are you talking back to me?" He asked with a serious tone of voice. "Don't forgot, my dad has control of this base, he won't be happy to hear his men disobeying my commands!" He reminded him daring him to say more.

"Y-Your right, sir…" The Marine gave in. He feared the wrath of their leader. He had no choice. He started walking over to the little girl. The young girl squeaked as the man started to approached her. Fear had taken over as the man gripped onto her arms. He whispered something into her ears. "I'm truly sorry… Put your arms over your head to break your fall."

The's girl's eyes widen in utter shock as she was soon lifted up off the ground than was suddenly launched through the air by the Marine. He threw her with all his strength and secretly hope she's okay when she lands. She was screaming as she flew over the wall while covering her head with her hands, like the man say.

"Luffy!" Naruto shouted in whispered.

"I know!" Luffy jumped back after the girl, stretches his arms out towards the girl and grabbed her. He retracted himself over to her, wrapped himself around her body to protect her from the landing. He was going to use his body to soften the girl's landing if he could. They both landed on the ground and came to a slow halt. Luffy slowly sat up while holding the girl in his vise grip. "We're okay!"

Naruto and Sakura both run over towards Luffy thankful for his stretching ability, but they were more worried about the little girl rather than Luffy being possibly hurt due to the fall.

"Hey are you all right?" Sakura asked while crouching down towards the girl in Luffy's grip. Luffy loosen up his grip allowing Sakura to examine who possible injuries.

The girl was shaking, but otherwise she was okay. She nods slightly while looking at Sakura. "I-I think so…" She replied still a bit winded.

Sakura sighed in relief. "Thank goodness…"

Luffy's hat had fallen off during his little rescue of the girl. He grabbed his hat and placed back on his head. He turned his attention towards the wall. He was worried of how Zoro was holding up. "Now, that was cold. And they're supposes to protect this town from evil pirates? Yeah, right!" Naruto mumbled to himself loud enough for Luffy to have overheard him. He closed his hand into a fist.

Back on the other side of the wall. The man in the purple uniform felt accomplished finally having gotten rid of that girl. He had no clue that Luffy and the other had just saved the girl from any damages. "Good riddance's. Hope you enjoy your stay here Zoro." The man chuckled before he turned his back from Zoro while laughing. "Come on men, let's leave this idiot to die here." He ordered while heading towards the Marine Base. The two Marine bodyguards followed after him feeling bad for the young girl.

Zoro just shot a small glare at the man. He really hated that guy with a passion. He couldn't watch until he's free. "Just ten more days…"

"That's only if you're be able to make it through these last ten days!" The man replied having overhear Zoro mumbling to himself.

"I'm going to get that bastard one of these days." Zoro hissed. That's something he would do for free. The gate closes behind the man and his two Marines. Zoro let out a heavy sigh while staring down at the ground. _'I hope the little girl is alright…'_ He thought.

Zoro was about to go back to sleep until he happened to senses a presences coming from... in front of him? He looked up to see whom it was and saw that it was two boys. He doesn't recall seeing either boys anywhere in the village and their faces doesn't remind him of anyone. It was Luffy, and Naruto who were standing face to face with Roronoa Zoro. Luffy had his arms crossed over his chest with small grin on his face. "Worried about that little girl?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Zoro countered Luffy's question with a question of his own.

"If your worried about the little girl, don't worry, I saved her from any serious damage." Luffy replied having answered his question already.

Zoro glared at Luffy demanding he answers his question. "I say who are you?!" He asked again this time more angrily.

Luffy decided this time to answer his question. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy. I wanted to see the big bad Roronoa Zoro up close." Luffy said with a bigger grin.

"You're kidding right…?" Zoro couldn't believe the stupidity behind Luffy's reason to want to see him. He was staring at Luffy dumbfounded.

"People in town look at you like a bad guy, but I just want to know if your as strong as I heard you was."

Zoro simply smirked at Luffy. "Well, the thing is kid, that's none of your business. Now get out of here." Zoro diverted his eyes away from Luffy not wanting to talk with anyone anymore.

Naruto walk over and stopped right next to Luffy with his hands behind his head. Zoro doesn't want help, it would seem. "He's doesn't need any help, from what I see… Let's go Luffy."

"Well, if he REALLY doesn't want any help…" Luffy turned his back to Zoro and started walking with Naruto back to the wall. But before they could get too far, Zoro called out to them.

"Wait a minute…" Zoro had a favor to ask of them.

Luffy had stopped like Zoro request then turned around towards him. "What is it?" He asked.

Zoro used his index finger to point directly towards the floor. He was pointing at the smashed up rice ball that the man in the purple uniform at left on the floor from he was done dirtying it up. "You mind picking that up for me?" He requested.

Luffy bends over towards the smashed up rice ball, and picks it up with a slight disgusted look in his eyes. Seriously, what can Zoro do with this? "What are you going to do with this? It really does look like crap now…" Luffy couldn't help but actually see it that way.

Isn't it obvious? "I'm going to eat it! Now give it to me!" He demanded. It's not like he has a choice. He has to eat whatever it takes to live. "I'm a survivor. I have to eat what I can, despite the way it looks, or taste."

Luffy groans slightly. "If you say so…" Though he would probably prefer to eat his food off an actual plate. He tosses the smashed up rice ball towards Zoro's face. Zoro had caught it with his mouth and started to attempt to force it down his throat, but the dirt from the rice ball caused him to start choking on it. Still he managed to swallow it before he choked a bit more and cleared his throat.

"Not the best meal, you had all day, huh?" Luffy joked playfully. After all, he just ate dirt...

Zoro shook his head. "No, it was good… Tell her I say, 'Thanks'."

Luffy, and Naruto both nodded their head and agreed to deliver the message to the young girl. They were hesitating in leaving Zoro where, but they didn't have must of a choice here. So they left Zoro like he wished and head to meet up with Sakura and the young girl. They both climbed over the wall, and landed on the other side where the little girl, and Sakura awaited them. "We best get out of here." Naruto didn't like the feeling of being here.

Sakura couldn't help but agree with Naruto. Thought he was always against coming here in the first place. "Yeah, we can't stay here, knowing the Marines could show up at any time."

Luffy laughs. "Your such a worrywart! How's the girl?"

"She's completely fine now." Sakura stood up onto her feet once she had finished her examination on the girl. She smiled at them. They all began to quickly departed from the Marine base. None of them wanted to take any chances on getting seen in front of the base by anyone. They could end up endangering the Town. They headed back to town to bring the young girl back home to her mother. They wanted to make sure she got home safe, especially after what had happened with her. She also wanted to express her gratitude to them for saving her. If it weren't for them, she probably would have been limping home.

"My name is Rika. Thank you for saving me." The young girl introduced herself to the group.

Luffy placed his hands in his pockets while he was still walking alongside Rika. "Aw, it was nothing. Zoro says 'Thanks.'" Luffy said having almost forgot to deliver Zoro's message to her.

Rika had blushes a bit, as she kept walking with a smile coming across her face. Naruto had a few questions to ask from this little girl. He wanted to know who that other fellow blond hair man was. "Hey, you mind telling us about why Zoro is even tied up at that base, and who that blond guy was?"

Rika's expressions saddens. This was a bit of a sensitive subject. She looks down at the ground as she kept walking. "That man's name is Helmeppo; he's the son of the evil Captain Morgan." She looks back up towards the group as they finally came to a stop in front of her mother's restaurant. "This all started one-month ago. Helmeppo brought out his wolf and was scaring the town's people with that vicious wolf of his." She started leaning on the wall of the building.

Luffy hops on top of a nearby barrel taking a seat on it while listening to Rika's explanation. Naruto sat down on the floor with his legs crossed next to the young girl. Sakura crosses her arms while looking down at the girl. She stood over her at first then then crouches down to Rika. "Then while he was scaring the people, his wolf came through the door to my mother's restaurant, and lunged at me… but Zoro threw a chair at the wolf, injuring it. But because of him harming his wolf, he had to spend one month in prison."

"Couldn't he just have just escape?" Naruto inquired.

"He could have, but Helmeppo threaten him, saying if he was to escape, my mother, me and everyone in town would pay the price…" Rika answered with sorrow in her eyes.

Sakura could keep some of her anger boiling inside. "How heartless can he be…"

"Why do theses people have to suffer under since a horrible person? When I find that guy… I'll pound him and his son into the dirt!" Naruto declared. He wanted to go back to beat every single marine he comes across.

Sakura closes her eyes and sighs. yet, she couldn't help but agree with the knucklehead. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. We can't let them get away with this."

Luffy jumped off the barrel he was sitting on and he took a nice long hard look at the Marine base. While they were busy talking with each other and deciding on what to do next, they all suddenly heard glass breaking from inside of the restaurant behind them. Rika's mother restaurant. They even heard the sound of some people gasping from what had transpired. Luffy and the others ran inside to see what happen, and witnessed Helmeppo placing his feet on the table with that same evil smug grin on his face.

"Remember me? I think you owe me for the problems you caused last time." Helmeppo said having reminded them about what Zoro did the last time he was here with his wolf that Zoro killed.

Luffy was staring at Helmeppo while he was clenching his hands tightly into a fist despite the blank stare he was giving him.

"Oh, that's right… By the way, I've decided to execute that Zoro guy after all. Things have been getting boring around here, so I think I'll just end his life just for the hell of it." Helmeppo let out a dark laugh. Killing Zoro to him would be his way of entertainment.

Naruto's eyes intensified greatly to the point that he himself was about to attack just to shut Helmeppo's mouth up for good. "Y-You lousy...!" Naruto was just about to take a step forward to Helmeppo, but before Naruto could take that one step, Luffy had already make a sprint forward running past Naruto towards Helmeppo. Luffy balled up his fist then threw it at Helmeppo having punched him straight in the face knocking him off of his chair and his face had smashed into the wall. Helmeppo had a bruises on his face from when Luffy hit him. He couldn't believe someone had actually hit him... again.

Helmeppo looked up at Luffy with his eyes widen in utter shock. "You…You just hit me!"

"You want another one!?" Luffy asked. He was more than happy to comply to that request. He had actually started to advance over towards him, but that was until Naruto grabbed on to Luffy holding him back. He placed on of his arms around his neck and the other around his right arm.

"Luffy, stop! Your going to get the town's people hurt!" Naruto exclaimed reminding him that there are people's lives on the line here!

"Your nothing, but trash!" Luffy was trying to break free from Naruto's grip, but Naruto had a vise-like grip on his neck and arm, so he could barely move closing to Helmeppo. "If it wasn't for my friend here, I've would've rearranged your face already!"

Helmeppo was holding onto his cheek in utter disbelief. "I can't believe you actually hit me! Do you know who I am!? I'm Captain Morgan's son!"

Luffy's glare returned as he started to almost break out of Naruto's grip. "Does it look like I care!?" He shouted.

"Your care when he executes you for this!" Helmeppo shouted back at him.

"Why don't you be a man, and try to hit me back!?" Luffy asked. maybe if he stood up and actually tried to fight back, then maybe try to hit him back then he would have even a tiny bit of respect for him. but he's nothing more than a coward that hides behind his men and daddy!

A gloved hand was placed on Luffy's shoulder having stopped him. Luffy looked at where the hand came from. He saw that it was Sakura. "That's enough…You've done enough damage…"

Luffy was surprised by her words. "Sakura?"

Helmeppo began to slowly sit up after Sakura herself was stopping Luffy from doing anymore than he already did. "At least someone here, has some senses…"

"I'm not defending you. Believe me…" She turned around giving Helmeppo a glare that shown that she also wanted to rearrange his face herself. "If he didn't punch you, I would've, and my punches would have done more then just rearranged your face."

Helmeppo's body had started to tremble as she had giving him such a deadly glare. "M-My dad is to kill you all for this!" He screamed out to them before he, and his Marine bodyguards ran off with him back to the Marine base to inform his dad about what happened. This whole town as well as Luffy and the other were in grave danger now.

"Guys. I've made up my mind…" Luffy stated to his crew before he lift up one of his hands and closed it into a fist. Both Naruto and Sakura looked over at Luffy already knowing what he's going to say and to be honest they were glad. After all, after everything they're done and said they've more than earned this. "Zoro is joining my crew rather he wants to or not!"

* * *

 _ **Naruto0116: "Nice way to end things huh?"**_

 _ **Naruto: "Luffy, you kind of saved the guy's life from Sakura's wrath you know?"**_

 _ **Luffy: "If I knew she was going to punch him, I would've let her!"**_

 _ **Sakura: "Oh, don't worry. Someone in the Marines is getting punched by me in the next chapter…" –Looks at Naruto0116, at the side of her eye with a glare- Right?**_

 _ **Naruto0116: -Sweats a bit and Nods- "I-I'll try to fit it in the next script…"**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Naruto0116: "Chapter 4! I bet some of you was waiting for this."_**

 _ **Luffy: "I know, I was!"**_

 _ **Naruto0116: "Time to get ready everyone."**_

 _ **Naruto: "Okay! Operation Rescue Roronoa Zoro, and kick some Marines ass starts now!"**_

 _ **Luffy: "YEAH!"**_

 _ **Naruto0116: "That's good to hear. Hopefully, you'll play your part well when it's time."**_

* * *

Naruto, Luffy and Sakura were making a break for the Marine Base at top speed. After hearing what Helmeppo had said about what he was going to do to Zoro before his time was up. They couldn't just sit still and let this continue. They had to free Zoro before they execute him. Even though Zoro kept his end of the deal, Helmeppo wasn't the type to keep his. He's a spoiled man that wanted everything to go his way. Everything. The villagers, and Zoro.

"We should go, and see Zoro right now. We've got to break him out." Naruto said with a cocky grin on his face. Though this may not end well...

"Prison break!" Luffy had a cocky grin on his face, but that grin turned into a smirk. He had something mischievous on his mind. "I like the sound of that. Let's go!" Luffy increased in running speed.

"We have to hurry, before Morgan's son return with more men!" The villagers are going to be in danger unless they hurry. Once they free Zoro, they can defend the villagers before the Marines show up. Naruto agreed and started to run faster to keep up with Luffy before he gotten too far.

Luffy and his crew quickly made their way through town heading straight for the Marine's Headquarters. They had to be quick like Sakura said. For once, Helmeppo informs his dad about what Luffy had say, and did to him who knows what untold havoc will succumb to the village. Unfortunately, Helmeppo had left earlier than the three of them, and he was also running towards the base. Actually, he had just entered the base and was already heading towards his father's office. The man had white-blonde hair and had a steel jaw. His right hand is replaced by a huge steel axe, and the handle seems to go right through his forearm. He was wearing a large, billowing coat like a cape. Underneath he had a blue vest and blue pants with brown boots. He even had a cigar hanging out of his mouth.

This massive man was sitting on his chair smoking his cigar until he asked one of his fellow Marine soldiers a question. "… Am I not the greatest Captain this island has ever known?"

That Marine soldier saluted. "Yes sir, Captain Morgan sir."

"And yet, the taxes don't even compare to my sheer degree of greatest." Morgan said.

The male Marine sweats slightly. "But sir, they say they gave you every little piece of gold they had left, sir."

Morgan huffed. He doesn't believe a word those villagers say. He gets the feeling they're holding back on him. "Greedy lying thieving rats. Go to town, and search their houses now."

"Y-Yes sir…" The Marine soldier left Captain Morgan's office, but as the door was about to close, there was a sound of whimpering coming from down the hall. The man in the purple uniform pushes the door opened before it completely closed.

It was Helmeppo. He had a hand still on his cheek from earlier when Luffy had hit him. "Daddy! There's a group of people in town, I want you to execute them along with Zoro!"

Luffy, Naruto, and Sakura had just arrived in front of the Marine Base, and didn't want to waste anytime. Luffy jumped up and quickly hopped over the wall without delay. Naruto jumped up as well, but instead of going over, he landed at the very top of the wall. He turned around to stop Sakura from following.

"Sakura, wait here! Keep an eye out for the enemy!" Naruto requested.

Sakura halted her advance at Naruto's request. "Wait, since when did I become the lookout?"

"The Marines might go to Shells town, while we're trying to help Zoro! Make sure they don't reach the town!" Someone had to stay and buy some time for them while they're trying to help Zoro. Naruto jumps down from the wall landing on the side Zoro was on.

Sakura nods. That actually made some senses there. Though she would've prefer if one of the other two were to defend the city. Zoro heard their voices coming from the wall and look to see whom it was again. He noticed Naruto landing on the ground and he also notices Luffy walking towards him already. He was beginning to grow annoyed by Luffy and Naruto's presences now. Can't they take a hint?

"You guys again?" Zoro asked with a hint of annoyances in his tone of voice. "You must have not heard me the first time. I told you to get out of here, before you become shark bait." If they die for this, he already told them so.

"I'm going to untie you, but only if you promise to join my crew." Luffy said offering Zoro a solution to his situation.

Zoro's eyes widens slightly, but he raised an eyebrow at his words. "Your crew?" He asked.

Luffy nodded his head. His pirate crew. "I'm the Captain of a pirate crew and I'm looking for more people to join up with me."

Zoro huffs and looks away. He must not know about him. He's called a 'Pirate Hunter' for reason. "If you're a pirate, then no deal."

Luffy crosses his arms. He didn't understand why he would say no, to an offer that is to help get free from those ropes. "Come on, there's nothing wrong with being a pirate! What do you have against them?" He was curious of his reason about not liking pirates. What did they do to him?

Zoro looked up towards Luffy with shadows still casting a darken look over his eyes. "You can't trust those bastards. They're nothing more then thieving rats. I'll never join up with such criminals."

Naruto took a few steps closer towards Zoro with his hands on his hips. Has he looked in a mirror lately? "Funny, how you say that when your not that much different from them. To most people, you're scarier to them, then most pirates are."

Zoro looks at Naruto at the corner of his eyes. "People can say, and think whatever they want of me." A cocky grin soon found itself across Zoro's face. "I haven't done a damn thing in my life that I regret. I will make it through this challenge and after that, I will achieve my goal."

Luffy was once again amazed by his resolve. "Yeah, that's good to hear. But, my minds made up." Luffy turned his back to Zoro. Luffy's decision cause a vein to bulged from his forehead. "Your joining my crew rather you want to or not." Luffy had made his decision.

"What part of 'No deal' don't you understand!?" Zoro was on the verge of Luffy himself at this rate. If it were for these ropes, he'd probably strangle him.

Luffy turned back around slightly so he face Zoro with a grin on his face. "I heard you're the best Swordsman around." Luffy was challenging Zoro's strength. He wanted to see if the rumors were true. No weak pirates are allowed on his crew.

Zoro was shooting glares at Luffy. He took a deep breath and sighs heavily. "Well I am, but Morgan's son took my swords away from me!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Then I guess me, and Luffy will have to go and get them back for you." Naruto smiled at his rubber friend.

"But we're only go get them, if you promises to join my crew!" Luffy returned the smile, and nodded at Naruto's idea.

Zoro found himself once again glaring angrily at both of them. "What?! Now you're starting to piss me the hell off!" Zoro wanted to kill them!

"Let's go, Naruto!"

"Right!"

Both Naruto and Luffy had made their decision. They were going to retrieve Zoro's swords. With that, they can recruit Zoro onto their side. The ninja and the pirate started heading towards the Marine base to get Zoro's swords back to him. They just had to find out where Morgan's son Helmeppo was located. So far all they know is that he had headed for the Marine base. Still...finding him without being discovering by the Marine isn't as simple as it looks. Luffy didn't notice that he is heading in the wrong direction.

Zoro was watching Naruto heading for the base. "Wait, they was serious about getting my swords back?" Huh. He thought they were bluffing, well by all means... He then slowly turned his attention to Luffy and notices Luffy was going in the wrong direction. "Hey!"

Naruto had stopped realizing he was down one Luffy. He turned around and spotted Luffy heading the wrong way. "Luffy, you're going the wrong way!" Come on, the base is obviously this way! The blonde ninja waved his hands so Luffy knew which way to go.

Luffy came to a halt having heard Naruto's shouts. He turned around with a smile. "Oh, I didn't know! Sorry!"

Zoro closes his eyes and sighs. He couldn't take these guys seriously. "Theses guys are pirates…?" He asked himself at a low tone.

"Luffy, hurry up!"

"Coming! _**Gum Gum…**_ " He stretches out both of his arms and grabbed hold onto the wall in Naruto's he retracted himself and projecting himself across the field at high speed. He flew past Zoro heading to Naruto.

Zoro opens his eyes and they widens in shock of seeing a flying Luffy flying through the air past him with his arms stretched out. "What the hell? Who are theses guys?" That boy with the Straw Hat could stretch?!

While Naruto and Luffy was heading towards the Marine base trying to find a way inside of the base, Captain Morgan and his son was on the rooftop of the building setting up a statue of the Captain himself. He used the tax money to purchase this statue. Helmeppo was pretty pissed at his father. He was angry at why his father didn't head to town to punish the boy that had hit him in the face. He had completely ignore the fact that he was punched.

Helmeppo was standing behind his father pointing at his bruised cheek. "Dad, you're going to be getting revenge on the guy that hit me! I mean, you never hit me, so why should anyone else be able to?!"

Captain Morgan paused at his next order for his men to look at his son. That sounded like an order from his own son. He was looking at the blonde boy at the corner of his eye. "Do you want to know why, I've never hit you?" He asked.

Helmeppo didn't know why but he felt a cold sweat roll down his cheek. "B-Because, you love me as your son?" He answered.

"No, It's because…" Morgan suddenly turned around quickly and strikes Helmeppo in the face with a fist on his own, sending him spinning towards to the barricade behind him. Helmeppo let out a small squeak from the fist to his face and slams against the barricade, near the edge of the building. He was wincing but more surprised that his father had hit him!

Captain Morgan approached his downed son and stood over him wielding his Axe-hand in front of him. He has a reason for not hitting plenty of times before and that was because..."You're just so stupid, that your not even worth hitting!" That was until he decided to play Captain and tell him what to do. "But, today you gave me an order and no one gives me orders." He grabbed Helmeppo by the collar of his shirt and stare cold straight into his eyes. "Do you understand me?"

Helmeppo was trembling in fear at the intimidating look his father was giving him. "Y-Y-Y…"

His cold stare tell into a glare as he shouted for an answer. "Well, do you boy?!" He demanded an answer.

Helmeppo slowly nodded his head. "Y-Yes father…"

Morgan dropped his son down onto the concrete ground. in front of him and turns his back from Helmeppo. "Is it true someone tried to help one of our prisoners?" He asked his son is a much more calm tone.

Helmeppo was rubbing his neck before he looked up at Morgan. "Y-Yes. And I punished that little girl, for doing so!" He was groaning a bit while rubbing his neck.

Morgan turned around to face Helmeppo and also inquire a question. "Did you execute her?"

Helmeppo's eyes widens in shock. Did he what?! "What!? No, Father she's just a little girl!"

Morgan growled. His son is too soft-hearted. He pointed at one of the Marines standing to the side on him. He was going to assign him with a specific order. "You, go into town ,find that little girl, and finish her off!"

The Marine stood completely still refusing to follow that order. "N-No, Sir! I won't do that! She's just a child!"

Morgan approached the Marine with an angry glare while holding his Axe-hand. "No one disobeys my orders, not a child, not my son, and certainly not one of my men!" He stopped right in front of the Marine. "Now go, and put an end to her!"

The Marine's courage started to waver as Morgan gotten closer and he began to tremble. Yet, he stood completely still regardless of all of that. "Sir, I won't!" He shouted again.

"Won't?" He repeated as he lifts up his Axe-hand and hits the man across the back of the head with his Axe-hand towards the ground. The Marine man hit the ground with a heavy thud. He was unresponsive. All the men on the rooftop eyes widens when they spotted the man's bloody body hit the ground. He killed him so mercilessly.

His son had witnessed seeing his father killed one of his men so easily. He didn't even look to shown hesitation. "Y-Y-You killed him! Dad, you didn't have to do that!"

Morgan huffed while holding onto his Axe-hand with his other hand. He was expendable. He has more men to his disposal anyway. "My strength is what raises me up to the rank of Captain." He turns to face his Marines with his hands behind his back. He was going to give them a lecture on how the world works around here. "Listen… In this world, titles is all that matters, that means by me being Captain of this base, and highest ranking officer, I am the most superior person on this island this means, that I do everything right! Am I correct!?"

All of his Marines soldiers saluted and shouted in unison. "Y-Yes Captain Morgan sir!"

"Good, I'll go, and handle the girl myself personally. But now, we must attend to more important matters." He lifted up his hand and points at the giant statue of himself behind all of them. That was their top priority. "Be careful, setting up this master piece. All of you grab a rope, and pull!"

All of the men scrambled to grab a different rope and began to pull the statue up with all their strength, but they was struggling from the weight of the statue. They were going to need more men for this. It was so heavy, but they fear that if they complained about the weight, then Captain Morgan would kill them right on the spot making their job even more difficult.

"Look at it men, this statue is a symbol of my power! Let the world be in awe of my greatness!" Morgan was beginning to boast about the statue before it was even set up straight.

Little did they know that, at the bottom of the Marine Base on the floor level Naruto and Luffy had just arrived at the entrance of the base. They didn't have a single clue of where Zoro's swords were. Not only that, but the doors were shut tight.

"Great, now how to get inside." Naruto was scratching his head sheepishly. He was wondering how they going to get in the base without being detected.

"How about, we knock the door down, and rush in punching everything?" Luffy suggested wanting to take the easy way out.

"I wouldn't mind giving all of the Marines in here a fist to the face, but I know Sakura will be angry with us, if we acted like idiots, and just charge right in. So let's try a more discreet approach…" Naruto would rather not get punched by Sakura. Especially after the damage that Sakura did during training... He doesn't want a death wish...

"We're going to have to find that blonde guy anyway!" Luffy knew that much. Still... He looks around. Something's wrong here. "It's pretty quiet out here. Where is everyone?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Now that he mentions it... He looks up towards the roof. "Hey, let's sneak in through the roof!"

Luffy nodded his head. He can do that. "Alright, let's do it!"

Meanwhile back on the roof, the Marines were still struggling to pull up the giant statue of Captain Morgan himself. They couldn't seem to pull the statue up after almost getting pulled back in the process. Suddenly, one of the Marines accidentally pull it to the right and slightly damage the right hand of the statue just a tiny bit. The Marine knew he messed up. He swallows hard before he felt the dark presences of Captain Morgan behind him.

The Marine nearly jumped out of his skin. "Imbecile! You dare damage my statue?!" Morgan was furious at the man. Accident or not, he had damaged the hand of his greatness.

The Marine male turns around with a look of horror in his eyes when his eyes made contact with Morgan. He was starting to sweat bullets, with fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry sir! I swear, it won't happen again!" He pledged with Morgan to spare his life.

Back at the bottom of the Marine base, Naruto was running up the building with chakra focused towards his feet allowing him to stick to the wall gaining him easy access to the rooftop, so he was able to run up the building with no problem. Naruto suddenly stopped and crouched down having hear voices. The were getting louder the closer he got closer to the rooftop. The young blonde ninja narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Could they be up there? _'I hear voices…And it sounds like a lot of people.'_ Naruto was second thought on entering through the roof. "Luffy maybe we should…"

Naruto was interrupted by Luffy's hands having stretched up the wall having past Luffy until he gripped onto the edge of the rooftop barricade tightly. He jumped and launches himself upwards towards the top. " _ **Gum Gum Rocket!**_ "

Luffy had flew past Naruto who desperately tried to stop him before he did rocket himself up to the top. "Luffy wait!" He called out to him, but it was too late. He couldn't do anything about it.

Currently back on the rooftop, Morgan was just about to kill his fellow Marine for leaving an even tiny scratch on his statue. "I consider even the slightly scratch on this, nothing less, then that fool's activity will be punished by death!" He lifted up his Axe-hand over the Marine man, about to cut his head off as punishment.

"Spare me sir pleases!" The Marine continued to pledge to him but to no prevail.

At that very moment , Luffy flew upward and over the barricade. He flew past all the Marines and continued to head straight into the air over the base. At this rate, he would go flying into the water. He was starting to panic! "I'm going too fast! I can't stop!" He shouted trying to find whatever he could to stop himself.

Morgan had stop his previous action. "Huh?" His main concern was how in the world did Luffy get up here.

The Marine were beginning to panic at the sight of the flying boy. "What the hell was that!?" One of the Marine shouted in shock. "He flew up from off the ground!" Another Marine shouted.

Luffy was screaming for his life before he spotted a rope and grabbed on to it quickly to stop his ascend. "Got it!"

Due to the force of Luffy's sudden grip onto the rope to prevent himself from going any higher into the sky, the statue fell down hitting the roof hard then snapped in half with the upper half of the statue breaking off. It began to fall to the ground below leaving all of the soldiers, Helmeppo and Morgan in utter shock and horror of what happened. "No!" Helmeppo and all of the Marines' jaws drop to the floor realizing that all of their hard work that they put into that statue was destroyed along with it.

Luffy lands on his two feet with a cold sweating rolling down his check. He knew he may have screwed up. He places a hand behind his head laughing nervously at what had happened. "Sorry, about that…"

Naruto spotted the upper half of the statue falling from the rooftop. The moment he saw it was falling was the same moment he knew Luffy had given them away in the worst way possible. "That's not good…"

The statue hit the ground and shattered on impact causing the ground to shake slightly from the hit to the ground. Sakura who was still standing guard had seen what had happened. She only seen the statue falling but she knew that Naruto and Luffy just had to have had something to do with it.

Sakura gritted her teeth. She can't keep her eyes off of them for a minute! "Those two idiots! What the hell are they doing!?"

Back on top of the roof, Morgan was livid and wanted blood to be spilled by his own hands. He personally wanted Luffy's head NOW. Sorry, isn't going to allow him to get away free. "Capture that boy, so I can kill him myself!" He ordered all of his troops to move in and capture him.

The saluted while going into a bit of a panic. "Yes sir! Right away!"

Naruto reach the top of the roof and landed on the barricade crouching down. Whoa... "Crap! The whole Marine base is up here!" This was a serious miscalculation on his part.

"Daddy!" Helmeppo pointed directly at Luffy. "That guy with the Straw Hat, is the one that punched me!" Now his father and him have a similar enemy.

Luffy lumps into the air landing next to Helmeppo and puts a hand on his shoulder, with a grin. He was looking for him! "Hey, I've been looking all over for you! Let's say you, and me become friends, for a short time period, so you can help find something I need!" He wrapped his arm around Helmeppo neck and starts sprinted through the roof's door into the base.

Naruto jumped over the soldiers next in front of the door and ran along with Luffy. "We better hurry!" It's only a matter of time before they're surrounded.

"Helmeppo!" The Marine called out for him.

Morgan pointed at the direction where Luffy, and Naruto ran. "Do not let them two escape!" He ordered some of the soldiers to go after him.

While some of the Marines went in pursue of Naruto and Luffy, one of the other soldiers spotted someone on the field heading towards Zoro. "Sir, look down at the field! Someone is trespassing! They're heading for the prisoner!"

Morgan turned around and spotted a pink haired girl running towards Zoro. A vein started to bulge from his forehead. He was glaring angrily at the field in front of him. "I'm surrounded by traitors…" He growled.

At the field where Zoro was located at, the green-haired male looked up noticing a pinked haired girl heading towards him, with a small knife in her hand. She didn't look like she meant him harm, but that doesn't mean he'll trust her just like that.

Zoro's expression turned serious as she gotten closer. "Who the hell are you? What are you doing!?"

The rosette girl stops right in front of Zoro with a kunai knife in hand and started to chip away at the rope. "Keep it down, would you? I'm trying to help free you!"

Zoro growled. How many of these idiots are there here? "You have to leave! That Axe wielding maniac is going to kill you!" She's putting herself in harm's way.

Sakura still was cutting against the ropes with the kunai in hand. He wasn't going to stop even if he wanted her to. "Well, if I don't free you now, you're going to die."

Zoro's eyes widens a bit in shock. What did she say? "What are you talking about? I have just three days left, they're supposes to free me, not kill me!"

Sakura paused. She looked over at Zoro. So he really wasn't aware of Helmeppo's plan. "Sorry, but Morgan's son had other plans. He plans to execute you tomorrow."

Zoro's eyes widens even greater in shock. "He what?!" He couldn't believe he trusted that little. "That lying little...!" He hissed. He's going to pay that blonde son of a bitch ten fold for this.

"He never intended to keep his end of the deal. He lied. I never knew the Marines could be so untrustworthy… We heard the story from the little girl. When we overheard the guy saying he was going to execute you regardless of the deal, we all got mad. But, Luffy lunged forward and punched him in the face. Though if he didn't, I would have… " Sakura still wanted to.

"He punched him…?" Zoro repeated. Luffy and him aren't even friends, hell, they barely know each other and yet he defended him.

Sakura resumed cutting against the ropes again. "Yeah, but now because of him punching that guy and breaking a statue of who I think was the Captain's. I'm pretty sure now the Marines are dead set on catching Luffy, and us too…"

"Heh…" That idiot got them all in deeper trouble. It's almost laughable.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on asking you to be a pirate but, I am asking for you to help us. We're helping you, so the least you can do is lean us a hand. Right now, we're the only ones around that can help you from execution. And right now, if you were to help us, your being helping our chances of survival." She smiled softly at Zoro.

Zoro heard what she said, but was at a lost for words. Her offer was tempting. It would go against his code if he were to abandon them here without repaying his debt. He looked to still be deep in thought. Suddenly the two heard a loud and angry voice followed by a stomp towards the ground. It caught both of their attention.

"End of the line!" They both saw that it was Captain Morgan himself. He wasn't alone. The Marines came out from behind Captain Morgan with rifles in their hands, aimed directly towards Sakura, and Zoro.

 _'Damn… I can't do anything like this!'_ Zoro was still armless. Without a sword, he can't do anything to defend himself!

Sakura turned to face the soldiers with their rifles in hands. This was a dire situation...

"For the crime of helping a prisoner and plotting against me, I sentence the both of you to die where you stand!" Morgan's punishment equal death no matter who they were. Man, woman, or even a child.

Sakura huffed. Still...what were those weapons in their hands. She whispers at a low enough tone so only Zoro would hear her. "What are those weapons, they're using?"

Zoro looked at Sakura for a moment before his gaze turned dumbfounded. She's not serious, is she? He whispers back to her still dumbfounded. "What? You never saw a gun before?"

Sakura took noticed to the dumbfounded look and glare at him. "Where I live, we don't use those things! Now explain how they work!"

Zoro sighs heavily to himself. What backwater city or town doesn't know what a gun is? He whispers back to her. "See the trigger where there index finger is? If they pull that, a bullet comes out. They hurt like hell, if they hit you. You best DOGDE, or BLOCK with that knife of yours, okay?"

Sakura felt a vein bulge from her forehead. Zoro was really pushing it. "Keep treating me like I'm dumb and I'll leave you here to rot!"

Zoro didn't take her threat seriously. He pointed out towards the Marines in front of them. "I would focus on those guns, if I was you…" Zoro forgot to mention that bullets are fast. So, stay focus.

Back inside of the Marine Base, Naruto and Luffy were running through the halls of the base. They were currently running down the hallway on the base in search of Zoro's swords while dragging Helmeppo along with them. Naruto was following after Luffy believing he knows where he's going. But, they've been running for a while now and Naruto was beginning to wonder where they were heading.

"Luffy, where are we going?" He asked.

"I don't know! I just started running!" Luffy answered.

Naruto stopped running before he pointed at the Helmeppo in his hands. "Ask the guy your carrying!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot I had this guy." Luffy came to a halt and allowed Helmeppo a breather. "Where's Zoro's swords at?" He asked.

Helmeppo was panting heavily and crying. The constant running along with Luffy dragging him half the time was too much for the man. "They're in my room… We passed it…" He pointed behind them towards one of the doors they past. "Now pleases let me go…"

Luffy turns around and faces Naruto. "Couldn't he have say something sooner?" He asked.

Naruto crosses his arms over his chest. "Couldn't you have asked him sooner?" He countered.

Luffy grins. He's right. "Touché." The rubber boy looked down at Helmeppo. Still, now they gotta go back. "Now I'm going to have to drag this guy all the way back."

Naruto sighs to himself. Helmeppo looks like he's had enough of this ride with Luffy. They heard several guns cocked behind them. "Uh oh…"

The two spotted the Marines come out with their rifles aimed at Naruto, and Luffy. Oh boy... Well, there's only three of them, so they could easily handle them. "Put Captain Morgan's son down now, or we'll be force to shoot you!"

Naruto looks at Luffy. He wasn't sure how to approach this. "This is a fine mess we got ourselves into now Luffy. Got any ideas?"

"Just one." Luffy had a small smirk spreading through his face. "You're going to love it." Luffy suddenly picks up Helmeppo and places him in front of himself and Naruto. He had Helmeppo positioning like a human-shield. He started running towards the Marines with Helmeppo in front of them.

The Marines were all in disbelief at Luffy's idea and they were all suddenly knocked out of the way like a bunch of bowling pins. Helmeppo was screaming for his life as Luffy was running with him, as his shield from the bullets.

"Strike!" Luffy was laughing while still running.

Naruto followed after Luffy, after he rammed the Marines out the way. "You're right! I do love the idea! They can't shoot at us, if Morgan's son is in the way!"

They continue down the hall outrunning all of the Marines pursuing them until they arrived at Helmeppo room. They didn't waste anytime in asking for a key. Luffy just kicked the door open not caring if it flew off the hinges. Luffy walked inside of the room dropping Helmeppo on the floor. The blonde ninja walked inside and looks around for the swords and spots three swords in the corner leaning against the bed. "Over there." He pointed towards the swords

"Nice work!" Luffy walks over towards the swords. He slowly approached the swords then crouches down in front of them with a confused look on his face. He scratches his hair. "So uh…Which one is his?" Luffy picked up all three swords examining each one thoroughly.

Naruto scratches his hair too. They forgot to ask Zoro which sword was his. "That's a good question…" Naruto looked outside the window having noticed a large amount of Marines at the yard. He even notices the they had their weapons aimed for Zoro's pole. Crap...Naruto's heart sank when he spotted a certain rosette colored hair girl there too. "Sakura is down there!"

"Huh?" Luffy was surprises to hear that Sakura was also down there. He approached the window and took notices to Sakura as well. "We're going down there!"

Naruto nodded his head. "Of course! We have to save them! But, we don't have the time to run out of here!"

"Who say anything about running? We're launching out of here!" Luffy was thinking of a rocket! He grips onto the window than pulled back letting his arms stretch out across the room. "Hang on to me!" He ordered.

Naruto nodded his head and begrudgedly grabbed onto Luffy's shoulders tightly. This was going to be a bumpy ride...

"Ready?!" Luffy asked.

Naruto nodded his head. This was the only way to get to the others in time.

Meanwhile, back on the field with Sakura, Zoro. Captain Morgan and the Marines were ready to fire on Sakura and Zoro once Captain Morgan had given them the signal. "To think, you could pull off some interesting moves around here. Have your two friends distract us, while that girl frees you from those ropes. Seem pretty poorly thought out!" Morgan wouldn't have taken Zoro as a strategist.

"I've always fought alone, like a real man does! I don't fight like a coward, using his men like expendables!" Even thought they're not his friends, he wouldn't uses them in such a despicable way like Morgan would.

Morgan shook his head in disappointment. "Roronoa Zoro, don't you dare underestimate me, you may be a strong fighter to others, but to my eyes, you're just a rat out of the trash! Take aim men!" He ordered all of his soldiers to take aim towards them with their rifles.

Zoro's eyes widens a bit and his eyes intensified. He was growing desperate now. He can't die here! _'No! I can't afford to die here!'_ The green-haired male gritted his teeth angrily

Sakura had a cocky grin making it's way across her face. They were seriously underestimating her. She began gathering chakra to her right fist and readied to use it. Luffy was just about to launch the both of them through the air towards Sakura, and Zoro's quick rescue, but then Naruto remembered something important about Sakura.

Luffy had a grin plastered across his face. "Hang on tight! _**Gum Gum…**_ "

Naruto's tries to stop Luffy. He just remembered it! "Wait Luffy! I get the feeling Sakura might-…!"

" _ **Rocket!**_ " Luffy suddenly launched himself and Naruto through the window, shattering the glass while flying through the air heading directly towards Sakura and Zoro. They continued their little glide through the air at extreme speed but they weren't going to make it in time!

"FIRE!" Morgan signaled his Marine soldiers on the field to pull the triggers from their rifles. They all began to fire a barrage of bullets towards both Zoro, and Sakura.

Sakura clenches her hand into a tight fist before she roared. "Cha!" He threw a punched aim for the ground. The fist connected with the ground and the ground crack from the strength she put into it. The entire place started to shake like an actual earthquake had just hit. The large increase in multitude was knocking all of the Marine men off balance right before they fired at her. She had caused most of bullets to either miss both her, and Zoro, but the rocks deflected them elsewhere.

Zoro stood there in utter shock. His mouth was left wide open at the display of strength. _'Is she some kind of monster?'_ He's beginning to wonder rather or not if Luffy was the only monster here.

Some of the Marines were going into a panic. They were on high alert about Sakura now. They thought she was just a normal girl. She's a monster in disguises. Some of the soldiers were knocked out in the middle of the earthquake. Some of them was knocked out from just the shock alone.

Morgan was also shocked. His eyes widens while he's standing his ground on one knee trying to keep balances. He was still wincing and surprised by Sakura's hidden strength. "I shouldn't have underestimated that girl…!"

At that moment, two people came out of the sky and lands on the ground in front of Sakura, and Zoro. It was none other than Luffy and Naruto making an amazing entrances, which was unnecessary. Morgan stood up on his feet and order his soldiers that were still conscious to aim for Luffy instead. "What are you waiting for men!? Fire! Fire at the boy with the Straw hat!"

All the Marines that were still conscious struggled to stand up on the rocky field. They were afraid of what Luffy could do. But they slowly aimed and fire towards Luffy and Naruto like they were ordered.

"Behind you!" Zoro warned Luffy of the incoming soldiers aim for her.

Luffy turns around with his arms spread out positioning himself as a shield for the others. The bullets had connected with his entire ensuring certain death for Luffy.

Naruto was still crouching down recovering from the landing. He heard Zoro's warning. "Luffy!"

Sakura noticed the bullets hit Luffy, right after Naruto did. "Luffy!" She called out to him.

The bullets had hit, but they didn't pierced his body, in fact the bullets only stretched out throughout the back of his body. Luffy cast shadows over his eyes. All of the Marines' eyes widens in shock at what they were witnessing. He looked like a monsters to their eyes. Second to Sakura...

Luffy looked up at them with a cocky grin. He forced the bullets to retract from within his body sending them all back towards the Marines. All of the bullets flew past the Marines. One of the bullets flew past Morgan missing his face by a hair. Morgan stood there still in shock of what happened. "What…in the…?"

Luffy started laughing. Bullets are futile against a rubber man. "Bullets, like those won't work on a guy like me!" Luffy shouted. He was boasting.

Zoro's eyes widens in shock even more. These girls are freaky. "W-Who the hell are you people?!"

"Monkey D. Luffy! And I'm the guy that going to become the King of the Pirates!" He looked over at Zoro at the corner of his eyes and grins towards him.

Naruto stood up on his feet with a small smile on his face. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki. Don't you forget it. I'm going to be Hokage some day." But enough with the introduction. He turned around towards Morgan. "Luffy." He called out towards him.

Luffy turns around and looks at Captain Morgan. His cocky grin fades. "But first, we're going to have to deal with this guy!" He punches his fist into the palm of his other hand staring at Captain Morgan.

Naruto smirked. "This should be interesting."

Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Yeah, it should."

Morgan's eyes intensified with rage. "None of you, and I mean none of you, is going to leave this place alive!"

* * *

 ** _Naruto0116: "Next Chapter is going to be a fighting scene."_**

 _ **Naruto: "Me, Luffy, Sakura, and maybe Zoro vs. Captain Morgan! I'm going make sure I do something epic in the next fight!"**_

 _ **Luffy: "I can't watch to see it!"**_

 _ **Naruto: "You're going to have to wait till next chapter to find out."**_

 _ **Luffy: "Can I at least get a hint?"**_

 _ **Naruto: "No!"**_

 _ **Naruto0116: "Out of time."**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Naruto0116: "Welcome to Chapter 5 everyone."**_

 _ **Zoro: "Hey, I'm going to be in this fight, right?"**_

 _ **Naruto0116: "Yeah, don't worry. I have you doing something useful."**_

 _ **Luffy: "Finally, I get to see how much stronger Naruto has become!"**_

 _ **Naruto: -Laughs a bit- "You'll be surprise when you see my new jutsus!"**_

 _ **Sakura: "Let's get this part over with!"**_

 _ **Naruto0116: "On with the Chapter."**_ **  
**

* * *

Zoro was staring at Luffy from the back on the group. After everything that he witnessed of Luffy and the others, Zoro knew for a fact that none of these guys could be human. One girl has super strength and one of the guys can stretch like a rubber man. He's almost afraid of what the blonde boy can do. None of them could possible be human... Especially that girl… She was a monster in Zoro's eyes. He hopes to never get on her bad side. He may not live too long if he was to. Still... Zoro didn't have any options here. He'll either die, or join Luffy's crew. Die here, or become a pirate. He's thought long and hard about this. He's finally made his decision…

The green-haired male looked up at their supposedly Captain. "Monkey D. Luffy, was it?" He asked.

Luffy nodded his head. "Yup!"

Zoro had a small smirk spreading across his face. "You're the son of the devil himself. You say you want me to join you, right?" He huffed. "Well, it's a deal, I'd rather be a pirate then to die here!"

Luffy's grin made it's way across his face at the news of Zoro willingly joining his crew. He began to jump with joy. "Great, we got ourselves a new friend! This is perfect!"

"Heh!" Naruto had a grin of his own on his face. "Now, we got ourselves a Swordsman!" Naruto said with a look happiness on his face. Sakura merely smiled at the news.

Zoro groans to himself. "Alright, enough celebrating! Hurry up, and cut me free!" Did they forget he's still tied up?!

"Oh yeah!" Sakura did... She went back to cutting the ropes around Zoro's stomach.

Naruto ran over towards Zoro and Sakura. They all forgot to untie Zoro. "Let me help you." Naruto also pulls out a kunai knife and began cutting away at the ropes on Zoro's legs.

"I can help too!" Luffy ran over, with Zoro's swords and puts them down near the pole. He began to attempt trying to untie the knots around his other arm.

The Marines were still in a state of panic from everything that has just transpired. First, a girl with monstrous strength, a guy who's body seems to be immune to bullets and like Zoro, they were afraid of what the blonde boy's power could possibly be.

"What is up with those guys?! First, a girl with massive strength, then a guy that bullets can't hurt!"

Luffy was still trying to untie the knot on the ropes around Zoro's arms, but he wasn't doing so well with it. Luffy pouted. "I can't untie this knot!" He complained as he struggled even harder with the knots.

Naruto continued to cut against the ropes but Luffy wasn't the only one that was having trouble with the ropes. Naruto cursed. "Damn it, theses ropes are made of some strong stuff!" Sakura was considering ripping the pole out of the ground to save them the trouble.

Zoro was beginning to get aggravated and started to lose hope in them. They were taking too long to free him from his ropes. "Quit screwing around! You got to hurry!" He shouted. Who knows how many longer they got until the Marines attack again.

Monster or not... Captain Morgan wasn't going to let any of them escape. Not without getting past him and his Marines first. "It doesn't matter who they are! Those who oppose me will be executed! If guns won't work, then cut them to pieces!"

Sharp objects were their next plan. All of the Marines started running towards Luffy, and everyone else, pulling out their swords letting out small war cry. Luffy didn't notices the approaching soldiers and continue trying to free Zoro.

"Hey, the knot is getting even tighter!" Luffy was going irritated now. He feels like the rope is messing with him now!

Unless Luffy. Naruto had heard the Marine's war cry. Not to mention, their foot steps sounded like an approaching stampede. Naruto had to buy time for them. He could take them all on by himself while they focus on freeing Zoro. Naruto's expression turned serious as he formed a handsign. " _ **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!**_ "

A large amount of Naruto's clones appear behind him. Naruto created just as many clones of himself to match the same amount of Marines that was charging towards them. All the Marines came to a halt with their eye widens in shock and horror. So, one of them has massive strength, the other can stretch his body like rubber, and the blonde one can clone himself?!

"Clones?! Is that some kind of magic!? Or could it be another Devil Fruit?" As soon as that Marine finished his sentence, a clone of Naruto lunges towards him, and knees him in the face. After that, all the other clones started attacking against the Marines that were still standing.

Naruto turns around and looks at Luffy and Sakura. "I brought us some time! Hurry up!" Of course, he has full confidences in the fact that his clones can buy plenty of time, but there always could be that one Marine that could sneak by.

Luffy nodded and continues struggling to untie the knot. "What the hell! It got even tighter!" Luffy exclaimed angrily. He

Zoro growled. He'll do it himself! "Just give me my damn swords!"

"You don't have to yell!" Luffy countered as he bends down to picks up the swords and holds them out in front of Zoro.

Five of the Marines managed to get past Naruto's clone and charges towards Luffy with his back turned, and attempted to cut him with the swords in hand. Naruto, himself, chased after them, but they had already reach Luffy before he could do anything about it.

"Crap!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura gasped when she saw the Marines as well. "Luffy, Behind you!" She warned him.

Luffy turned his head around having noticed the Marines. All of the Marines lift their swords up over their head and dropped down their sword in the attempt to cut Luffy's head off. In a blink of an eye something solid got in their way blocking all five of their swords in a flash. A man appeared behind Luffy defending him with one sword in each hand and one sword in his mouth, protecting Luffy from all five of the Marines' swords. Naruto and Sakura took notices to the assailant. Captain Morgan also noticed the face of the man that was protecting Luffy.

"Roronoa Zoro!" Morgan suddenly called out the name of the assailant.

Luffy was looking in awe and grins up at Zoro who defended him. "Whoa, so cool!"

Naruto's eyes widens a bit himself while he was staring at Zoro in awe. "Whoa. That was amazing…"

Sakura couldn't help but also be in awe of Zoro. He just killed two birds with one stone. "He not only cut himself free, but also was able to protect Luffy."

All of the Marines were beginning to tremble at the sight of Zoro underneath their blades. Zoro shot a deadly gaze at all of the Marines above him. "Make one move, and you're all dead." He threaten.

"P-Please spare us…" The Marines were begging for their lives now that they know that Zoro had them in the palm of his hands.

Morgan was staring down at the group of Marines. What were they doing? Why weren't they attacking? "Why are you all just standing there?! Execute all of them now!"

Luffy's eyes twitched before an idea struck him. "All of you better dodge!" Luffy lifted up his leg and stretched it out to side of him while he was beginning to spin. " _ **Gum Gum…**_ "

"Uh oh…" Naruto felt a cold sweat roll down his cheek. All of Naruto's clones turned into smoke and he ducks down. Sakura duck down shortly after him, but Zoro looked at Luffy confused as to why he should duck.

" _ **Whip!**_ " Luffy stretches his left leg out in a wide circle and kicks all of the Marines on Zoro out of the way. Each one of them landed on the ground knocked out cold. Zoro had ducked down at last second evading the kick. The few of the Marines left standing couldn't believe their eyes.

"A boy that can make clones, a girl with monstrous strength, a man that can uses three swords, and a rubber human!?"

Morgan began to clench his teeth tightly together. Now he knows that he's dealing with freaks. All three of those kids aren't human. "Theses kids aren't normal… Three of them must have eaten Devil Fruits."

One of the fellow Marines looked up at Morgan. "Captain, we're no match for any of them! Now that they got Zoro on their side they're way too strong for us!" This Marine wasn't afraid to admit how outmatch they by them.

"Luffy?!" Sakura called out for him. Sakura noticed Luffy had took off sprinting directly towards the Marines. He continued running ignoring all of the Marine solders. They were only in the way. There was so few of them anyway. Luffy had a specific target in mind and that was Captain Morgan himself.

Morgan braced himself for when Luffy came charging towards him. Luffy jumped through the air when he gotten close enough then threw a punch at Morgan. Morgan lifted up his Axe-Hand and uses it as a shield to protect his abdomen that Luffy had aimed for. The two Captain had collided in battle.

Zoro removed the sword from his mouth to observe the battle at hand. If any of the soldiers got involved, he would jump in just to defend Luffy, but no more than that. Naruto formed his famous Shadow Clone hand sign. " _ **Shadow Clone Jutsu.**_ " Naruto had only used enough chakra to summon one clone.

Morgan uses his own strength to push Luffy back from him. He tosses off his Marine jacket while Luffy lands back to his feet and quickly regains his balance. Morgan stood up while pointing his Axe-hand directly towards Luffy. "A civilian with no rank is no match for me! I am the Captain of the Marines! Axe hand Morgan!" He declared out towards Luffy.

Luffy merely smirked at Morgan's boast of his title. "You sure do know how to make an entrance." The young rubber boy crouches down before reintroducing himself to Morgan. "I'm Luffy. Nice to meet you!"

Morgan ran over towards Luffy and swung his heavy Axe-hand towards Luffy. "DIE!"

Luffy jumped over him dodging the axe completely as the axe hit the ground when Luffy was a second ago. Morgan turned around swiftly yelling as he attempted to cut Luffy again with his Axe-hand. Luffy dodged again by jumping out the way.

Morgan's Axe-hand impacted against the ground. The force behind his Axe-hand managed to leave a small gap in between the ground. But, Luffy was unfazed by the attack as he drop kicked Morgan in the facing knocking him off his feet and he landed on the ground. Morgan bounced off the ground and quickly performed a back flip before landing back on his feet with a growl. Luffy also landed on his feet with a cocky grin on his face.

Naruto held his hand out towards the clone next to him, the clone began to rapidly move both of it's hands all around the air near Naruto's hand. Chakra started gathering towards Naruto's hand and it began to take the form of a ball of spiraling chakra. "Here goes…"

Morgan stood back up on his feet gritting his teeth. "You brat!" He growled.

"Heh!" Luffy lunged himself towards Morgan.

Morgan lifts his Axe-hand up over his body and drops it down on Luffy. "Die!" He shouted angrily.

Luffy spun out of the way with a cocky grin on his face. He didn't feel like dying today! "I don't want to!" Luffy kicked Morgan across his face while he was spinning. Morgan hadn't seen the kick coming and the kick connect with his metal jaw. He let out a small grunt as he flew through the air before he crashed down onto the ground. Luffy didn't give Morgan a chance to recover, he jumped on top of Morgan than grabbed him by the shirt collar forcing him to sit up so he could look Luffy in the eye. "What kind of Marines are you… killing people just like that!?" Luffy exclaimed as he punches Morgan in the face. He was going to pummel him into the dirt.

"Wait! Straw hat, look at this!" Helmeppo shouted out towards Luffy trying to get his attention. Luffy punched Morgan in the face once more, without realizing someone had called him. Helmeppo had a gun to Sakura's head from behind her back.

"I said wait! Are you an idiot?! Can't you see that I have a hostage here?" Helmeppo screamed at to him. Sakura was now catching on to what he was saying. She was surprised that he had chosen her as the hostage. Does she look that defenseless?

Zoro called out to Luffy. "Hey." Luffy finally looked up having realized that Helmeppo was here. How long was he there?

"If you care about her life, don't move! You try anything and, I'll shoot!" He warned them with a gun directly aim for her head.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "You're kidding, right?" Sakura asked.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?!" Helmeppo replied.

Luffy began to stare for a short amount of time at Helmeppo. His stare had no expression. He started walking over towards him grinning. "You're a idiot. You pick the worst hostage." She is NOT defenseless.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Helmeppo paused for a moment… Wait, what did he mean by that? Helmeppo began to wonder. "Wait… Worst hostages?"

Luffy: -Stops walking, and holds his right arm back- " _ **Gum Gum…**_ "

Morgan was right behind Luffy with his Axe-hand over his head. "I'm the Captain of the Marines, Axe Hand Morgan!" He declared once more to the heavens and everything here. Luffy had a feeling that he was here going to attempt to sneak attack him again. He decided to trust his comrade to save him. After all, if he can't trust his comrades with his life then he can't call them a friend!

Sakura didn't think Luffy noticed the big guy. "Luffy, behind you!"

Zoro puts his one sword back in his mouth and prepared to attack until he had taken notices to a certain blonde ninja in mid-air behind Morgan. He was holding a ball of chakra in the palm of his hand and was falling from the skies heading towards Morgan. He could only hope he will make it in time to stop him. Still...Zoro didn't take any chances and still readied himself

Helmeppo was going to pull the trigger on Sakura if she said another word. "S-Shut up! Hurry up, and kill him father!" A vein bulged from her forehead as he growls. She then ducked down, tripped Helmeppo off his feet and kicks Helmeppo towards Luffy's direction. It was at the moment... Helmeppo just found out why she was the worst hostages. She was nothing like the other women in the village. She was just as dangerous as the men, maybe worse... But, he was too late to do anything about it as he goes flying towards Luffy.

 _ **"Pistol!"**_ Luffy shouted the name of his attack as he stretches his arm out throwing a devastating punch directly at Helmeppo's face.

Captain Morgan was just about to cut Luffy in half, but right before the Axe touched Luffy, a ball of chakra smashed against Captain Morgan's jaw. " _ **Rasengan!**_ " Naruto screamed out the name of his own attack and jammed the ball of chakra into Morgan's face. The destructive force of the chakra had send Morgan flying across the field like an actual rag doll. He continued to fly across the field until he slammed against the wall with a small crater behind him. The impact from the _**Rasengan**_ as well as his back hitting the wall caused his eyes to rolled back behind his head before he fell to the ground unconscious.

Luffy grins as he started retracting his arm back to his body. "Nice work, crew!" He was so proud of them all. His arm retracted and he performed a little spin when it came back. "Heh!"

Zoro had a small cocky grin on his face. He takes the sword out his mouth to reply. "It was nothing, Captain."

"Nothing, I can't handle." Naruto nodded his head before he gave Luffy a thumbs up.

Sakura let out a small sigh. "Glad that's over with." The rosette girl turned her attention over towards the last remaining Marines that were still standing. "What about them?"

The Marines were all just standing there in shock. They've just witness their Captain's defeat at the hands of the enemy. They couldn't help but be impressed with their power. "C-Captain Morgan has been beaten! Unbelievable! Theses guys are unreal!"

Zoro decided to return all of his swords to their sheaths. If they're not going to attack, there's no point in sticking around. Zoro watches the Marine's movements at the side of his eyes with his back turned to them. "If there is anyone else that wants to fight us, then do it now." Otherwise, they'll be on their way. Naruto made his way over towards Zoro and stood next to him.

All of the Marines look towards gets other than drops their swords to the ground. They must be giving up, right? They throw theirs hats into the air cheering loudly over the defeat Captain? They were celebrating. But, why were they celebrating over the defeat of their Captain? "We're finally free! Yes! We don't have to follow anymore of his orders!"

Sakura had a look of confusion on her face. "Huh?"

Luffy was looking towards the Marines with an expression similar to a blank page. "That's weird, they seem happy that their Captain was defeated…"

Naruto had sort of figured out what may have happened. He looked over at Luffy, with a small grin, as he places his hands behind his head. "By the look of things, they must have been scared of the big guy for a long time. They must be glad for us saving them from him. I guess not all of the Marines were as bad as we thought, huh?" He asked.

The boy with the Straw Hat nodded his head. "I guess so!"

The entire group heard the sound of metal clanging. Then they saw that Zoro's swords had fallen to the ground in front of him. Zoro had no strength left to stand anymore. He soon fell to the floor with a sicken thud, completely drained. He used his remaining strength just to defend Luffy that one time and maybe defend him again were it not for Naruto's rasengan.

"Zoro!" Sakura called out to him worried for his concern. "What's wrong?"

Zoro's body was unresponsive. The only movement came from his finger that twitched at the call of Sakura. "I'm just…so hungry…" Being tied up with barely any food for weeks can do that to you.

Luffy couldn't help but laugh. That was bound to happen to Zoro. "That smashed up rice ball didn't help him at all!"

Naruto walked over to Zoro placing one of Zoro's arms around his neck. He started to help Zoro stand up. "Come on, let's get you some food."

Zoro started to walk while using Naruto for support. He was leaning on him as they head for the town. "That sounds…nice…"

Naruto helped Zoro walk back towards the town. Zoro stumbled a few times causing Naruto to catch him telling him numerous times not to faint on him. If he fainted, that would make taking him back to the village more difficult!

"Even you have limits." Sakura said before she soon found herself following Naruto and Zoro.

"Wait up!" Luffy ran after the others.

They all headed back to town, to tell everyone that Captain Morgan won't be terrorizing their town anymore. They also began celebrating their victory over Captain Morgan, and the town thanked them by giving them all they could eat. That was to the delight of Zoro, and Luffy.

Those words sounded like heaven to their ears. Zoro was in the middle of stuffing his face. He had just currently finished his third place of food that Rika's mother personally cooked for them. This was her way of saying thank you for saving the town and also helping Rika. Were it not for Luffy, who know how badly hurt the kid would've been.

"I am so stuffed!" Zoro exclaim as he leans back against the chair. "I haven't eaten a decent meat in _**so**_ long!" It's been weeks since he did.

Naruto was actually on his fourth bowl of ramen and was in the middle of eating his fourth bowl. Much to the surprises of Zoro, seeing how he's the one that was staving! Luffy had them both beat, though. He was on his tenth plate of food and still forcing it all down. Where does it all go?

Naruto had let a small laughter escape from his lips. "You went 3 weeks without eating? I couldn't last that long without a meal! You must be a survivor." Naruto was in awe. He couldn't go that all without something to eat. He needs his ramen!

"Huh, you're finished already?" Luffy ask with his mouth full.

Zoro pointed at the nine plates on display next to the rubber boy. "How the hell do you have a bigger appetite than me?!" He's not only a rubber man, but a bottomless pit!

"This food is so delicious! I can't stop eating it! Right, Sakura?!" He turned his attention towards Sakura.

Sakura wasn't much of an eater. She's a girl so she has to eat less in order to keep her body in shape as she would said... Though she's sort of staving herself. She had just finished her first and probably last plate. "It really is good. But you should learn to stop eating so much like a pig!" Luffy's manner at eating are disgusting... Sakura looked over towards the corner and smiles a bit at the sight of her. "Thank you for treating us to food."

Rika's mother had returned the smile. "It's no problem! The town was saved, thanks to you guys!"

"You really are amazing!" Rika smiled up at Luffy.

"Yup, I am!" Luffy was starting to boast. "And I'm going to be even more amazing! I'm going to become King of the Pirates! And I even have a crew now!"

Zoro had a small smirk spreading across his face. "So, how many others have you gathered besides me? You said you were in the middle of gathering a crew. To be King of the Pirates, you must have a great numbers of crewmates." Zoro would be lying if he wasn't a little curious of how big the crew is. Someone like Luffy must have a large amount of pirates under him.

"Nope, just you three." Luffy deadpanned.

Zoro's eyes widens in shock. He paused for a moment before he finally realized what Luffy was saying. "H-Hold on! So then…" He pointed at himself then towards Luffy then the others. Is he saying that...

Luffy had a grin on his face. "Yep! Just us four right now!"

Zoro shook his head in disbelief. He leans forward in his chair. "Are we really going to call ourselves a pirate crew, with just the four of us!?" Zoro threw that question out there still trying to process 'Pirate Crew' and 'made of four'. Well... it'll be the first time for something.

Naruto placed his bowl down and wipes his lips. "Yeah, pretty much." He's weird out too, but it's fine to him.

"Did you not see how strong we were against those Marines they didn't stand a chance!" Luffy shouted. They owed them!

Zoro placed his hand on the table and sighs slightly. Despite how small the crew is. They are pretty powerful by themselves. "You got a point, but what about a ship? Where's your pirate ship?" The swordsman asked curiously.

Sakura pointed towards the window. "Look out the window."

Zoro got up from his chair having approached the window to get a good look at the ship. "At least you got the ship part down…" That's a shock.

Luffy smiles brightly and throws his arms up into the air. "Soon, we'll have even a bigger ship then that! Just watch!"

Zoro couldn't help but laugh. One question remains. "And how exactly are you going to that!?"

"And we'll even get a pirate flag, too! I can image it now!" Luffy smile had widen greatly. "Yeah! It's going to look so freaking cool!" Luffy's eyes were glittering with such hope. and a beautiful image of his pirate ship and crew. His eyes were beginning to sparkle greatly.

Sakura let out a heavy sigh. Luffy is so hopeless sometimes. "I think Luffy was born without any sense of planning things…"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Hopefully things will work out."

Zoro covered his face with one hand, looking down in disappointment. He was mainly disappointed in Luffy... "Did we really just make this guy our Captain?!" Zoro was starting to question rather or not, if he joined the right crew.

"Don't worry, we'll get more members before long!" Luffy nodded his head. They have to!

Rika looks up at Luffy ."Hey, so where are you going from here on?" She asked.

"Can't you tell?! The Grand Line!" Luffy answered.

"If, we're really planning to go to the Grand Line, then we'll going to need more than just us four." Sakura said while crossing her arms.

Naruto grins happily and leans over on the table. "Luffy, me, and Zoro are more than enough for anyone!"

Sakura suddenly elbows Naruto in the stomach, with a slight glare on her face. "Don't joke about things like that." Sakura was being serious here. They have to get more powerful members. A lot more!

Naruto held in the small cry from the elbow in his stomach. She knocked the breath out of him just now... He fell to his knees clutching his stomach before he looked up at Sakura. "But Sakura… That wasn't a joke…"

Rika looks towards Sakura confused. This is the first time she heard of the Grand Line. What is that? "Is the Grand Line really that bad?"

Sakura nodded his head. He placed a hand under her chin. She read about it in one of the books that Tsunade had given her by accident. Still... he remembers the important parts. "Yes. I ran across a book explaining about the Grand Line." It took her a while to remember what she's read. "This world has two oceans, right? There's a giant continent that cuts them right in two, called the 'Red Line'. There's a town in the middle of the Red Line, and the Grand Line goes through it at the right angle, and stretches across the world. A man named 'Gold Roger' who was the current King of the Pirates, once obtained everything this world had to offer, and before he died, he left the great One Piece treasure there, so now pirates everywhere have set sail for the Grand Line. It's now an intense battlefield, and is called a pirate graveyard, or so I read." That's about all he remembered from the book. Question is... Why did Lady Tsunade have this in her bookcase anyway?

Naruto slowly recovered from the hit he received from her. "And where exactly did you get all that info from?" He asked in a bit of a wheezy voice. He was still wincing too.

"A book called 'One Piece.'" Sakura uncrossed her arms. "Why you asked?"

Naruto waved his hands furiously. "N-No reason…No reason at all…" He turned his attention away from her. _'I should have known…'_

"She's right about all of that. They also say that whoever enters the Grand Line never comes out alive…" Rika's mother said.

"That's also what the book say." Sakura said.

"But the 'One Piece' is somewhere there, so we're going there!" That's one of the reasons why Luffy became a pirate.

Zoro leans back in his chair again with a small smile on his face. "Well, it can't be helped." Looks like they've made a decision. Grand Line is their next stop.

At that moment the restaurant's front door opens up and everyone looks towards it having spotted several Marines come walking through it. Were they planning to try to capture them now? If they were, they're not going down without a fight. You'd think they would let them go since they saved the town.

"Excuse me!" One of the male Marines came walking in. She must be the one in charge since Morgan is out of commission. He slowly approached Luffy and the others with his hands resting behind his back. "Is it true that you are pirates?" He asked.

Luffy nods and grins. "Yeah. We had just gained a new member and is now forming a pirate crew!" He answered honestly still not understanding the situation yet...

"We appreciate that you saved our base and this town from that tyrant! However, now that we know you are pirates, in the name of the Marines, we cannot stand by quietly!" He exclaimed.

Naruto stood up on his feet. "What are you trying to say?" He asked. Are they picking a fight with them? After they actually did save the town?

"What we are saying is… You must leave this town at once! Out of obligation, we will refrain from contacting headquarters." The man replied. Rather or not they saved them, they can't just allow pirates to walk around freely in town.

"You can't be serious!" Sakura shouted before she found herself stand out with her anger rising. "We save you guys, and this is how you repay us?"

Luffy was staring at the Marine with a blank stare for a few moments. They're not going to arrest them or attempt to do so. And they're being kind enough to just tell them to leave quietly. Luffy smiled slightly. "It's fine. We was just leaving anyway." Luffy slowly got up to his feet. "Thanks for the food, lady!"

"You're leaving already?" Rika frowned. She wanted to talk to them some more.

"Yeah. Later." Luffy waved, as he begins walking towards the exit.

Zoro huffed as he stood up after Luffy. He grabbed his three swords and followed his Captain outside. Naruto begrudgedly followed Luffy outside. Well, at least they're ask nicely to leave town. They gave them the option. Sakura was with Naruto as they walked past the Marines in their path.

They all began walking towards the boat outside at the docks with a few bags of food the civilians gave to them as they were heading for their ship. They felt relief to leave town on a good note. Despite being forced out of town by the Marines, they were happy that the villagers liked them.

"Well this is a fitting way to leave town. At least we got something else out of this." Zoro said.

"I guess you're right. At least they didn't try to arrest us." Naruto agreed with Zoro before he threw the bags on the boat followed by him jumping on top of the ship.

Luffy laughed. "That's for sure!" He jumped on top of the boat. He turned to pick up the anchor so they could leave.

"Yeah." Sakura seconds that. "This does seem better, then having everyone hate us for being pirates." That, they can all agree on. The rosette haired girl was already on the boat placing the bags on the corner of the ship.

"Shall we go?" Zoro asked.

Luffy nodded his head with a cheeky grin on his face. A gust of wind started to pick up and began to blow the sails. Within seconds, their boat started sailing away from the island. It took a while for the boat to pick up speed before they were able to leave the docks. The boat was sailing out to the seas. Luffy couldn't wait to see what else was in stored for them. "Shishishishi!"

Naruto took one last look back at the island that they were departing from and spotted something of interests. His eyes widens slightly. "Hey, guys, you might want to see this!" He called out to his fellow pirates. Luffy, Sakura, and Zoro all turn around on sync to look at the island and spotted the civilians waving goodbye towards them. They weren't the only ones waving goodbye, they saw even the Marines saluting towards them. Those Marines really were different from your average soldier.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy grins and waves back at the civilians and Marines. "See ya!" Sakura smiles and waves back along with Luffy. Her smile wasn't nearly as big as Luffy's. Zoro crosses his arms over his chest and had a small smile making it's way across his face. Naruto had placed both of his hands behind his head and smiles happily.

The wind began to blow even harder. The boat's sail began to sail faster with the water. They were eventually out of seeing range of the people in the village as well as the island. Luffy ran towards the front deck of the ship with his hands resting on to his Straw hat that was placed on his head. "All right! Our pirate crew finally sets sail at full speed!" Luffy exclaimed.

Zoro took a seat near the side of the boat, near Luffy. He leans back against the boat. "Looks like some pretty good adventures will be waiting for us."

"They'll be pretty dangerous. But it seems we all live for the danger." Sakura leans back against the boat next to Zoro.

"I know it'll be fun." Naruto nodded his head. No doubt in his mind. Naruto stood next to Luffy with his hands on his hips. "Won't it?" The blonde looked at his Captain waiting for an answer.

"Shishishi!" Luffy grins happily. "You know it! I'll reach my dreams one day… I will become King of the Pirates!

"I'll become Hokage too. Once I'm done helping an old friend, then I'll work on my dream." He smiles bigger and points out at sea. "Let's go!"

Luffy's grins had widen even bigger. He pointed out at the sea alongside his first-mate Naruto. "Full speed ahead!"

* * *

 ** _Naruto0116: "That was exhausting…"_**

 _ **Luffy: "I can't wait to see what happens next!"**_

 _ **Naruto: -Nods- "Things are getting interesting."**_

 _ **Zoro: "That was a pretty good chapter."**_

 _ **Sakura: "I have to agree with you on that."**_


	6. Chapter 6

Luffy and his pirate crew continue sailing across the high-seas of the oceans having left Shells town a day ago. They were all trying to enjoy the peace from the soft breeze that the wind was providing to them. The soft gust of wind blowing across their faces. It make them feel like that there wasn't a care in the world. Naruto was laying down on the deck of the boat relaxing while looking up at the clear blue skies. He was watching the clouds go by.

Zoro was training with his swords right near to Naruto. He was swinging his swords rapidly working up a sweat from his workout. Small drops of sweat were rolling down his face and neck to the floor below. He always made sure he worked up a sweat.. That's the only way he knows he's making process in getting stronger. He dropped his stances temporary to take a short break. He promptly sat down on the floor next to Naruto.

Naruto heard Zoro's heavy footsteps approach him. He watched him at the corner of his eyes before he made a small comment. "The breezes is nice…" He quietly spoken.

Zoro wipes away the sweat that was rolling down his forehead. "Yeah."

Sakura was looking around the surroundings area. She suddenly realizes that she didn't have a clue where they were heading. Luffy decided to get Zoro first. Maybe there is a another member in mind? "So Captain, where are we heading?" She asked.

"You know, that's a real good question…" Luffy given Sakura one of his trademark goofy grins. "I have no clue. I normally just drifted around."

Sakura's facial expression turned to one of utter dumbfounded. Was he serious? "You're hopeless…"

Luffy looked at her, as he readjusted his Straw hat on his head. "Okay then, smart one. Where do you think we should go?"

Sakura was still staring at him dumbfounded. "Isn't the Captain supposes to be the one to decide?"

"Touché. Um…" Luffy places a hand under his chin. He was beginning to do something he never thought he could. He was thinking. He was trying to narrow down their options of all of the islands they could possibly stop by. Only one problem, even if he were to say a place they could go to. He has no clue how to get there. Then, it hit him!

"Ah!"

"Well?"

"I got nothing!"

Sakura places a hand on her face. She had no idea that she had just in fact faceplams herself. He sighs in disbelief. This is what she gets for expecting too much from Luffy. "Ugh…Why do I even bother?"

Zoro went back to his daily training. He was going to have to work overtime for the time he spent being tied up. He overheard the conversation that Sakura and Luffy was having, and he paused. "So we're lost, aren't we?"

Luffy laughs and scratches the back of his hair. "Pretty much!"

A depressing aura hovers over Sakura's head as she looks at Luffy. Just then, she remembered that she's been meaning to ask Luffy a question. It was a bit of a personal question, but knowing Luffy, he'll be more than willing to answer. "What made you even decide to become a pirate?"

"Hm?" Luffy blinked. That was out of the blue.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you that same question." Naruto sat up from his position and crosses his legs. "What's your reason for becoming a pirate?"

"Heh." Luffy had huffed slightly. He began to remove his Straw hat from off his head and stares at it thoroughly. Luffy's eyes were fell with genuine emotions as he was eyeing the Straw Hat. "I made a promise that I would become a great pirate someday. One of the World's Greatest Pirates. That's why I'm going to get 'One Piece'."

Zoro paused his training once again and turned to Luffy. He actually was curious about where this conversation was going. He would be lying if he wasn't interested. "That explains why you're so obsessed with becoming King of the Pirates."

"I'll never forget the day he gave me this hat… I was crying my eyes out." He laughs slightly. "He saved me from being alone." He turned his head towards Naruto. "You know, Naruto, if it wasn't for me meeting him, I don't think we would have met."

"What was this guy's name? So, I'll know to thank him, if I ever see him again." Naruto wanted to know how great this man is. He must be famous like Pervy Sage! Famous as a pirate.

"Shanks. Red-Haired Shanks. He became my friend in a nearby village. I think it was before, I've eaten the Gum Gum fruit. The thing that sucks after you've eaten the Devil fruit is that, you can't swim after that."

Sakura's eyes widens slightly. "Hold on, after you've eaten a Devil Fruit, you lose the ability to swim?" She asked.

Luffy let a small grin spread of his face and laughs. "Yep, we sink like a sag of bricks!"

Sakura pulls out a notepad and starts writing that down on the notepad. "Huh. Being gifted with unnatural powers comes with a price, huh?" That sounds about right.

Luffy shrugged his shoulders. "If you're going to say it like that than, yeah."

Naruto looks over at Luffy. "Come on, I want to hear the rest of the story!"

"Oh yeah." Luffy clears his throat. "He saved me, while I drowning after eating the devil fruit. A sea monster came up and tried to eat me, but rescued me from it." Luffy's tone saddens. "Unfortunately, he lost one of his arms saving me. I was crying so much, when I saw that… But all he did was place his Straw Hat on top of my head, telling me to stop crying."

Sakura didn't expect to hear that story from him. She looked at Luffy a little depressed by the story. She didn't think Luffy was capable of producing a sad story. "That's actually a sad story coming from you."

"Luffy…" Naruto quietly called out his name. "I didn't think you were alone, as a kid. We're more alike than I thought."

"I wasn't always alone, but being alone isn't as fun as being with others." Luffy replied with a sad smile. His eyes found themselves glue to the Straw Hat. "I'm so glad to have met him. He inspired me to become what I am today."

"That's pretty cool. What's he like?" Naruto asked getting draw in by the man that was Luffy's idol. Naruto was really starting to show more interests in hearing more about Shanks.

"Hm…He's a nice guy. He watched over me, even after he lost his arm." They notices a bird flying above them. Luffy look at it feeling annoyed by it's presences for a spilt second. "It's a stupid bird. Anyway, like I was saying. He took me along with him to different places, he wanted me to have a taste for travel. During our travels, I met up with you Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widens a bit and scratches his hair slightly. "I'm interested in knowing how we met."

Zoro looked over at Naruto and places his swords back in their sheaths. Okay, he's putting his training on hold for a while. "You two met before?"

Naruto nodded his head. "From what he says."

"I'm interested too. I want to see what made Naruto make such a reckless promise to begin with." Sakura shot Naruto a suspicious glare. She had an intimating aura around her.

Naruto laughed nervously at the sight of the aura, but the laugher slowly faded. Luffy joined in the laugher unaware of Naruto's fear rising at the sight of Sakura's angry aura. "Shishishishi! All right. Listen well everyone!"

Luffy was going to explain to everyone about his past life. About how him and his first mate had first met each other. He was even going to explain why Naruto made such a promise, as a ninja to become a pirate in the first place. All of the questions that the three of them had for Luffy were about to be answered in this story. He's never forgotten that promise. It was an important promise they made with each other as kids.

Ten years ago, Luffy was currently at the age of seven, traveling along with Shanks. They were traveling towards a new village. A village supposedly hidden within the leaves. This village seems to be occupied with ninjas too. Despite all of the red flags that the village had already displayed. Shanks was still unfazed by all of them. He had stopped in front of the village gates looking at Luffy having to inform him of what kind of village, they're about to enter.

"This is the village, I was talking about Luffy." The young red-haired male said.

The young boy was looking up towards the village gate and it's walls. "Where are we?" The young boy asked.

"This is The Leaf Village. The Village Hidden within the Leaves." Not so hidden, if you can walk right inside of the village right out in the open just this. Still, this village intrigues him. "From what I heard, this place is only full of ninjas."

Luffy was tilting his head in confusion. Then why are they here? "Wait…why are we entering a ninja's village? Aren't they the enemy to us pirates?"

Shanks rested a hand on top of the hilt of his sword. "Luffy, there's something you need to learn about this world." He's just a kid that doesn't understand how the world works. "Sometimes, your worse enemy could be you're greatest ally, you know?"

Luffy's expression turned even more confused. "I don't get it Shanks…"

Shanks scratches the back of his hair. He wasn't sure if he could explain that in simpler words for Luffy. "This could be harder than I thought. Don't tell anyone you're a pirate. I would like to avoid needless bloodshed." Shanks request. He can do that much, right? Shanks began to walk inside of the Village gate,

Luffy nodded his head. "Okay. My lips are sealed." His childish made it's way across his face. He followed in the village after Shanks.

Shanks and Luffy were making their way through the village examining everything within the village thoroughly. It didn't look that much different from another normal village they had walk by. Luffy was barely showing any interests towards the village. He didn't enjoy the stares from some of the people they walked by. He spotted a few kids playing in the parks. He thinks he spotted a black eyed boy with a white eyed girl walking together. Sort of. The girl was holding onto his shirt as they were walking. Nothing strange about that. He continued his causal walking pace until he spotted a blond hair kid sitting on a swing all by himself separated from the other kids in the park.

"Who's that kid?" Luffy pointed out the one blonde that caught his attention.

Shanks turned his attention towards the young blonde kid with a look of despair on his face. "I'm not sure. That kid seems pretty lonely." Shanks didn't like that look suited a kid of his age. "You can go talk to him if you want. Just don't cause any trouble, or make a scene." He should already know to keep a low profile. Hopefully.

"Okay!" Luffy exclaimed as he started to slides down the hill towards the park below.

Shank had a soft smile creep across his face. And while Luffy deals with that, he'll deal with the negations. _'Now, I wonder where I can find the leader of this village at.'_ Shanks turned his back to the park and started to made his way for the biggest tower like building in the village.

The little blonde kid was just sitting on the swing all by himself. He wasn't even aware of the kids in the park. Or maybe he was, but he was just not bothering to approached them. If he were to approached the kids, they would most likely tease him, or ignored him. He was swinging back and forth looking down at the ground. He let out a heavy sigh and wondered what he should do now. He was thinking of going to cause some trouble for some people in the village. Maybe they'll get them to pay him more attention. He was bored. That was until he heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

It was Luffy. He was standing right in front of the blonde hair boy with his by his side. "Hey!"

The blonde boy slowly stopped his swinging and looked at Luffy. Why was he here? Is he here to make fun of him too? "What do you want…?" The boy's blue eyes met with Luffy's black eyes.

"You looked pretty sad by yourself. I wanted to see if you needed some company." Luffy replied to him bluntly.

The young blonde's eyes had widen. Did he hear that correctly? "You want to hang out with me?" He repeated quietly. His eyes went back down to the ground below him. He must just messing with him. "You don't need to force yourself to."

Luffy blinked. Force himself to? He wouldn't do that. "I'm not. I chose to come here of my own free will." He had a small smirk on his face. "Besides, I don't like that look in your eyes."

"What look?" He asked. The boy's expression harden slightly.

"The look of someone about to cry." Luffy deadpanned.

The boy suddenly jumped up to his feet not taking kindly to Luffy's insult! "I wasn't about to cry!" He shouted.

The kid was beginning to lose his temper with Luffy, but for some reason when he was getting angry, he couldn't stay angry at Luffy. He was growling but in a way that said, he better not push his buttons. Still, there was something about him, which told him he wasn't really making fun of him. He doesn't look like the type of kid that would do that. Not with that grin on his face. Huh? Why was he laughing at him?

Luffy was laughing at the blonde kid. He's fallen prey for his little trick. "Well, you don't anymore. What's your name?"

The blonde haired boy was hesitating at first at telling Luffy his name. He didn't want him to start making fun of his name next. But, he didn't see any harm in that. If he did, he'll just have to regret it later. But of, course he's not going to tell him his name without asking for something in return.

"Naruto…" He quietly spoken up louder to Luffy meeting his gaze. "Naruto Uzumaki. What's your?"

"Monkey D. Luffy. Heh heh. It's nice to meet you Naruto." Luffy smiled at the boy before he offered a hand to him.

The boy named Naruto slowly takes his hand and smiles back at him. "Nice to meet you too, Luffy."

Currently back with Naruto and Luffy on the pirate ship. Naruto was slowly beginning to remember everyone. Piece by peace. He was surprised actually. He did remembered seeing a black haired boy, but he didn't expect it to be Luffy that was the boy. That's what surprised him.

"So, you're that kid that walked in front of me randomly?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, how could you forget _**this**_ face?" Luffy leans over towards Naruto while pointing at himself. "It's not hard to forget this smile either!" Luffy smiled brightly right after he said that.

"Sorry, Luffy. I've met up with _**so**_ many other faces. I can't say I would remember you right away. Took me some time. So I'm remembering as you tell the story." Naruto had let a nervous chuckle escape from his lips.

The bird makes another loud chirping noise. That time it was louder and it caused Sakura to look up this time. The other ignored while being too into the story.

' _What's up with that bird?'_ Sakura wondered to herself before she looked down at Luffy from her standing position. "So you entered the village and no one noticed you?"

"Well for the moment, yeah. But, Shanks went to talk to the Leader and got his permission to stay for a while, but we had to be supervises." Luffy replied.

"Must have been weird having the Anbu Black Ops watching your every move." Naruto let out a small laugher.

"To be honest, I didn't even notice them, nor did I care really. I made a friend and I wanted to have fun with him. That's the only thing that was in my head." Luffy said.

"You thought of me, as your friend, just from meeting each other for the first time?" Naruto was honored really. It's like looking at a mirrored pirate version of himself. "I think I see why, I was enjoying hanging out with you so much."

Zoro crossed his arms over his chest. He inquired a question. "You guys felt some kind of special bond or something?"

The word 'bond' reminded Naruto of another boy he once called 'friend'. Just remembering his words actually reminded him of a pain, he had forgotten about. This boy talked about severing their bond with each other, but he could still feel their bond was still there. He just refused to see it anymore. A small smile appeared on Naruto's face. _'A bond… huh?'_

"Guess, you could call it something like that. Now let me finish the story. I'm seriously in the mood to finish it now that I started." Luffy insisted on telling the story. If he didn't he may whine about wanting to tell the story later.

Naruto looked up having snapped out of his trances before he nods hesitantly. "Y-Yeah. Finish it. I want to hear the rest."

"All right. Now as soon as we introduced ourselves…" Luffy went back into telling the story of what led up to this promise of his.

They were walking through the village while Luffy was explaining to Naruto about how he was traveling around the place. Of course, he left out the part of being pirates. He just told him he was traveling by boat. That's all.

Naruto was in awe of the story that Luffy was telling him. His eyes were glimmering with curiosity. "Really? So, you're traveling with someone?" Luffy was making his travels sound so wonderful!

Luffy nodded his head quickly. "I'm traveling with a friend of mines. He's someone I'll always look up to."

Naruto found his eyes directed towards the skies. It was getting somewhat cloudy outside. It looks like it may rain today. "Your idol, huh?" That sounds nice being able to have someone to look up to. "I wonder if I'll find someone to look up to myself." He wants to become Hokage but he's not all that inspired to someone one as of yet.

"Well, you can look up to me!" Luffy suggested.

"I don't think so…" Naruto shrugged that idea off quick.

"Hey." Luffy punches his shoulder playfully. Naruto punches his shoulder back just as playful with a grin. Luffy was starting to grow a bit hungry. His stomach was beginning to growl on him. "Hey, do you know a place, where we can get something to eat?"

"How about some ramen? I know of a good place. It's really good. You can take my word on it." Naruto was started to grow hungry too.

"Ramen? What's ramen?" Luffy asked. He's never eaten that before.

"Just follow me!" Naruto shouted as he started running. Naruto, and Luffy ran through the village. Naruto was leading Luffy towards his favorite Ramen shop in the village. Ichiraku's Ramen, but Naruto never told him the name of the shop. That's probably why he doesn't remember eating here. Naruto had skidded to a halt right in front of Ichiraku's. Luffy had followed him all the way towards the shop and his eyes started shining greatly at the sight of the mouth-watery ramen.

"Oh, this place seem nice! Is the food tasty?" Luffy asked with a pinch of drool rolling down his lip.

"Best ramen ever!" Naruto could proudly admit to Ichiraku's having the best out there. He was smiling brightly at him while he takes a seat at the shop.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Luffy countered. He was looking forwards to this. He sat down next to Naruto.

"Two pleases!" Naruto raises his hand.

"Coming right up!" The shop owners turned his back to them.

After a few minutes of waiting, along with Luffy, and Naruto chatting with each other to kill time. The sky was completely covered in dark clouds. Neither one of the young boys had taken notices to the clouds yet. They were too into the conversations they were having to have seen the cloudy skies. They were soon served their ramen by Tenchi.

Luffy picked up his chopsticks and started eating his ramen. Naruto picks up his chopsticks as well and starts eating. They were both eating in silences. Naruto was right. This ramen is good. Delicious, to be exact. Luffy was forcing it all down. Naruto found his eyes making their way over towards Luffy stuffing his face. He was eyeing him carefully before he called out his quietly. "Hey, Luffy?"

Luffy paused his actions before he turned his head towards Naruto with his mouth full of ramen noodles that were sticking out of his mouth. "Hm?"

Naruto looks down at his bowl of ramen, and smiles sadly. He has no idea how grateful he is. Of course, he's going to have an issue. "Thank you. You may not know it, but you really did saved me, from being completely alone…"

"You're all alone?" He swallows the food in his mouth and stares at him with a blank stare.

"Yeah." He began to list the things that he didn't have in this village. It was practically him versus the village. "No parents." No mother or father. "No friends." Nobody for him to request aid from. "No family." No relatives whatsoever. "No one." His smile had faded away and he was looking towards the table.

Luffy blinked, then places a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto! You're not alone!" Luffy declared to Luffy. As long as he's alive and breathing, he'll never be completely alone anymore. "You have me now. I'm a friend." He grins at her happily then swallows the rest of the ramen in his bowl.

"Thanks…" Naruto quietly replied. He went back to eating his ramen. He was smiling again. His first ever friend. A true friend. That, or he's just being overly friendly with him. If this was the kids playing a prank on him, then he's fallen for it hook, line and sinker. He'll probably never be able to trust any kid in this village ever again. Within a few more seconds, Naruto finished his bowl of ramen. They both heard the masculine voice of a familiar man that Luffy knew of. He sounded a pretty far distances away. He was calling for Luffy.

Shanks was walking around aimlessly, looking around for Luffy. Finding Luffy in this big village is like trying to find a needle in a haystack. "Luffy! Hey, where are you?!" He called out for the little boy to show himself.

"Shanks!" Luffy responded to his call. He jumped off from his chair and ran in the direction of where the voice came from.

Shanks heard the voice of Luffy's voice and looks in the direction of Luffy's voice. "There you are! I was looking for you. It's time to go." Shanks approached the boy and crouched down towards him.

Luffy looked up at Shanks with his eyes widened slightly. They have to leave now? "Aw! Already? Can't we stay just a little longer?!"

"Well, the leader…or Hokage as they call it, said we can stay for now, but not for too long. We'll also be under surveillances until we leave the village." Shanks had already noticed the few ninja following him. He had that feeling he's being followed, thanks to certain ability. Luffy's words had cause Shanks to looked somewhat baffled. "Why do you want to stay? Just a while ago, you didn't even like the place."

Luffy nodded his head. He knew that but... "Well, I find someone here who's similar to me." He turned around towards the Ramen shop to see if he could spot out Naruto.

"Similar to you?" Shanks was intrigued now. "Similar to you, how? Is he an idiot like you?" He asked.

"Shut up! I'm not an idiot!" He shouted before he started growling. "He reminded me of myself a bit."

Shanks chuckled. Yeah, yeah, he gets it. "All right. I can understand where you're coming from."

Small drops of water started to landed on the top of both male's head. Rain was beginning to descend from the skies drenching the ground in water. Naruto stood under the ramen shop's roof using it to cover himself from the rain falling. He didn't bring an umbrella out with him. His eyes were glued on Luffy, and Shanks continuing their little conversation. He was watching them hoping Luffy would come back. At the corner of Naruto's eyes he spotted a few kids eyeing him suspiciously. The look in their eyes already spelled trouble for the young blonde. Naruto narrowed his eyes and started to walk off in the rain.

Shank didn't mind, as long as he didn't catch a cold. "Well, if you want to hang with your friend a little longer. Go right ahead." He pointed towards the village gate in the distance. That's where they'll meet. "Meet me at the gate when you're done. I don't want to get caught in this rain for too long." His Straw Hat isn't rain resistance. His head could feel some of the water steeping through.

"Okay!" Luffy nodded his head and turns around to head back to the Ramen shop, but he noticed Naruto was gone. Where did he go? "Naruto?" He called out to him and started to walk back towards the entrances of the shop. No sight of him. "Old man!"

The owner of the shop turned to face Luffy as he was cleaning the bowl of ramen that were left on the table. "Hm? What is it, kid?"

"Where did Naruto go?" He asked.

"Naruto is gone?" The man started looking around the place for the little blonde kid. This isn't the first time he pulled a disappearing act! "That little brat stole another bowl of ramen!"

Luffy started to looked slightly worried. Where the heck did he go? He started calling out the blonde boy's name. "Naruto!" Luffy continued to call out for Naruto but only to receive no responses. Why would he just suddenly leave without saying a word? Not even a 'Good bye'? Luffy scratches the back of his head. "Where is he?"

Shanks had been watching Luffy for a short while and he looks to be looking for something. He approached Luffy adjusting his Straw Hat. "What's wrong?" The older man asked.

"I can't find Naruto." Luffy replied. His expression started to sadden at the thought of Naruto just vanishing without so much as a 'Good bye'. Did something come up?

"Maybe he had to leave in a hurry for something." Shanks shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't even get to say bye…" The young boy's eyes began to sadden. He wanted to hang out with him a little longer.

"I'm sure, he'll be fine. Maybe while we're walking, you'll see him before we leave." Shanks smiled.

"Maybe. I hope so." Luffy returned the smile, but his eyes wavered.

Shanks and Luffy began their walk towards the village's front gate. Luffy was still thinking about Naruto. Is it strange that Luffy shake the feeling that Naruto couldn't say good bye? Luffy began to feel the rain starting to come down a little more harder. Still despite the heavy water Luffy was still looking around trying his best to spot out the blonde haired ninja that he met. Something was wrong, yet he was slowly beginning to lose hope in finding him. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of Naruto being chased by a group of kids, that were slightly taller than him.

Luffy took off in a sprint to follow the kids. "Shanks! I'll be right back!" He shouted while he was running ahead.

"Hey, Luffy!" Puts his hand out, but then places it on his hip, and grins a bit- "That kid…"

Naruto was still running down the street trying to get away from the kids. Trying to lose his pursers. He tried, but instead he began to head towards a wider open area. He ran towards the only place he could think of at the very moment. The playground. He reached the playground and turned around to face the kids that were still chasing him. All of the kids stopped right in front of Naruto who was standing his ground.

"Looks like we finally got you where we want you. You sure do like to talk big about being Hokage, huh? Maybe we ought teach you what happens to those who think they're all that."

Naruto shot a small glare at the group of older males, as he positions himself for a fight. "W-What could I possibly learn from a bunch of cowards?!" Naruto countered trembling slightly.

"Cowards? You've got some nerve there!" One of the boy had pulled out a kunai knife.

Naruto clenched his hand tightly into a fist. "Yeah, you're all cowards! Having to outnumber one kid with four others!"

One of the older boys had a darken grin on his face as he took a step forward to Naruto. "This kid really does have guts. I wonder if he can keep up that attitude after we're through with him."

One of the boys raised his hand up signaling the other four boys to surround him to block Naruto's escape's routes. "Surround him!" All four of the kids when into position.

Naruto clenched his teeth together. "I'm not going to run away!" Naruto refused to run even if outnumbered! One of the boys suddenly dashed towards Naruto and threw a punch in her direction but, Naruto swiftly evaded the punch and nailed that boy right in the face sending him tumbling back to the ground.

"You little…!" The second kid ran towards Naruto, and attempts to punch him from behind his head, but Naruto duck down forwards, making the boy miss, and then Naruto grabbed his arm, and flipped him over to his back. The third boy appeared behind Naruto, with the kunai in hand, and nearly stabs Naruto in the arm. The boy was too fast for Naruto to react in time, but then someone punched him towards the ground making him land in front of Naruto. Naruto didn't do it, so he looks up to see who threw the punch, and saved his a punch to the face.

The boy that was punched in the face slowly got up to his feet rubbing his cheek before he looked at one of his buddies wondering if he saw what had transpired. "Wha... What just happened?"

Naruto saw that it was the same boy he had spoken to before. Luffy, himself, had came to Naruto's aid. Without any of them knowing, he was following after them, and even managed to overhear most of their conversation. Luffy ran up next to Naruto after opening himself a clear path and grins as he looks at Naruto at the corner of his eyes. Naruto was still looking at Luffy with surprise. He couldn't believe that he was getting some assistance, but he was more surprised to see that it was Luffy who was helping him.

"Hey, you all right?" Luffy asked seeing that Naruto looks a bit awestruck.

Naruto finally snapped out of his little trance to finally ask the question that was on the tip of his tongue. "W-Why are you here?!"

One of the other boys shot a glare at Luffy demanding he tell them who he was. "Who the heck are you!?"

Luffy ignored the older male's glaring eyes focusing on Naruto, right now. "You looked like you need helped! I don't like to watch and see someone get attacked, especially when he's outnumbered!" Luffy soon had a tiny smirk make it's way across his face.

"You… Your pay for that! Both of you!" All of the older males charged all together towards Naruto and Luffy to finally take down the two of them so they could leave. Anyone who helps Naruto is branded an enemy of them as well. After a long time period of time, punches being thrown around and kicked also flying all around the place... Naruto and Luffy had managed to fend off the group of kids. They watched each other's back throughout the entire rumble and kept it so none of the other boys could sneak up on the other without getting past them. They were like brothers in arm, syncing with the other. They had even found a way to force the boys into a retreat. Naruto and Luffy were completely exhausted from the fight and both had fallen down onto the ground panting heavily. They were trying to get a little rest before they go anywhere. They were letting the rain land on their faces and roll down their cheeks. It was refreshing. Too bad, rain can heal the bruises they've received. They were covered in bruises all over their faces, but yet it didn't hurt as much as they would've thought. Those kids were all talk. They didn't even know how to throw a punch right. All they had was numbers.

Naruto couldn't help but just continued to pant and stare up at the cloudy skies. He's never been helped before. It's super rare for anyone to lend a helping hand to him. Luffy had find himself laughing at a low tone. "Shishishishi…" Luffy was laughing at how they were looking right now after the fight. They were covered in bruises, as well as mud and dirt from the wet floor. He couldn't help, but laugh because they barely knew each other, but yet they were so in sync. He slowly stopped laughing and roll over to his stomach. "We won…" He said with a small laughter soon after.

Naruto looked at Luffy up-side down. "Why did you come back?" He asked him. Everyone in the village hated him, but yet Luffy was the only one who didn't. Why? Was there any real reason? Was it out of pity? Like Naruto needed any. The last thing that he wanted, was for someone to help him out, due to any kind of sympathy. Little did he know that wasn't the reason why Luffy lend a helping hand.

Luffy blinked. "What? Is it wrong to want to help a friend? If that's wrong, then I don't want to be right." Luffy was being serious here. What friend doesn't help out another friend that's in a jam?

"You called me a friend…" He's using that word so fluently. Naruto had closes his eyes for a brief moment, before he reopened them to look up at the sky. He was watching as the rain fell on his face, dripping down his cheeks. One of them roll down his eye. He slowly smiled. "We're friends?" It was a genuine one.

Luffy nodded his head rapidly. "We're not just friends. We're best friends!" He declared.

It was finally Naruto's turn to laugh. "Best friends." He closed his eyes again. "I like the sound of that…" He mumbled to himself. He didn't mind being called someone's best friend out in the open. It made him happy to even be called a friend.

Luffy rolled over and went back to laying on his back. He also started to eye the sky. He found himself watching the rain fall on his face. He wanted to tell Naruto everything before they go. The truth about him and Shanks. He knows he promised to not tell anyone, but Naruto looks like the type to not tell anyone. Plus, he didn't want their friendship to start off with a lie.

"You know, I'm leaving the village for a while…" Luffy confessed.

Naruto slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, I overheard…" Naruto was eavesdropping.

"When I come back, I'm going to want to start a crew… A pirate crew."

Naruto's eyes widen slightly before he looked over at Luffy again. "So you're a pirate? You don't look like any kind of pirate I've seen before…" Not that he's seen one, but he's sure that they're not goofy looking like Luffy.

Luffy had a nervous grin on his face. Yeah... He's a pirate. "I'm supposes to keep that a secret. But, since we're best friends, I trust you to not care about me being a pirate, just like I don't care about you being a ninja." Maybe this was what Shanks wanted Luffy to learn. Value a friend despite what or who they are.

"To think my first friend, would be a pirate…" He laughed at a weaken tone before he smiled. "It's funny. Oh yeah, you was saying something about a crew?" He was curious. he wanted to hear more.

"Yeah, I'm starting my own pirate crew once I become old enough, and I want you, to be my first mate. If you want to." He looks at Naruto hoping he would agree to it, but Naruto responded more swiftly than the boy expected.

"I'll do it."

Despite the quick decision, Luffy had a massive grin on his face. "Really?!" He rolled over onto his stomach again and his eye lit up in excitement.

"Yeah! It's a promise. You helped me and saved me from being alone in this world." He gave Luffy a small grin and a thumbs up. So I'll help you." He slowly sat up from the ground wincing. Still hurts to move.

Luffy returned the grin. He struggled to his feet wincing just like Naruto. He slowly walked over towards Naruto and holds a hand out for him to take. "Till we meet again… Partner."

Naruto was staring directly at Luffy's hand before he slowly take it into his with his smile making it's way back on the little blonde's face. "Yeah." They're partners from now on. The flashback ended with Naruto and Luffy shaking hands on that secret promise of a lifetime. That was something Luffy kept to himself deep within his dense head. No matter what happened, the first thing he swore to do, was to find his first mate and have join his crew. Luffy was currently staring at his Straw hat in the palm of his hand. Naruto was letting the memories flow through his head fluently. It all came back to him all at once. The story was right on the mark. Down to the last detail. Now he feels extremely bad that he had forgotten... Must have been from all of the times that Sakura hit him in the head...

"I owe Shanks so much. Not only did he give me this hat, but he also helped me find a best friend! Shishishishi!" Luffy was grinning like fool and laughing. He couldn't forgot how they became even if he tried! Not that he would...

Sakura looked over at Naruto, at the corner of her eyes. 'Naruto…' That was a very emotional story. Who'd thought Naruto made a promise out of respect for their friendship. He's always found new ways to amaze even her.

Zoro was leaning back against the wall with his hands resting on his lap. "That's some story." He commented. He isn't going to complete with that.

Naruto had a small smile on his face, but it saddens slightly before he nodded. "Yeah… I remember everything now. After that, you left the village with Shanks. I remember how I promise to be a part of your crew." He looked up towards the rubber boy and his smile brightly slightly. "I was very thankful to you and I still am."

Luffy returned his smile with a grin. "I'm just glad, we're still friends even after all of these years!" Luffy continued to grin. That goofy grin is one of the characteristics that drew Naruto into being his friend.

"Yeah." Memories are nice, but that's all they are sometimes. But, for Luffy, and Naruto, memories are really all they've got to remember the other. Luckily, one of them held the memory more closer to heart than the other. But, Naruto was definitely going to have to make up for having forgotten such a promise. He's prove their friendship through this journey. Suddenly, the four of them all heard the sound of Luffy's stomach growling. Almost like a chain reaction, everyone else started to feel hungry too.

Sakura had a small hint of blush on his face as she tried to ignore the growling stomach that was coming from her. She knew she should have pack more lunch boxes. Zoro placed a hand on his stomach and rubs it. "Man, I'm starting to get hungry…"

They all then hear the sound of a bird chirping above them. It was that same freaking bird that annoyed Luffy and the others at some point. There was definitely someone suspicious about that bird...

Luffy looked up at the sky having heard the bird for like the last few times it chirp so loudly. Wait... "That bird is looking pretty tasty right about now…" The bird chirp loudly again. That tears it! "I've decided that bird stew is on the menu!" Luffy threw both of his arms and they stretched over to the top of the boat. He gripped onto the mast. _**"Gum Gum Rocket!"**_ He launches himself up into the air and was heading directly for the bird at full speed.

"Wait!" Naruto tried to stop him but it was too late. He had already projected himself towards the bird.

"I see, so he plans on capturing it like that, huh?" Zoro wasn't one-hundred percent on this plan, but it's too late to get a word in.

"Would it kill him to at least let us know before he does it…" Sakura sighs heavily. He's such a pain...

Luffy was launched in mid-air, but for some reason he had just came to a halt, like... right on the bird. The very front where the long peck was. They couldn't tell what was going on from where they were. They were too far below the bird. But, they did take notices to the fact that, he was taking his sweet time trying to get the bird. They just stood there watching Luffy, unaware that he was yelling about something.

"Luffy…?" Naruto scratches his hair sheepishly. What's going on up there?

Zoro winces his eyes seeing if he could spot out the problem that Luffy is dealing with. Zoro's slowly widen as his eye twitched at what he had discovered... "His head is stuck…" He muttered regrettably.

"What?" Sakura was hoping she didn't hear what Zoro had just say. Se was really hoping that Zoro was messing around. Naruto heard him loud and clear. He seriously wished he didn't though. Naruto swallows as he turned his attention back back to the sky. Zoro was right...

Zoro jumped up to his feet and shouted. "His head is stuck in the bird's mouth!"

Luffy was still desperately trying to get his head freed from the bird's mouth, but it had it's head in a tight grip in it's peck! The bird even started to fly off with him in his mouth. It was planning on keeping Luffy as a souvenir! "Help me! My head is stuck in this thing's mouth!" Luffy's screamed, pretty much begging his crew-mates to get him out!

Naruto's eyes shot open in shock. "How the hell did that happen?!" Naruto grabbed a nearby paddle and was paddling as fast as he could. "Damn it!" The blonde ninja cursed their luck! But he was mostly angry at Luffy for being the bird's caught of the day!

Zoro grabs the other paddle that was available and starts paddling with Naruto in sync. Zoro was pissed off! How does something like this even happen!? "You fucking moron! What the hell are you doing?!" He screamed. He was going to hurt Luffy for this!

Sakura had a vein bulging on her forehead. This day just keeps getting better and better. "Can't keep our eyes off you for one second, can we!?"

Naruto and Zoro began paddling the boat at full speed chasing after the giant bird that has Luffy. They were going to first kill that bird then cook it! Then possibly tie Luffy up with his own arms to prevent something like this from happening again. They were barely keeping up with the bird even with the combined strength of Naruto and Zoro. Well at least, they didn't lose sight of it! As they were paddling, they saw three pirates in middle of the ocean.

One of the pirates had spotted them and waved their hands to get their attention as they were paddling. "Hey! Stop! You there! Stop!" The pirate continued to wave it's hands trying to get their attention if possible.

Naruto had heard them and growled. "Are you serious?!" That didn't stop his pace one bit, but now he was annoyed!

Zoro continued to paddle along with Naruto, not really caring if the pirates got on or not! "Shipwrecked people at a time like this?! We can't stop! Jump in on your own! You better be quick!" That's the only way they'll get on.

All three of the pirates eyes widen in shocked at what Zoro had just say. It was either, grab on or get left behind! "What!?" All three of them shouted in unison before they all barely managed grabbed onto the passing boat. Naruto, and Zoro didn't even bother to check up on them as they continued paddling. All they know it that they grabbed on. Good for them!

Naruto let out a slight laughter before he commented. "They actually was able to grab on to it!"

Zoro had a smirk on his face. He was actually amazed. "I'm impressed you got on!"

"Were you trying to run us over!?" The three pirates screamed in unison. When you see shipwrecked people in the sea, you're supposes to stop them so they can get on safely.

"No offenses! But, we're in a rush!" Naruto informed them.

One of the pirates suddenly drawn their sword and placed it right in front of Naruto and Zoro. They weren't just any random pirates that got shipwrecked. "Hey! Stop the boat. We're members of Buggy the Clown's crew! This boat is ours now!" One of them threaten with the very sword in their hand.

Zoro and Naruto just continued to ignore the pirates and kept on paddling after Luffy as fast as they could. They had to hurry on away Luffy. These guys aren't even worth their time. That and the fact, they someone else had their pirate's number.

"Hey, don't ignore me! We're seriously taking your boat!" One of the pirates screamed at them, but the moment he finished that sentence, all three of the pirates felt a deadly presences coming from behind them as well as the sound of knuckles cracking, making all three of the pirates turn around with nothing but fear in their eyes.

"Oh? Is this the thanks we get for even bothering to save you? Well?!" They all came face to face with Sakura's rage. She had a fiery aura surrounding her body, as well as her hair flaring all around the place. This is what Naruto has to deal with the daily basic... Sakura was sending death glares at each and everyone of them sending chills out their spines at the sight of her. They were cowering in fear.

The pirates had received a near death beat down courtesy from Sakura herself. She was fixing to throw them off, but another idea struck her. She threaten to throw them miles into the ocean unless they were to paddle the boat in Naruto and Zoro's place. Of course, they agreed as long as they doesn't hit them anymore. They would really die by one more of her punches. As now they deci- Well, more like they were forced to help them reach the nearest town. Unfortunately, they soon founded out something worse. Not only was the Pink-haired girl dangerous, but they also had the Bounty Hunter Zoro in their group.

"W-We didn't you guys not only had that scary woman with you, but also the famous Pirate Hunter Zoro. F-Forgive our rudeness!" The supposedly leader bowed his head as the other two pirates were paddling the boat.

Naruto was watching those two, making sure they don't do anything sneaky. Naruto soon found his gaze looking around in the sky and ocean for any sight of their Captain, but he doesn't seem to see the bird or Luffy anywhere. They must have lose sight of them while dealing with the pirates that attempted to steal their ship. "Great… I can't see them anywhere!" Naruto growled in frustration.

Zoro was sitting down in front of the pirates, holding his swords firmly. He was annoyed but not as much as Naruto is. "Thanks to you guys, we lost sight of our friend."

Sakura sent another bone chilling glare at the pirates. "For now, you had best just keep paddling straight ahead, and hope we find him!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" All of the pirates cowered in fear and continued their paddling.

Naruto let out a sigh. He places his hands behind his head while eyeing Zoro. How do they expect to find Luffy. He could be anywhere, for all they know! "Man, this is going to be like trying to find a needle in a haystack!" Naruto lay promptly onto on the ground.

Zoro shrugged his shoulders. "Knowing Luffy, he'll manage something once he spots land."

Sakura looked out towards the sea trying to see if she can spot any land nearby. "Hopefully, he doesn't manages to cause trouble while he's there."

Zoro turned his head to look in the same direction as Sakura. "Yeah…" Although, that seem impossible. Zoro almost forgot. He meant to ask these pirates something. "Oh, by the way… Who's this Buggy guy?" He asked.

"You've never heard of Buggy the Clown?!" One of the pirates looked over at Zoro in surprised. He turned his gaze towards everyone on the boat. None of them knew about Buggy the Clown.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, still confused about the name. He heard Buggy and then Clown and the first thing that came to mind was a circus. "Buggy the Clown?" He repeated just to be sure he heard that correctly.

"Nope. We don't know anything about this guy." Sakura deadpanned. She doesn't sound intimidated at all by the name. She crosses her arms over her chest. "Mind spitting out info about him?" Sakura asked.

One of the pirate decided to explain to the two, how much info, they know of their captain Buggy. If they share their info, they won't have to worry about getting hit for being cooperative. "He's the head of our pirate ship! He's eaten one of the Devil Fruits, and is just an all-around terrifying person…" As the pirates began explaining everything to them about who and what kind of person Buggy the Clown is, little did any of them know that Luffy was about to meet face to face with a similar person.

There was a young woman currently in a huge bind. The young woman had orange-colored hair with light brown eyes wearing a white, blue striped short-sleeved shirt and a orange mini skirt with brown high heel boots. She was running down the streets carrying a map in her hands. She was being pursued by Pirates that belonged to Buggy's crew. She stole the map from them and they were chasing her to get it back for their Captain. Their Captain will not take failure lightly, even if it's by an accident.

The young woman continued running while looking at her pursuers at the corner of her eyes trying to keep her distances from them as she also attempted to outrun them. She got what she came here for and now she had to escape with it. _'Yes! I finally got the map! I just wish I wasn't getting chased!'_

"Get back here!" One of the pursuers shouted demanding that she stops.

"You wench! Give that map back, damn it!" One of the other pirates shouted.

"We just stole that chart of the Grand Line! Damn it! If we don't get that map back, we're so dead!" One of the other pirates were panicking, fearing what would happen if Buffy found out what happened.

"I don't want to have to face the Captain's wrath either! We got to get that map back!" One of the other pirates exclaimed.

Meanwhile, while they were chasing the girl across the town, the Captain of the pirates that was chasing the girl had ordered one of his men to fire a cannon at a certain bird that was flying along the sky over the town at the certain moment. A cannon shoots out throughout the air and towards the bird in that very sky. The cannon connected with the bird and exploded on impact. The explosion emitted a light in the center of the sky somewhere near the young woman and the pirates chasing her. They all looked up unsure of what had just combusted in the air.

"What…?" The carrot-haired woman was looking up in shock.

"W-What the…?" All three of the girl's pursuers had stopped.

They all could hear the cry of a boy screaming in the air. They were watching as that same boy came falling from the sky and crashed down on the ground leaving a small crater in between the girl and the pirates. The impact caused a cloud of dust and dirt polluted the air around them and blinded their views of each other temporary. "W-What?!"

"What the hell?!" They all covered their faces once the dirt was flowing within the air. They waited into the area cleared before they reopened their eyes only for another to comment.

"Someone just fell out of the sky!" One of the pirates shouted.

A boy emerged from the destruction adjusting his Straw Hat on his head. He couldn't believe what had just happened to him. But he was pretty pissed off by that damn bird exploding like that. Not to mention, he even witnessed the cannon ball heading his way. "Damn it! Why the hell would someone launch a cannon ball in the air towards me for?!" The boy had gotten up while dusting himself off. That was a hell of a bumpy ride! "At least, I'm safe! I'm finally out of the bird's mouth! That not something I'm going to want to do again!" He exclaimed. It was Luffy who was shaking off the impact his body went through.

"Y-You're that…" The girl recognized him. She saw him before...

* * *

 _ **Luffy: "I'm serious about not wanting to do that again anytime soon! That bird had really bad breath!"**_

 _ **Nami: "Hey, at least you got to meet up, with a nice girl."**_

 _ **Luffy: "'Nice' girl? Who's that?" –Looks confused-**_

 _ **Nami: -Her eye twitches, but smiles overly happy- "You know… the girl in the end of this chapter!"**_

 _ **Luffy: -Tilts his head in confusion- "What girl?"**_

 _ **Naruto: -Chuckles- "If she meant herself… I'll probably be as clueless as him."**_

 _ **Zoro: "Ditto…"**_

 _ **Naruto0116: "Leave it to Luffy to be clueless."**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Naruto0116: "Chapter 7 is on the way. Let's go."**_

 _ **Luffy: "So, do I get to eat in this chapter?"**_

 _ **Naruto0116: "Yeah…Just get ready for it."**_

 _ **Nami: -Smirks- "Right, I'll show all of them how real acting is done by a real actress."**_

 _ **Zoro: -Stands up from the floor- "Actress huh? I'd love to see that."**_

 _ **Nami: -Winks- "By the end of this, some of you may fall in love with me in the end.**_

 _ **Zoro: -Laughs - "In your dreams!"**_

 _ **Nami: -Glares at Zoro angrily, and clenches her fist-**_

 _ **Naruto0116: "O-On with the Chapter!"**_

* * *

Luffy was standing up in the center of the road with a very confused look on his face. He didn't know what to do in this situation. He looked to his right having seen an orange-haired girl with some kind of rolled up paper in her hand. Than, to his left, he spotted a group of pirates wielding swords, and their eyes widened like the orange haired girl. He had no clue where he was either. But there was one thing for sure that he knew and that was that he was starving. Still hungry. He still didn't get the chance to eat anything because of that damn bird. His stomach started growling and he was beginning to lose the strength to stand from the lack of food.

Luffy places a hand over his growling stomach and groans. "I'm hungry…"

' _Wait… I can use this!'_ The girl with orange hair thought to herself of a plan on how to get these pirates off of her tail. Now he was about to put her plan into action. The girl had walked over towards Luffy. She held her hands together in a innocent like matter, with her eyes sparkling in Luffy's direction. He was looking exactly like a innocent girl should look. But, she's far from it. If it were anyone else, they would already know what she was planning… but this is Luffy we're talking about. "Boss! You came to save me!"

Luffy looked over with the female with a blank expression. "What? Who are you?" He asked. He's never met her before.

All the pirates that were chasing the carrot-head girl, started to turn their gaze towards Luffy and the girl at the same time. They were convinced that Luffy was her Boss, the moment she called him 'Boss'.

The girl waved at Luffy as she ran off leaving Luffy to deal with the angry pirates. "Sorry, but they're all yours now, boss!" She ran around the corner of a building, out of sight. Luffy just stood there watching her run away. He was still confused on what had just happened. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Hey! That girl is getting away!" One of the pirates pointed towards the retreating girl figure.

Another pirate waved his sword with smirk before he pointed at with him. "That's okay! Her boss is still here!"

The three of them walk up towards the innocent rubber boy, all wielding a sharp blade. "Trying to buy time for your henchmen, huh?!" He called out to Luffy in an angry tone.

Luffy turned around, while holding his stomach. He still wasn't aware of the danger that the pirate were displaying. He simple looked up at the pirates and inquired a question. "Hey, do any of you guys have any food on ya?"

A vein bulged from one of the pirate's forehead. "Don't screw around with us, kid!" He threw a punches towards Luffy's face.

Luffy's eyes widen slightly as he lends back dodging the fist with little to no effort, but the wind from the punch knocked his hat off his head and flew into the air. Luffy panicked. "My hat…!" Luffy stomped on the ground and in retaliation, he threw a punch back at the pirate. His fist had connected with the pirate's jaw knocking him down towards the ground.

The pirate landed on the ground having been knocked unconscious by the rubber boy. Luffy held his hand out to the side of him and caught the hat. He place it right back on his head. "Don't touch the hat!" He spoken in a more serious tone this time.

"Bastard!" The other two pirates tighten their grip of their swords and charged towards Luffy.

Luffy smirked before he crouches down then thrown both his arms out towards the two charging males. _**"Gum Gum Pistol!"**_ Both of his arms had stretched out and punched both pirates in the face at the same time, knocking the two of them unconscious as well. Both pirates fell to the ground having been knocked unconscious as well. Luffy retracted both of his arms back and had a cocky grin spread across his face. Looks like they were all talk, and no action. "That was easy."

The orange haired girl was climbing to the top of the building to get a look on what happened between Luffy and the guys she left him with. She reached the top and looked over the roof top only to see that the boy was still alive. She was surprised. He was stronger than she thought. The pirates were knocked unconscious. And he didn't have a scratch on him.

"Wow…" She found herself staring at Luffy while in awe. "You're actually strong…" She was seriously amazed.

Luffy looked up towards the building she was on and sees that same girl. She jumped down towards the balcony below. "You beat those pirates up, without even breaking a sweat!" She said still in awe.

Luffy was staring directly at her face. He realizes that she was that same girl that left him to deal with those guys. He was a little slow in that... "Hey! You're that… girl!" He tilts his head to the side in confusion. "Who are you?" He asked.

The young girl's face brighten up before she smiled. She leans over the balcony with a grimmer of hope in her eyes. "I'm a thief who steals from pirates! My name's Nami! Want to join up with me?!"

Luffy just stared at her with a blank expression across her face showing no interests in her offer at all. He declined her offer and turned away. "Nope. I don't want to team with you. He started walking in the opposite direction of Nami.

Nami's eye widens a bit. She declined her offer pretty quickly. A bit too quickly. She hopped over the balcony and lands on the floor. "H-Hold on!" She ran after Luffy. "Wait, I said!" She shouted. At least give her a shot to convince him.

Luffy's stomach growls again, That was a reminder of how hungry he was. He clutches his stomach before he had fallen to his knees. "I'm starving…"

Nami stood next to Luffy as she descended down to his knees. She held a hand out for Luffy to take before she smiled down at him. "Shall I treat you to some food?"

Luffy jumped up to his feet with his eyes fill with excitement and anticipation for the food Nami is going to get him. "Really?!"

Nami let a cold sweat roll down her cheek before she nodded her head hesitantly at Luffy. "Y-Yeah… Just follow me." She had began to escort the rubber boy to a place in the town where she could get a decent meal.

Luffy was unknowingly drooling from his mouth as he followed Nami. "Food." He muttered his himself.

Nami didn't live in this town, but the towns people had left all of their houses unattended since Buggy the Clown as in this very town at the moment. They feared him greatly and didn't want to die by his hands. Especially since he's known for having a Devil Fruit of his own. Nami, and Luffy had entered a random empty house to get Luffy something for him to snack on. The people that lived in this house had left behind a large of food for Luffy himself to consume. Luffy found himself stuffing his mouth with sandwiches. He had just now pushed a large sandwich into his mouth before he swallows with followed by one of his signature grins.

"This is good! Do you live alone in this house?" Luffy asked.

Nami shook her head. "No. I don't even live in this town. Everyone in the whole town ran away because of Buggy." She answered.

Luffy had began to stuff another homemade sandwich into his mouth. "Then you're a sneaky thief!" Luffy replied with his mouth full. He swallowed.

Nami felt disrespected by Luffy's mannerism. Even though it was partially true... She shot a small glare at him. "How rude! I'm a thief, but I only steal from pirates! Don't compare me to scumbag sneaky thieves!"

Luffy started to leans back in his chair looking back at Nami, unsure of what differences is between her meaning of thief and his. "But a thief's a thief." He deadpanned.

"I have my reasons for stealing." She turned away with her arms crossed over his chest. "My goal is to earn 100 million Berries, no matter what it takes."

The rubber boy rested his arms on the table and raised an eyebrow. "What do you need that much for?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Sorry." Her tone softens slightly. "Ladies got to have their secrets!" She didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh, ok." Luffy didn't mind if she didn't want to tell him. He took a piece of bread from off the table and takes a bite on it. So good.

"But with a map of the Grand Line, 100 million is a real possibility!" Nami exclaimed before she turned around and while placing the treasure map in her pocket.

Luffy swallows the piece of bread he was chewing on, but paused for a moment. Wait... "A map?" He turned his gaze over towards Nami. "Are you a navigator?!"

Nami had full confidences in her abilities of being a navigator. She had a small grin spreading across her face. "Much more skilled than your average navigator!"

Luffy stood up from the chair and returns the grin "Oh, that's perfect! Do you want to be our navigator?!"

"Really?" Nami asked still smiling. She could make great use of them all, if she were to join them.

"Yeah! Our new pirate crewmember!" Luffy exclaimed happy.

Nami's expression darkens. "No!" She declined flatly. "So you're also a pirate…?" She asked seconds later.

"Yeah." Luffy places his hand on top of his Straw hat to remove it from his head. He was looking at it with a cheeky grin on his face. "I swore to the person who gave me this Straw hat that I'd gather a crew and become a pirate!"

Nami slams her hands down on the table while glaring angrily at Luffy's face. "There's nothing I hate more in this world than pirates! I only like money and nothing else!"

Luffy was staring at Nami's angry face with his blank expression. "Hey. Be our navigator." He said.

"I say no." Nami turned away from Luffy and started walking towards the nearby window to see if there were any people outside.

"No, huh?" Luffy sat down at the table, disappointed in the answer that Nami had given him. Great... Now he has to look for another one. He still wanted Nami to be his navigator, but she declined. He begrudgedly takes a bite off another piece of bread he had in his hand. He was pouting.

Nami was looking out the window and spotted a clown skull logo on one of the men that were nearby. She crouched down staying out of sight of Buggy's pirates. _'Crap!'_ She panicked. On the ground floor level the pirates were from Buggy's crew. They were searching for Nami, and Luffy. All three of the pirates runs off quickly and Nami watches them run off down the street. She made sure they were out of her sight before she got back up to her feet. She knew it would only be a matter of time before they're found.

Nami hissed under her breath. _'I got to do something about those pirates…'_ She placed a hand under her chin. She needs a decoy or of some sort to guarantee her escape. That's when the idea hits her and her brown eyes made their way to Luffy. She had a wicked grin on her face. He's perfect. All she can hope is that he's gullible. "About joining your crew. I may reconsider your offer, if you agree to a few certain conditions!"

Luffy was shoving another sandwich into his mouth, but paused at Nami's offer. "Really?! Name the conditions!" Luffy spoken with his mouth full again before he swallows.

"Come along with me to see Buggy the pirate. But…" Suddenly, Nami pulled out some rope from behind her, and made her way around Luffy a few times and there. Luffy was all tied up.

Luffy was beyond confused now. Did she have to use the rope? "Why am I tied up?" He asked, still not catching up to the plan Nami was hatching.

Nami was smiling innocently at Luffy as she waved one hand nonchalantly. "It's just rope. Is there a problem?" She asked. This was one of the conditions after all.

"No!" Luffy had his grin return to his face again. He trusted her. "I want to meet other pirates anyway." Luffy's grin faded away just as quick as it came. "But why did I feel myself die a little on the inside?"

Nami shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." Maybe it's his body reacting to his stupidity?

"Well whatever, let's go!" Luffy began to walk forward pulling Nami along with him towards their destination.

"Hold on, now!" Nami started to get pulled, but started following Luffy.

Meanwhile with Buggy the Clown, and his crewmates. The pirates just reported back to their captain. They couldn't find the thief, or the boy anywhere in the city, and they feared that they could have escaped the city already with his precious map. Buggy was starting to grow extremely furious at the news that his men were giving him. He was on the verge of demanding his men to perform an all-out hunt for that witch, but one of his men informed him of the approaching Nami which surprised Buggy, but if she's giving herself up, than so be it. Nami was soon seen walking in between all of the Buggy's crewmen towards the leader himself. Luffy was walking right next to her with his arms still tied up behind his back. He didn't know what Nami had planned but as long as she joins his crew then, it's fine.

"That's them! She's the one who stole the map!" One of the pirates that was chasing her earlier pointed that out.

Nami had stopped right in front of Buggy and pushes Luffy down to the ground in front of him. Luffy had hit the ground face first. He had no time to brace for the impact. "Ow! Hey!" Be easy!

Nami stuck her tongue out towards Luffy as she walks over Luffy's head and towards Buggy. This was her plan. "I've captured the thief, Captain Buggy the Clown!" Nami took the map out of her pocket and held out the map, that she stolen to Buggy. "Here's your map back."

Buggy offered a hand to receive the map that was stolen. He was staring at her intensely. He thought she was just random thief that was stupid enough to make an enemy out of him, but now he sees, she's smarter than she lets on. He had a small wicked grin spread across his face. "I like this girl. I appreciate it. But, why the certain change of heart?" He asked. What made her change her mind in stealing the map?

Nami backs up from Buggy and returned a hesitant smile back at Buggy. "My boss and I had a fight! I'm fed up with him!" She shrugged her shoulders. "Please let me join your crew!" She clamped her hands together pleadingly.

Buggy shot a small glare at Nami. Did she really request to join his join after everything she's done. The headaches she's caused by stealing his map in the first place. All of the pirates within Buggy's crew started to tremble in fear at Buggy's sudden glare. He wasn't happy... This girl must have tick him off somehow. "C-Captain Buggy is angry! He's going to use his Devil Fruit power!" One of the pirates said taking a step back from the Captain holding not to get caught in the crossfire.

Luffy looked up from the ground in Buggy's direction to see his face. They said something about a Devil Fruit... "Devil?" Luffy repeated to himself.

Buggy suddenly started to chuckle, then that chuckle turned into a small laugher, but he burst out laughing out loud in front of everyone. So that's her reason for leaving her boss. "Fed up, huh? You're a flashily amusing girl! I like you! You can join my crew!" Buggy didn't mind if a lady joined them. He continued to laugh out loud.

Nami's eyes widens a bit then slowly smiles before she let out a heavy sigh of relief. _'That was easier than I thought! Infiltration Complete! Pirates can be pretty dumb, and easy to trick sometimes!'_ Nami thought to herself happy that her plan was coming to fruition.

Buggy's pirate became to move Luffy's body towards a cage. A cage made for keeping prisoner trapped inside without anyway for them to escape. He was still tied up but in even more rope to make sure he couldn't escape. Luffy tilts his head to the side. "Why do I have to be in a cage?" He asked. It's not like he can go anywhere if his arms are tied up.

Buggy was standing next to front to Nami with a small chuckle escaping his lips. "I feel great today! Girl! What is your name?" He asked the young carrot-head maiden.

"Nami!" She answered cheerfully trying to keep his smile up, so they don't grow suspiciously.

Buggy turns around to his crewmen and smirks again. "All right! Let's hold a welcome party for Nami here!"

All of the pirates around Buggy and Nami started to cheer for Nami. They were having a party in celebration of Nami joining the Buggy Pirates. Luffy was still stuck in the cage watching them have all the fun. Buggy was relaxing in a chair next to Nami. "What's wrong?! This party is in your honor! Eat up!" He exclaimed while pouring a glass bottle of boozes into his mouth.

Nami smiled. "Yes! Thank you!" Her smile turned into a sly one. _'I'll just keep my eyes on that map of yours, and take it when your guard is down. Maybe even swipe all of Buggy's treasure top while I'm at it!'_ She thought to herself. Nami was looking forward to escaping these pirates and leaving Luffy to suffer whatever punishment they had in store.

Luffy was trying to get a piece of meat that Buggy and his men left unattended. He had his left arm stretching towards one of Buggy's tables. That one piece of meat was calling for him. Plus, he was hungry. "I want to eat…too!" His hand was inches away from the meat on the table. He was still hungry despite eating all of the food in the house earlier, and he wanted more! There was a party going on, and he didn't get a single bite off anything! "Almost there…!" He missed the meat stick by a finger tip before his arm retracts back to him empty handed. He groans to himself in disappointment on the verge of tears now. "Damn it! So unfair…!" He whined.

Buggy, unlike Luffy was still laughing in utter delight. "This is just great!" But now to make this party better, it was time for the show that Buggy had planned. "Men! Prepare a Special Buggy Ball!"

"Yes sir!" All of the pirate started pulling out a cannon they had hidden behind Buggy's tent. It was a normal sizes cannon. One that should be apart of the actual pirate ship of Buggy's. One of the fellow pirate came over with a red cannon ball with the Buggy symbol on it. That was the normal thing different about this cannon. That man placed it inside of the cannon and finishes placing the cannon in position. They had it aim for the town. "All set, sir!" What were they up to?

Nami's eyes widens slightly, before she felt a few balls of sweat roll down her cheek. "W-What's going to happen now?" She asked unsure of where this was going, but she had a bad feeling about this...

Buggy crosses his arms over his chest, soon had a wicked smirk spreading across his face. "Just watch the might of the Buggy ball!" He exclaimed. The Buggy Ball is different from the original cannon balls. One of the pirates lit the fuse of the cannon on fire.

"H-Huh…?" Nami's eyes widens even more when she realizes that the cannon was in fact aim for the town in front of her. Buggy's smirk had even widen from the excitement of when the Buggy ball was to fire.

Luffy looked up to witness the Buggy Ball on the verge of firing to the town, though he wasn't expecting this to happen. "Hm…?"

The cannon fires, and the blast echoes throughout the city creating a path of destruction, and carnages. The Buggy ball pierced through a dozen of buildings, until it explodes inside of the city. Nami, and Luffy was completely in shock, and horror at what they had just witnessed first hand. "No…way…" Nami wasn't liking the tragic turn her plan had taken.

Meanwhile, at the docks where the rest of Luffy's crew had just arrived to witnesses the explosion. They don't know what happened, or who is was that caused that much destruction, but it can't be good at all. The wind from the explosion send shockwaves towards the ocean where Naruto, Sakura, Zoro, and the other pirate were at.

"What the hell?!" Naruto couldn't shake the feeling of trepidation. He was watching the explosion from the cannon expanded throughout the town. Naruto was nearly got blown off the docks from the gust of wind hitting them.

"What's going on here?" Sakura blinked while she was eyeing the explosion slowly disappeared within the town. What the heck did Luffy get himself into?

Zoro narrowed his eyes in suspicious. He turned around towards the pirates that were tagging along with them. "What's that explosion?" He questioned the pirates figuring that they should know what had happened just now. They seem familiar to it.

"One of Buggy's beloved Buggy balls!" One of the pirate answered.

Naruto felt a cold sweat roll down his cheek. "This guy sure does know how to name them…" Naruto was using sarcasm in that comment.

"Buggy balls?!" Zoro chuckled, before he had a cocky grin slowly emerged from his lips. "Let's go check it out."

Back with Buggy, and his crew. Nami, and Luffy were still in horror of what had just transpired in front of them. Nami just stood there and stared at all of the buildings that were destroyed, or damaged beyond repair. Buggy had crossed his arms over his chest in delight at the destruction his famous Buggy Ball had caused. "Truly flashy! With Buggy balls, and Devil Fruit powers, I can easily conquer the Grand Line!" Buggy turned his gaze over towards Nami expecting her to agree with him in that. "Right, Nami?!"

Nami let out a nervous laugher before she nodded her head slowly agreeing with Buggy. "Y-Yes! Of Course!" She continued to laugh to herself. _'What have I gotten myself into?!'_ She thought this was going to be easy, but Buggy was forcing her plan to crash and burn quicker than she wished.

Luffy looked over and towards Buggy, and Nami. Luffy didn't practically like the fact that he's calling himself the soon-to-be King of the Pirate. "Eh?!" That role is for him, alone! "I'm the one who's going to rule Grand Line!" He shouted.

Buggy's ear perked up. Luffy's word caught his interests for the moment. Either that or he's hearing things. He turned his attention towards Luffy. "What was that?"

Luffy grins. "I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" He roared with a cheeky grin on his face.

Buggy was staring directly at Luffy for a moment, before he started chuckling slightly then looks towards Nami. Now he sees why she's so fixated on leaving him on his own. "I see why you're so sick of him, Nami!"

Nami could feel a few balls of sweet roll down her cheek as he she looked towards Buggy. "Yeah! He takes the world too lightly, and misunderstands everything! I couldn't put up with it anymore…"

"Naturally! In that case, I'll give you a Buggy Ball to blow him away!" Buggy decided that she would probably have the best time in killing him, herself.

Nami's blood ran cold. She blinked. "Wha-?"

"It'll only serve to prove your loyalty to me." He turned towards his man and gave them the signal to load up the Buggy Ball. "Do it!"

All of Buggy's crew mates started setting up the cannon once again. They loaded up the cannon with a Buggy Ball than turns it, so it was aimed towards Luffy. Nami had to watch every second of them setting up Luffy's soon to be funeral. Nami was now starting to sweat bullets. She's never killed anyone before, and she's about to kill a boy that she's randomly met. Even though he's a pirate, she still didn't want to him his cause of death! "W-Wait! It's fine really! This is a welcoming party! Let's just have fun!" Nami pleaded hoping she could convince Buggy to reconsider this!

Buggy shot a small glare towards her with a darken grin on his face. He didn't want to hear that. He wanted her prove to him that she's loyal. "Do it." Buggy ordered with his tone of voice being cold. "This party will become more fun when he's dead." He forcefully takes Nami's hand and place the matches in her hand for her to light the cannon's fuse.

Nami was force to hold the matches in her hand and soon found herself staring at the cannons sweating bullets. The pressure was on her now. She knew she was in a serious bind. She has two options and either one of them seem to have a good ending to it. _'If I don't fire, I'll be killed! But if I do shoot, I'll be no different from a pirate!'_ She shook her head.

All of the pirates in Buggy's crew begin chanting for Nami to fire the cannon. The chanting wasn't helping Nami's case here. It was making it worse. She doesn't want to be a killer, but at the same time, she didn't want to be killed! Nami felt corner. She was trembling. His palms were sweaty. Her knees were shaking and her eyes were filled with fear. The fear of being a killer and the fear of being killed. Knowing that either choice she makes will be bad for her, she couldn't shake the feeling off. She was secretly hoping someone. Anyone were to come and save her from this predicament.

Luffy noticed Nami's hesitation and watched her moves carefully. He was staring at her and saw that she was close to having a panic attack. Nami was hesitating in even breathing. Her breathing grew rickety as she continued to panic trying to figure out a possible safe route out of this. _'What do I do now?!'_

Buggy was beginning to lose his patience with the girl. He was now tapping his foot on the ground showing that he wasn't going to tolerance her taking forever like this. Just light the fuse already! "Nami, don't wimp out on me now!" He shouted at her reminding her that he and his crew are waiting.

' _Can I really kill someone?'_ She thought to herself. She was actually considering taking Luffy's life. The problem with that was she hated pirates and wanted to be as far away from being similar to them as possible.

"What's the matter?" Luffy's voice broke Nami out of her trance before she looked over towards Luffy having given him a clear cut look with her fear. He smirked slightly. "Your hands are shaking! That's what happens when you take on pirates with weak resolve." He lectured the young girl. If you think it's not easy to trick just about anyone, then this will be your just reward.

The resolve? Her fear slowly began to vanish as her gaze harden at being lectured in killing someone! Being lectured by Luffy out of all people... "Resolve to do what?! To kill people like it's nothing?! Is that a pirate's resolve?!" She inquired wanting to know if that's what it takes to be pirate! Having to kill someone in cold blood!?

Luffy shook his head. "Nope! The resolve I'm talking about…" He began to look directly into her eyes as his grin widens more. His onyx eyes making contact with her milk chocolate colored eyes. "Is putting your life on the line!"

Nami was surprisingly taken back by Luffy's words. Nami was lacking purpose resolve. She's normally thinking her way out of situations like this and normally avoids them at all cost, but now... Suddenly one of Buggy's crew members came up from behind Nami, and snatches the matches out of her hand causing her to gasped. "Hey, new chick! Quit being such a tease! This is how you light it!" That pirate lit up a match and slowly puts it towards the fuses to light it on fire.

"H-Hey!" Luffy realized that he had a time limit before that cannon fired and obliterated him. As defenseless as he is now, he has serious doubts that he could survive a buggy ball to the face at blank-point!

Nami swiftly and only moved on instinct alone, as she suddenly pulled out her staff from behind her back. She wielded her staff in hand and whacked it right across the pirate's head knocking him away from the fuse and also knocking him unconscious on impact. At that very moment all of the pirates including Buggy had their eyes widen in shock at what had transpired.

Even Luffy was surprised at Nami's actions. What the heck is going on? Is she on his side or there side? "W-Wait a minute…W-What just happened!?"

Nami had swung at the pirate without even realizing what she had just done. She had done all of that on a whim. She did it out of reflex and instinct alone and now came to the realization of what had happened. She knew she had just sealed her fate in that last move. She was so screwed. _'C-Crap, that wasn't a part of the plan…!'_

Buggy was now growling enraged at the face that Nami hit her supposed ally! She just saved Luffy. "Nami! What's the meaning of this?!"

Nami bowed down and started panicking once realization kicked in. "I'm sorry! I did that without thinking!" Nami apologized.

"Apologizing won't fix things!" Buggy roared. That was only going to fuel his rage even more!

"So what now…Are you going to save me?" Luffy asked still not full comprehending what was happening.

"Don't be stupid!" Nami hissed while holding his staff to defend herself. Seems like she has no choice but to fight now. "I only did it because of the situation! I just don't want to become just these inhuman pirates!" She would rather fight then to do that!

"Situation?" Luffy was still confused.

"Pirates took the life of a person dear to me! As if I'd ever be one!" Nami declared. She tighten her grip on her staff. Guess you could said, she was technically on Luffy's side.

"No wonder, you hate pirates…" He mumbled to himself. Luffy then happened to noticed a tiny light coming from the cannon. His eyes shot open in shock! The fuses! He noticed small sparks coming from the fuse! The fuse has been lit and the cannon was still aimed at him! "Oh shit! The fuse is lit! Nami the fuse!" He desperately warned the girl of the fuse next to her!

Nami gasped as she turned around taking noticed to the lit fuse. No way, that pirate suddenly lit it?! "Crap!" She was panicking again!

Buggy now shooting glares towards Nami. His eyes had intensified into rage now. He didn't care about her joining his crew anymore. "Keep your ridicule to a minimum, girl! Kill her flashily!"

Three pirates from Buggy's crew charge towards Nami having followed Buggy's orders. They all were pulling out their swords yelling in unison. They were bloodthirsty. "Get the girl!" All three of them shouted in unison!

Nami turned back around and engage with the pirates. She swung at them with her staff in hand to knocked the three of them away. But each pirate jumped at the exact same moment as the other and came down with slash downward towards Nami. Nami managed to draw her staff back to block the swords right in their tracks right before they could hit her. _'They're fast!'_

The pirates landed on feet and all attempted to cut her hands so she would be forced to release her grip on the staff. Nami, not having much of a choice, lets go of the staff, making them miss her hands. She allowed the staff to fall, seeing how she wasn't focus on them, but she was focusing on stopping the fuse of the cannon. _'I got to put that fuse out!'_ She use that small moment of movement to run around the three pirates and towards the cannon.

Luffy was still panicking trying to break free from the ropes that binds his arms behind his head. "Water! We need water!" He shouted pledging that someone get the water to put out the fuse. He gritted his teeth while sweating a few bullets. The fuse was about to reach the end! "This is not good!"

Nami dived over towards the cannon and grips on to the lit part of fuse. She winces and lets out a cry from the burn of his hands burning! His hands were sizzling and smoke was squeezing through the small cracks in the hands. Yet, despite the burning sensation on her hands, she didn't pull away.

"Y-You're…" Luffy was awestruck. She's using her bare hands? No way...

Nami was still wincing but her grip didn't loosen up even a little. She kept it up until the fuse was finally out. Nami took a moment to finally let go with her hands still sizzling. There was a small scent of burned flesh, but at least it wasn't anything serious. She let in relief. "F-Finally…"

"Nami, behind you!" Luffy screamed.

The same threes pirates that she had left to deal with the fallen staff had charged towards her from behind while she was recovering from her burned hands. They were all still wielding their swords in hand. And she had nothing to defend herself from their blades. They were coming in too quick for her to dodge, either! "Time to die!"

Nami turned around seeing that there was no time for her to get out of the way. "No!" She covered her head as she braced for the worse!

Out of the blue, a smoke bomb had suddenly exploded in between the pirates and Nami. It had blinded the pirates from being able to even see Nami, or even know where they were going. Loud grunts and groans from within the smoke. All three of the pirates felt something hard connected with their faces and their jaws, in a blink of a eye. They didn't even see the faces of the assailants that attacked them. They were knocked to the ground unconscious. The smoke slowly became to dissipate revealing the people who had come to Nami's aid.

There were a man with cropped green hair standing behind Nami as the smoke was clearing. He had one of his hands resting against the hilt of his swords. "Hey now, how many of you guys does it take to handle one girl?"

A spiky blonde haired males with whiskers was seen standing next to the green haired man with the swords. "That's a good question." He punched his fist into the palm of his hand. "But now we're here to even the odds!"

A pink haired girl had appeared right next to Luffy's cage checking to make sure he was unharmed. "Luffy, are you alright?" She asked crouching down next to the cage.

"Zoro! Naruto! Sakura!" Luffy screamed out to his three crewmates! He was so glad to see them here! Perfect timing! He couldn't hold back the massive grin on his face. Nami found herself staring at Zoro and Naruto standing in front of her. He was in awe and also extremely thankful for saving her skin there.

Zoro looked over at Nami at the corner of his eyes. "Are you hurt?" He asked the young maiden that was eyeing him and Naruto.

Nami blinked breaking out of her trances before she looked over at Zoro. This is the actual bounty hunter? "E-Eh?"

"I say, are you hurt?" Zoro repeated.

Nami was so awestruck that her words were caught in her throat for the moment. She shook her head. "N-No, I'm fine…" She stuttered.

Luffy was still grinning happily like a child. He didn't want to die here, not with his adventure just starting! "Boy, am I glad you guys are here! How did you find us?! Hurry up, and get me out of here!"

"Give us a second, would you? It's not that simple as of now!" Naruto deadpanned. It's not like they can just leave Nami defenseless after they went through the trouble of saving her the first time.

"First, some bird runs off with you and now you're in a cage?" Zoro huffed. "I guess the name 'Monkey' does suit you when you're in a cage."

"I vote, we keep that monkey in the cage." Naruto had a grin on his face.

Luffy was laughing nervously at that idea. He's in this cage because of how gullible he was. "The reason I'm in this cage is pretty funny actually…"

Sakura patted the top of the cage while speaking in a sarcastic tone. "I'm dying to hear it…" She replied before her face turn serious while she was eyeing Naruto and Zoro with a serious expression. "But we should deal with them first."

Naruto and Zoro nodded in agreement. First Buggy, then they'll worry about getting Luffy out of the cage. It's best to keep him there and prevent him from doing anything else stupid.

* * *

 _ **Naruto0116: "Ok…that's it for this chapter. Your acting was pretty good Nami."**_

 _ **Nami: "I'm glad you made this chapter mainly about me." –Smiles-**_

 _ **Zoro: "I could have done better acting in my sleep. And I sleep a lot."**_

 _ **Nami: "Excuse me?" -Glares towards Zoro-**_

 _ **Zoro: "Is this the thanks I get for saving you?" –Smirks-**_

 _ **Nami: "I never asked you to save me! But…" -Looks away blushing, and whispers- "Thank you…"**_

 _ **Zoro: -Raises an eyebrow- "What did you say?"**_

 _ **Nami: "I say, you're a jerk! Now leave me alone!"**_

 _ **Zoro: "What kind of "Thank you" is that?!"**_

 _ **Nami: "It wasn't a thank you!"**_

 _ **Zoro: "I'm not even going to bother saving you next time!"**_

 _ **Naruto0116: "This is no time to be arguing."**_

 _ **Naruto: -Dumbfounded- "They sound like an old married couple…"**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Naruto0116: "Welcome to Chapter 8! Wher—"**_

 _ **Nami: "And another thing, maybe you should learn how to be grateful, to even have a girl as cute as me talking to you!"**_

 _ **Zoro: "What the hell?! What is there to be grateful about?! All you do is nag me to death!"**_

 _ **Nami: "Maybe if you stop bugging me, with all of your snoring, then I wouldn't nag!"**_

 _ **Zoro:" It's not like I want to snore loud enough to get you on my ass!"**_

 _ **Luffy: -Arms crossed- "They've been like that ever since the end of Chapter 7…"**_

 _ **Naruto0116: "Why doesn't anyone try, and stop them?"**_

 _ **Naruto, and Luffy: -Points at Nami and Zoro- "Who wants to get in between that?"**_

 _ **Naruto0116: Good point.**_

* * *

All of the pirates in Buggy's crew had began to panic at the sight of Luffy's crew in front of them. They had no clue how strong this crew was. They didn't have a clue that had such a capable member with him. The girl in the back didn't look that dangerous, but they would just be underestimating her. The blonde one looks like a fighter since he's cracking his knuckles. But, the one member that really got their attention was that Zoro the Pirate Hunter was standing right in front of them and he was helping them too! They had them outnumbered, but they had a 'Zoro'!

"Zoro the Pirate Hunter?!" One of the pirate shouted in surprises.

Another pirate was sweating in fear at what they seen transpired. "I-Isn't that what he say?"

"W-Wait, I just remember, I heard about a group of pirates that took out Captain Morgan of the Marine Base in Shell Town…They say, one boy had spiky blond hair, wearing an orange jumpsuit. A girl in red, with pink hair, and a large forehead..." Thankfully, Sakura didn't hear that part... "And Roronoa Zoro, was with them!"

Nami was still staring at Zoro and Naruto in awe. She didn't think Luffy, out of all people would be able to get the Pirate Hunter Zoro to join them. _'I never imagine he would be the very Captain of the crew that took out the Marine Captain in Shells town! So he was able to get the Pirate Hunter Zoro to join him?! That's amazing…'_

Zoro and Naruto started walking past Nami towards Luffy and Sakura since the pirates weren't trying to attack now.

Buggy ignored Naruto. His eyes were on Zoro alone. He was the only one among the crew that had any actual worth. The other two aren't THAT well known yet. "So you're Zoro?" Buggy crossed his arms over his chest. This was an interesting development. "What do you want? Have you come to take my head or something?"

Zoro paused during his walking before he looks over at Buggy at the corner of his eyes. "No. My Pirate hunting days are over. I'm just here to save my Captain." Zoro answered. Hunting is no longer his thing.

Naruto walked past Zoro still heading towards Luffy. He turned his head to look at Zoro, who stopped. "You can handle him, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Zoro huffed. He had confidences that he could handle this clown captain with ease. He turned around to face Buggy. He better not be thinking of fighting him with swords.

Buggy had a smug grin on his face. "I'm interested, though! Killing you would increase me name." That's mainly why he's not taking Naruto and Sakura as seriously.

Zoro shot a threatening glare at Buggy. He should seriously rethink this. It won't end well. He seems to be the reckless type. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll die." He warned them. He didn't like killing those that aren't worth killing, even if they're dangerous pirates like Buggy.

Buggy had spun two of his own knifes into his hands. He was chuckling to himself. He's underestimating him. "Oh? Is that so?"

Zoro feels that Buggy is overestimating himself. He's out of his league. "I'm warning you now. If you attack, I won't hesitate in cutting you to bits." He pulls out all three of his swords. He held two of them in his hands and placed the third one in his mouth.

"Get him, Captain!"

"Captain Buggy!" All of Buggy's pirate crew members were cheering for their Captain. They really believe he has a fighting chance here.

Buggy's smug grin turned into a massive wicked smirk. Buggy crouches down and gets in position to attack. Zoro had warned him time and time again. Don't blame him if he does get killed for being too reckless. Zoro readied himself for Buggy's attack. Naruto could feel the tension in the air building. He hopes Zoro knows what he's doing. Luffy was staring at the two combatants with a blank stare.

Buggy had dashed forwards towards Zoro while letting out a cry of utter excitement. He held his knifes in hand readied to cut Zoro into little pieces.

Zoro lifted up his two swords while narrowing his eyes at the incoming Buggy. This should be easy. Buggy jumped into the air and began to come down on top of Zoro. "Die flashily!" Buggy exclaimed while lunging his knifes forward.

' _Now.'_ Zoro's eyes intensified before jumped towards Buggy beating him to the punch and cuts right through his body, like butter. The green haired swordsman landed back on his feet nonchalantly as Buggy's body fell into pieces on the floor behind him.

Nami gasped before she looked away in horror covering his eyes. She did not see that coming! Sakura had a slight disturbed look on her face. Even she was slightly surprised. She had to turn her eyes the other way too. Even all of Buggy's pirate crew mates stopped cheering at what had transpired. They were all just staring at Buggy's body.

The blonde ninja found himself shocked as well. Though he expected Zoro to win, but not in such a way that made him almost want to lost his lunch. "Zoro, I didn't think you were seriously going to cut him to bits!"

Zoro returned his swords to their sheaths before he looks at Naruto at the corner of his eye. He had a stern look in his eye. "Hey, I warned him, didn't I?" Zoro huffed. He warned him twice. If he wanted to die that badly, that was his choice. "Besides when I cut through him he had no resistance to him at all. It felt like I cutting through butter."

"I didn't think he was **THAT** weak." Luffy commented somewhat disappointed. All bark. No bite, huh?

"No way…" Nami couldn't believe Buggy was killed that easily.

Sakura on the other hand was somewhat suspicious. There's no way any pirate captain could be that easily defeated, right? _'Something's not right…'_ Sakura couldn't help but grow more dubious...

All of Buggy's crew mate suddenly started laughing and smirking at the sight of Zoro and the others. Zoro looked over at Naruto, then Luffy. He raised an eyebrow. What's so freaking funny? Luffy blinked. "What's with them? Don't they care that their Captain was killed?"

Nami was starting to feel the same way as Sakura did about this whole situation. _'Luffy's right. Their Captain was killed so why would they laugh?'_

"Hey! What the hell is so funny about your Captain being cut to bi—" Zoro's eyes shot open as he gritted his tightly together trying to hold in a scream that was threatening to come forth. "Ugh!" There was a knife stabbed through Zoro's back! The knife had penetrated all the way through the entire side of his abdomen leaving a deep gaze. Blood began leaking from the wound leaving a red strain on his green haramaki.

"Zoro!" Luffy cried.

"What?!" Nami gasped. Where did that knife come from?!

Naruto ran over toward Zoro. He forced the knife out of Zoro's side and throws it away still baffled by what had happened! "Where that knife come from?!"

Zoro was wincing heavily. He was losing blood. "What the ...hell...?" Zoro's voice grew weaken. The sudden wound caused Zoro to loses balance and he had fallen to one knee after Naruto pulled out the knife out of him. He was still wincing as Naruto was checking how deep the wound he received was.

"Zoro, are you okay?!" Sakura called out to her friend.

Nami was staring at the knife on the ground. She took notices to the fact that it wasn't just a knife, but a whole entire arm. What the...? "It's not just a knife…it's an arm as well!"

Both Naruto and Zoro turned around having seen where the arm came from and both looked in shock at what they were witnessing. The arm came from the same guy that Zoro had just cut in pieces a moment ago. It was Buggy. But, how is he still alive, and how is his arm, and him floating in mid-air? Buggy's arm returned back to his body and reattached it's self to the shoulder.

"The Chop-Chop Fruit. That's the name of the Devil Fruit I ate!" Buggy had a smirk on his face as he legs also came back towards his body and reattached it's self back against his abdomen. "I'm a chop-chop person who can't be cut!" He burst out laughing.

Naruto shot a glare at Buggy. "No wonder, he was so confident in fighting Zoro!" That explains so much.

Nami looks at Buggy in shock. "His body can reattach itself?! I thought Devil Fruits were only a rumor!"

Luffy flew a few balls of sweat roll down his cheek. "A chop-chop guy?! You mean he's a monster?!"

Sakura kicked Luffy's cage causing it to rock slightly. "Luffy, you're no different from him!" She hissed.

"I didn't hit any vital spots, but that is a pretty serious wound! I win!" Buggy only managed to leave a deep gaze on Zoro.

"You're too much, Captain!" All of the pirates started cheering for Buggy once more. They knew it was only a matter of time before they've defeated Zoro and the others.

Naruto's started growled. They were beginning to anger him. "Don't get cocky! You still have me to deal with!" Naruto roared as he stood in front of Zoro. _'Looks like Taijutsu with sharp objects, is out of the question.'_ Well... that doesn't mean it's completely out of options here.

Nami felt a few balls of sweat make their way down her cheek. _'Crap! The tables have turned! If we don't do something quick me, and the other guys are pretty much dead!'_

Zoro was still struggling to move, while he was still on floor on his one hand, knees. He wasn't going to let this one wound stop him from fighting along side his comrades. "I can… still fight…"

"Stay down Zoro. I'll handle this." Naruto looked at Zoro at the side of his eye with a cocky grin on his face. He turned his attention back towards Buggy and his crew. He forms a hand sign and readied for battle. _**"Shadow clon—"**_

Luffy unfortunately couldn't wait a second later to hold out on how furious he was that Buggy had to play dirty tricks in order to harm one of his friends. He hated guys that play dirty to win fights. He believed those type of people are no better than cowards. "Stabbing him behind the back is unfair, you big nose freak!" Luffy shouted angrily.

A moment of silent had spread across the entire surrounding area. Everyone except, Luffy had a cold sweat go rolling down their cheeks. Naruto didn't know why he felt some this intimating aura coming from Buggy. Luffy had no clue that he had just stepped on a landmine. And not just one landmine… Nami's eyes widened in shock as she faceplam herself. _'Y-You idiot! Don't call him that!'_

Naruto started sweating bullets while he was frozen in place. _'Why do I get the feeling, this is going to turn into a blood bath?'_ Naruto swallows nervously. All of the pirates were frozen in place from what Luffy had just said.

Buggy on the other hand was beyond angry… You can see it right on his face. He was so angry that he had veins bulging from his very forehead. His eyes were completely white from how enraged he was. He was blinded by his rage that Luffy caused. "Who's… got a big nose?!" He asked in a very threatening tone of voice. Buggy took aim to Luffy with his arm. He shot his hand towards Luffy, detaching it from his arm with a knife in it.

"Crap!" Sakura reached for a kunai in her holster and tries to block it, but Buggy's hand flew past her having gotten too much momentum. She couldn't react in time! "Luffy!" She cried out.

Luffy's head jerked backward as the knife reached him. Buggy smirked thinking he got him, but soon realized he was still moving. Luffy slowly lowered his head back down so everyone could see that he had caught the knife with his teeth. "Buggy! I will kick your ass!" Luffy shouted with his teeth still clamped down on the knife. He bit down harder and shattered the knife.

Buggy huffed. So the boy's a joker too? "Kick my ass? You're a real riot!" He placed his hands on his hips. "All of you are going to die here, you know! How could I have my ass kicked in a situation like this?!" He asked. How is it possibly to even get his ass handed to him?

The carrot-head female clenched her hand into a tight fist. _'He's right… It's all over…'_

Luffy soon started laughing at Buggy. He's underestimating him! He's got an idea! "I can't die here! But you might! Run! Zoro! Naruto, you too!"

What?!" Both males turned to Luffy as if he was crazy. He want them to abandon him?

Sakura was even surprised by that decision. That sounded a bit out of character for Luffy. Does he really have a plan? She's not liking where this is going... "What are you up to?" She asked with a hint of worry in her tone.

"Wait! Didn't they come to save you?! What're you going to do?!" Nami exclaimed. He's telling his savers to run away after they came all this way to save him?

"Just do like I say." Luffy had a cocky grin on his face. It was almost as if their mind were connected. Naruto felt this same way about one of his other friends. No words needed to be said. They knew exactly what to do.

"Understood." Both Zoro and Naruto turned to retreat just like the Captain order. His orders were absolute.

' _Nothing makes sense anymore! This is why I hate pirates.'_ Nami thought these guys were freaking insane. Her train of thought was cut short by Naruto taking her hand and pulling her along with him.

"You had best come with us!" Naruto shouted not even giving her a chance to decide what she wanted to do in this situation.

"W-Wait a minute!" Nami exclaimed. Naruto forcefully pulled Nami along and lures her away from the pirates. Zoro followed after them already knowing what exactly to do. Buggy heard Luffy tell them to run, but its not like he's going to let them get away that easily.

"You fool! As if I'd let you escape!" Buggy had ran in front of Zoro with knifes in his hand. He began to swing his knife wildly at Zoro. Zoro stopped having seen Buggy getting in his way. He engage in a clash of blades with the clown. They collided with their weapons in hands but Zoro ducks down blocking one of Buggy's slashes. He growled as he attempts to cut him in the stomach.

Buggy detached his stomach from his waist making Zoro miss his cut, but little did he know, that was what Zoro was hoping he would do and took full advantages of that moment to dashes past Buggy, and towards Naruto and Nami. Buggy reattached himself to his body and wicked smirk on his face. "I told you, your Three-Sword Style has no effect on—" He took notices to Zoro's disappearances and turned around. "Hey! Listen when people are talking to you!" He screamed.

Zoro ran over to Naruto, and positioned himself write underneath the Cannon. He flexed his muscle as he put all of his strength into slowly lifting the cannon up into the air having flipped it over forcing the cannon to aim in the opposite direction of Luffy. Naruto had a massive cheeky grin on his face.

"Huh?" It took Buggy a moment to finally come to the realization that the cannon was aiming at him and his men. His eye were widening to the point that they were like saucers. "The cannon's is aimed for us!" He screamed in uttered fear and terrified that the tides of battle had shifted dramatically

Zoro's strength had given out. He had fallen to his hands and knees before he shot Nami a desperate expression from the corner of his eyes. "Hey, light it!" He exclaimed!

"Eh?!" Nami jumped.

Zoro turned his head towards Naruto and Nami with the same desperate look in his eyes. "I say light that, son of a bitch, cannon!"

Naruto took the matches from Nami and started lighting up the fuse to the cannon. A smug grin spreads across his face as the fuse was lit and shortening with each passing second. Naruto covered his eyes getting the feeling that it was going to be loud.

Buggy eyes widens even bigger in horror. "Wait, wait, wait! There's still a Special Buggy Ball in there!"

Naruto managed to overhear Buggy's scream and his Intel on what was within the cannon. A Buggy Ball? His smug grin widened. "That's even better!"

Luffy grins from the excitement. "Yes!"

"I really don't see how that's our problem." Sakura had an overly happy smile on her face. She was enjoying Buggy's misfortune.

Buggy was seriously panicking here. "The fuse was lit! Wait! No! Stop! Stop!"

The cannon had fired in mere seconds. The special Buggy Ball began to fire and his pirate crew mates. They all screamed in horror as the cannon hits and explodes creating a giant blast in his awaken. It had destroyed everything in it's path in front of them, creating a massive cloud of dust, and dirt to pollute the air and surround the entire area. During all the confusion and mayhem, Luffy, Naruto, Sakura, Nami, and Zoro managed to lose track of Buggy and his crew, if they survived that Buggy Ball, that is. They figured the Cannon probably did enough damage to finish them off.

Right now, they were trying to get Luffy to safely since he was still trapped inside the cage that Buggy had placed him in. Zoro was carrying Luffy on his back despite being injured and losing blood along the way. He was doing pretty well despite his heavy wound. Blood dripped on the floor for each step he took, he continued to carry Luffy regardless of the pain that was coursing through his entire body.

Luffy was staring at Zoro blankly. "Hey, Zoro. You're hurt you know…"

Zoro was growing aggravated of Luffy reminding him of his own injuries. "Just shut up, and stay in there!" He shouted as he continued to walk along the rooftop. "I'm going to do things my way!" He gritted his teeth working back the pain.

Sakura was walking next to Zoro obviously worried for him, but he kept playing stubborn. "Zoro, maybe I should heal you first before we keep going…" Sakura insisted. He's going to lose more blood at this rate...

"I'll be fine…!" Zoro didn't want to waste time with his own injuries. It's not their fault he received such a lethal wound by Buggy, it's his own fault and he wanted to redeem himself for that. "You'll heal me, when we stop!"

Nami trailing behind the ground couldn't help but stare in awe at Zoro who was carrying Luffy even with that deep wound. "Who is this guy?!"

Zoro turned his head and spotted Nami at the corner of his eye still panting.

You know, the question could be say the same about Nami here. "Luffy, who is she?" Naruto asked his Captain.

"Oh, she's our navigator!" Luffy replied to Naruto with a cheeky grin.

Zoro stopped and winces as a small drop of blood was dripping from his wound. He cursed to himself as he took another step ahead. Nami took another step towards Zoro. "Get serious! Who are you guys?!" Nami asked again.

Zoro made his way around Nami so he could continue walking. "Move…You're in the way!" He shot a small glare at Nami as he jumps off the building and lands on the floor below on his feet cracking the ground on impact.

"I like his resolve!" Naruto liked this part of Zoro. Kind of reminds him of himself. He jumped down landing next to Zoro.

"He's just being stubborn." Sakura deadpanned. The only reason the two are alike is because of their stubbornness. She followed after Naruto.

Nami had a small hint of worry in her eyes. "Why would he go so far? You're a pirate!" She clenched her hands into a fist before she turn to walk in a different direction.

Luffy and his crew kept on walking with the wounded Zoro carrying Luffy on his back, throughout the small town. They had to find some place for them to rest, but the problem is even if they did, Luffy is still stuck in the cage. Zoro had finally reached his limit after they managed to get a good few miles away from the area where they blasted Buggy. Zoro finally placed the cage down on the ground and began dragging it along the floor while panting heavily. He was drained of his energy. He was exhausted and was in dire need for rest.

Zoro released his grip on the cage. He leans up against the wall wincing still, before he dropped down to the floor holding his stomach. "I need some rest…"

"Phew…" Zoro was making Naruto tired just from working. "You have some strong resolve! You carried him like a good two miles away from that place!"

Sakura approached the green-haired man slightly impressed but wished he wouldn't push himself too far. What if he fainted and had to carry him too? "Idiot…" She muttered to Zoro and starts focusing chakra to her hands. Her hands were soon coated in a green gentle flow of chakra that is meant for healing wounds and injuries. She places her hands on Zoro's stomach and slowly began to heal up it's stomach. "I'll heal it as fast as I can. Try not to move so much."

Zoro noticed some strange green colored energy looking chakra flowing from Sakura's hands. It didn't look dangerous… Actually, it felt nice. "Thanks…" Zoro began to relax and let Sakura do her thing here. To think this girl had an ability like this. This is a surprised. Zoro reopened his eyes looking past her and took notices to a dog in front of them. He raises an eyebrow. "What's with that dog?"

"Huh?" Luffy turned his body around in the cage and grins at the sight. "Hey cool! A dog!" Luffy began to make funny faces trying to teases the dog or maybe gets it's attention. But the dog was just sitting there like a statue.

Naruto scratches the back of his head. "What's a dog doing out here?" Without his owner, he means. A friend of his keeps his dog around him 24/7. The young blonde walks over towards the dog. He stopped in front of it and crouched down in front of it, waving it's hand in front of it. "Hey, it's not moving at all. Maybe it's a statue?" Naruto wonders. He can't tell.

"Hell if I care! It can do whatever it wants!" Zoro shouted as he tried to move and reposition himself. "Ugh!" He falls back again against the wall wincing in pain.

Sakura shot a glare at Zoro. "I say don't move!" She shouted demanding Zoro to stay still. She can't help him if he's moving.

Luffy was smiling at the dog. "Maybe it is a statue?" Luffy asked.

Naruto pokes the dog in the face with his finger to see if it was one. "Seems pretty soft to be a statu—" Suddenly the dog statue started growling and suddenly bit down on Naruto's finger. "Ah!" Naruto cried out yelling as he jumped back wincing. "It bit me! Damn it!"

"Shishishishi!" Luffy started laughing at his first mate's reaction.

Zoro and Sakura both felt a cold sweat roll down their cheeks. They were slightly dumbfounded by what they witnessed but at the same time surprised that it wasn't a statue.

"Let go of my finger!" Naruto finally managed to pull his finger out of the dog's mouth and held his finger against his chest. The dog was growling at Naruto and even started barking at him.

Naruto was wincing and glad that dog didn't draw blood. "What's wrong with that stupid dog! And I thought cats hated me!" Now that he thinks about...either dogs nor cats like him.

"Focus on the situation we're in right now you idiots!" Zoro reminded them having raised his voice again, before he actually fainted against the wall.

Sakura's eyes widens in shock. Oh crap! "Hey, Zoro!"

"Damn dog…" Naruto hissed. That really hurt and not just physically.

Zoro barely has his eyes opened. He was beginning to feel a migraine coming. "I must have loss more blood than I thought…"

Sakura sighs. She told him to not move. What was he expecting from screaming? "Stop talking. You're wasting your energy."

At that moment, they all heard the sound of heels connecting to solid floor. It was Nami. She had been searching through town for them. He wanted to express her gratitude for them saving her earlier. What better way than with a gift? That and she hated having to owe others... "There you guys are."

Luffy turned around and grins happily at the sight of Nami. "Hey there, Navigator!"

Nami dig her hands into her pockets and pulls out a key. "I guess you can have this, since you did save me." She tossed the key over towards them and it fell onto the ground in front of Luffy.

"Oh? The key to the cage!" He was smiling brightly at the sight. This day was taking a turn for the best now. "You went and got it for me?!" Luffy inquired looking up at Nami as if she was his savor.

Nami had a small smile creep across her face. "Stop getting the wrong idea! I was just paying you back for saving me! I don't like having to owe people." She doesn't like pirates but Luffy is durable.

Zoro eyed the key suspiciously before he looked up at the orange-haired girl. "Wait. Did you know there was a key for this cage the whole time?" He asked curiously.

The young thief nodded her head. "Yeah. It was on the boat of Buggy's ship." Her gaze turned confused. "Why?"

Zoro 's eyes twitched. She knew about the key and she had him carry that heavy cage for two miles all the way through town?! He shot an intimidating glare in the thief's direction. "You made me drag his ass for two miles and there was a key this whole fucking time?! It didn't kill you to tell us?!" Why didn't she at least let them know about it?

Nami returned the intimidating glare back at him with just as much ferociously as Zoro was displaying. "Look! I don't even like helping pirates! The only reason I helped you this time was because you saved me! You should be lucky I'm even giving you the key!"

Zoro pointed at Nami in an accusing matter. "Screw you! Give me back the miles of blood I lost!"

Everyone was forced to watched both of them exchange angry words with one another. Zoro shouldn't even be able to move, let alone yell, but somehow, he's miraculously able to keep up with Nami's shouts. Scary... They were not going to bother getting in the middle of that. It's like watching a cat and dog try to outdo the other in glares. An angry hiss or a loud bark.

Luffy was going to let them duke it out until one of them calls it quits. "Well, Ignoring them! I'm saved!" Luffy changed the subject as he reached for the key in front of his cage.

Before the Straw Hat boy could grab the key, the dog that was standing in front of them had taken the key away from Luffy and...he swallows it. Both Nami and Zoro had taken notices to the dog eating the key. How he was able to swallows it with a mystery in itself. There was a moment of silent among everyone. Within a blink of a eye, all of their jaws drop, having been left open. They were all looking at the dog in disbelief. That just really happened and now Luffy was stuck inside of the cage unless they find some way to break the cage open.

Luffy's grabbed the dog by it's neck ins a vice-like grip and shook it violently trying to force this dog to spit it out! That's his key out of here! "Stupid dog! Stupid dog! Cough it up! That wasn't food! That was my key to freedom!"

Naruto gripped onto his blonde hair trying to make sense of what happened. "How does something like that happened!?"

Nami, Zoro and Sakura were still recovering from the shock. They all faceplamed themselves and covered their faces. This really happened... This day just got seriously weird just now... Little did the kids know that there was another unknown man nearby and was observing the kids messing around with the little dog.

He walk up from behind Nami covered in some sort of bronzes armor. Armor needed to fight in a war with. The old man had spotted Luffy somewhat chocking the dog while yelling at him. He thought they were trying to hurt the dog. "Stop that!"

Nami turned around having finally seen the old man. How long had he been there? "Huh?"

The man was approaching the group of kids bothering the dog, that he knows the owner of. "Quit bullying Chouchou, you young'uns!"

Luffy turned his attention to the older man with grey hair. He still hadn't released his grip on the dog yet. "Chouchou?" He questioned. So it has a name?

Zoro huffed. Who is this man, and why is talking to them as if they're the bad guys here? Zoro's facial expression turn serious as he eyed the older male. "Who are you, old man?"

The old man had some serious courage to walk up towards Zoro the way he did and stood over him and Sakura. "I'm this town's mayor! Who are you?!" The old man look down at Zoro having seen something red on his shirt. "Huh?" It was blood. "My, that's a deep wound! I take it Buggy went after you folks, too?"

So, he knows of Buggy? Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah, we were kind of attacked by him." Sakura managed to crack a small smile. "Luckily only one of us got hurt."

"Pleases, if you need a place to rest, and relax for a while, then you can take him inside my house. The door is open." The mayor offered them a home for Sakura to purposely heal Zoro's wound.

Sakura was not going to say no to that. "Thank you." Sakura wrapped one of Zoro's arm around her neck and helped him up to his feet towards the house that that Mayor offered.

"Let me help you." The old man offered his assistants to Sakura and wraps Zoro's other arm around his neck to help Sakura carry him inside of the house. Though, Zoro was lighter than he thought, little did he know that was because Sakura was practically carrying him... After a few minutes of waiting the Mayor emerged from his house, and walks towards Luffy, and the others.

"So how's Zoro?!" Luffy inquired worried about his friend.

"The girl said to leave him to her." The mayor replied. He turned his head back towards the house with a stern look. "He'll be fine after a little rest, and healing. You're lucky to have a doctor on you."

Naruto knew he could count on Sakura. Her training with Tsunade wasn't just all physical strength. "That's a relief." She's been improving just like him. Wanting to get stronger to bring a certain someone back to her. Just like him. Naruto turned his attention to Luffy. "Sakura's medical ninjutsu should fix him good as new. He'll probably go to sleep after that."

"Glad to hear she's useful when it comes to saving life." Luffy grins. Don't know why, but there may have been a hidden insult within that statement...

Nami was seen petting the dog named Chouchou. She was glad to hear that he'll be fine, despite him being a jerk. Now she was curious about the dog. "So his name is Chouchou, right?"

Luffy leans back against the cage. Forget the name. What the hell is it doing sitting there? "What's it just sitting here for?"

"It's guarding the shop." The mayor spoken up to them.

"Guarding?" Naruto inquired. What is this dog doing guarding an empty shop?

"Yes…" The Mayor's voice trailed off. He sounds like he knows the history of this dog and the shop.

Nami looked up at the sign that 'pet shop' over the top. Oh, this was starting to make some sense. "Oh! This is pet food shop!" She figured out that much, but that doesn't explain why it's guarding it.

"Yes." The Mayor nodded his head. That's exactly what it is. "This shop's owner is a good friend of mine…" He added. His expression saddens slightly as he made his way inside of the shop. He was looking among the shelves until he grabbed a box of dog food. He came walking back out then crouched down in front of Chouchou with a bowl. He started pouring the dog food into the bowl and places it in front of Chouchou. He smiled softly. "Here." Chouchou had stared down at the food placed in front of him before he started munching down on it.

The Mayor stood back up onto his feet. "I'm here to feed his dog in his place." In his place?

Nami tilted her head in confusion. What did he mean by that? "In his place?" She asked curiously.

"Yes." The Mayor paused. His words nearly were caught in his throat. He forced his words up and out of his mouth. "He died three months ago, from an illness." The Mayor started back within the pet shop.

Naruto rested his hands back on his side while eyeing the dog. Wait..."Don't tell me he's been waiting for his master to return all the time?" Naruto's eye were directed to the Mayor.

"That's what everyone says…" The Mayor spoken from within the pet shop. He came back out and closed the door behind him. He sat down on the stairs to rest. "But I don't think that's it." He looked over at Chouchou with a face filled with concern. "Chouchou is a smart dog. He's probably long known that his master is dead."

Nami still looks confused. That still doesn't explain why the dog is still here. "Then why is he guarding the shop?"

Mayor took a deep breath before he looked up at the young'un to explained what he thinks is the reason behind Chouchou's actions. "I think it's because this shop is a treasure in Chouchou's eyes. I believe he'll continue to protect it, because it's a memento of his dog-loving master. I've tried to make him evacuate on many occasions, but he won't take as much as a step away from this place."

Luffy leans against the edge of the cage trying to entertain himself while the Mayor continued to explain Chouchou's behavior. He could understand why he was doing this. Luffy does, after all, treasure his Straw Hat. "Huh?" Luffy felt something underneath his rear. Something was...shaking?

The ground started vibrating from a distance and the vibrations kept getting louder. It was also getting closer. Whatever was making that noise, it was big and sounds like it was growling. Like an animal or of some sort? Judging from the sound of those growls... they could tell that it wasn't friendly. Most likely, it was hungry... and angry.

"What's that?" The young blonde ninja questioned. Naruto had a bad feeling about this.

They all started hearing the loud growl of an animal. It had a intimating feeling to it. It was getting closer, and they all felt a slight bit of fear when they heard the roar. Naruto had fought against mainly human sizes creature, if it's what he thinks it is... Oh boy.

Nami's eyes widen as her face grew a few shard paler. She really didn't want to deal with whatever the hell that was. She's already got enough on her plate... "What's that war cry…?!"

The Mayor had jumped up to his feet having ran over next to Nami. He knows who that is! "It's him! Beast Tamer Mohji!" He shouted

The vibrations starts getting even louder, and the ground began shaking with each footstep they heard. Just as Naruto thought... That's an animal and it was huge if it was able to shake the ground this much. Nami turned around and eyed the Mayor. "What do you mean 'Beast Tamer?!'"

The Mayor started to suddenly run off in the distances. Nami gasped before she ran after him. "W-wait a minute! Hold on!"

"Nami wait!" Naruto called out to her. This is not the time to scatter around! He watched Nami run off, then turned to Luffy. Well, at least he knows where Luffy is... He focused chakra to his feet before he started running up the nearest building to get a better look around the area. He had to see where he was coming from so he could move Luffy! "Where is this Mohji guy?!"

Luffy wasn't even paying the approaching threat any mind. He was staring down at the dog that hadn't budged from the spot. Luffy sighs. "Come on, something's here! I really need that key back!" He whined. Just give him the key already.

Suddenly Luffy's shadow was growing in size and was hover over himself and the cage. That's not his... is it? Luffy looked up and over his shoulder. "Huh?" Luffy came face to face with a giant Lion that growling and looking down towards him. This lion's fur was green and his man was purple. This lion was huge... Luffy could literally feel it breathing all cover his face and going down his neck. Yet, Luffy wasn't showing a single hint of fear form this bloodthirsty beast.

But there was someone else on top of the lion. He was riding on top of the lion as if he was his pet.. Oh wait... it was. "Oh, I see your friends have deserted you. Just after you managed to escape too…" The man had spoken down onto Luffy is a very condescending matter.

Luffy blinked. "Who are you?" He was staring blankly at the Lion, and the guy on top of it. He didn't see him here before.

"I am Beast Tamer Mohji, a member of Buggy Pirates." He answered.

Luffy tilted his head. Yup, he still doesn't know about him. But that hair on his face. It looks like a teddy bear. It was shape like one! "That sure is a weird animal suit you got on!" Luffy commented.

Mohji pointed at his hair while growling angrily at that disrespectful comment. "That's rude! This is my real hair!" He shouted.

Luffy's expression turned even more disgusted. That's his hair normally? "That just makes it weirder!" He countered.

Mohji had a vein bulging from his forehead. This boy was already hard to deal with. He huffed and had a menacing grin on his face. "Do you think you can rest easy because you're inside that cage? You're nothing but a sneak thief. I have no interests in taking your life. Tell me where Roronoa Zoro is!" He demanded.

Luffy thought about how to answer that responds for a moment. "How about no?" He asked with a grin.

Mohji shot a glare at Luffy. He's not even taking him seriously. That tears it! "Sic him, Richie!" He just gave his lion permission to attack Luffy who was still trapped within the cage. The lion had released a vicious roar before it lunged himself towards Luffy.

Both Naruto and Nami looked in the same direction of where Luffy was left at, they heard the roar and spotted the Lion about to attack him while he's still in the cage. He had no way to dodge and he couldn't defend him! His arms were still tied behind his back! He was defenseless in there; they left him behind without thinking.

Naruto look down from the building he was on top of. "Luffy?!"

Nami turned around seeing the lion and began to freak out. "Not good!" She exclaimed. Luffy is in some serious trouble now. As long as he's in that cage, he's at the mercy of Mohji and his pet Lion!

* * *

 _ **Naruto: "Why do you always get yourself into some sort of trouble when we're not around?!"**_

 _ **Luffy: -Shrugs- "You guys just happened to leave at the worst time! And plus I'm still stuck in the cage! I can't do anything even if I wanted to!"**_

 _ **Naruto: "Maybe you're just bad luck."**_

 _ **Sakura: "I agree with that."**_

 _ **Nami: "Same here."**_

 _ **Zoro: -Smirks- "For once we agree on something."**_

 _ **Nami: -Has a sarcastic tone in her voice, as she smiles at Zoro- "It's a miracle!"**_

 _ **Luffy: "Hey, don't I get a vote?!"**_

 _ **Naruto, Sakura, Nami, and Zoro: "NO!"**_

 _ **Naruto0116: -Sighs deeply-**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Naruto0116: Hey, we're back. Chapter 9 is—**_

 _ **Something falls down from the ceiling, and crashes to the ground, with the sound of glass shattering.**_

 _ **Naruto0116: -Turns around surprised by the loud noise- What the hell was that?!**_

 _ **Naruto: -On top of the ceiling- Sorry! I was trying to adjust to the lights, but one of them was loose!**_

 _ **Naruto0116: You know that's coming out of your pay, right?**_

 _ **Naruto: It's not my fault it was loose!**_

* * *

Mohji had just ordered his pet lion Richie to attack Luffy and rip his body part if possible. Luffy was still stuck within the cage, so his movements were extremely limited. But for some reason, his smile never left his face. It's almost as if he had a plan for this lion's fierce attack.

Richie jumped over towards Luffy and smashed his large paw on the cage shattering it with his weight and breaking it open while trying to get to Luffy's body. Luckily despite his limited space, Luffy managed to moved to the very edge of the cage having avoided the claws of Richie by a hair. He laughed having realized his plan worked! He was free!

"Ah ha! Miss me!" The lion Richie swings his paws extending his claws and his paw connected with Luffy around the torso. The strength behind the attack smacked Luffy across the area. He let out a cry as he flew and impacted against the house, a distances behind him. Upon impact, the entire building began to fall apart and collapsed on top of the boy burying him.

The lion faced male huffed with a cocky grin on his face. "An instant death." Mohji rested a hand on top of his pet lion. "Good Richie. Now let's find Zoro, so I defeat him and increase my name!" He exclaimed. Maybe he might get a higher bounty than Buggy.

Richie was unresponsive. He observed the area and began sniffing the place out. He caught the scent of someone nearby. Mohji raised an eyebrow and looked down at Richie. "What is it?" He asked.

Out of the corner of Mohji's eyes, he spotted a blonde haired boy falling from out of the sky with a ball of bright blue light in his hand. He was going to use it to knock that massive lion out cold for what he's done to his friend. Richie's back was still turned to him.

 _ **"Rasengan!"**_ The young blonde screamed out from the sky, but he's gonna regret that seeing how that helped Richie's instincts kick in and gave him a warning before he jumped back allowing the ball of light to hit the ground in front of himself.

Mohji held onto Richie when he suddenly started to move. He saw the kid coming but he had no idea who he was. "Who are you?!" He asked having panicked a bit from his loud entrances.

The young blonde emerged from the cloud of dust that he made from his Rasengan. "He's not the only one you have to deal with!" He declared as he shot a glare at the hairy bastard. It was Naruto. And he didn't take too kindly to that lion hurting his friend.

Mohji took a moment to recognizes the boy's face and remembers that he was there when the bastard fired that cannon at him and Buggy. "I remember you." Mohji motioned towards Naruto. "You're with that sneaky thief?"

Naruto had a small hint of annoyance on his face followed by his eyebrow twitching. "Yeah, that was my friend you just hit!"

"This should be fun." Mohji leans back on top of his pet lion's head and a wicked grin made it's way across his face. "I'm sure Captain Buggy wouldn't mind if I killed time playing with you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and clenches his hands into fists. "Believe me. You're going to wish you never did that!"

Mohji didn't have time to waste on this fameless blonde. He'll dispatch on him quickly. "Get him Richie!" He signaled his pet lion to attack the young blonde and rip him to shreds if possible. His pet lion lunges towards Naruto with his claws.

Naruto had a cocky grin spread across his face. He swiftly evaded the Lion's claws and entire body as a matter of fact. Naruto slid to the side and form a hand sign. _**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_ Naruto created about 20 clones of himself to appear next to him. He commanded 17 of them to have kicked Richie into the air above them.

The amount of kicks that Richie received was more than enough to launch him into the air, but Naruto didn't take into account how much this lion may weight. The lion Richie had used it's weight to it's advantage and slammed back down top of Naruto's clones making them all poof on impact.

Mohji had let out a chuckle at Naruto's attempt to lift up Richie. "Is that the best, you can do?!" He mocked the young Blonde.

Naruto was still in mid-air, with two other clones right next to him. While Mohji was took busy boasting Naruto as well as his clones moved in and all punched Mohji in the face knocking the beast man off his pet.

Mohji had hit the ground on his back. He was still conscious and panicked seeing that Naruto had nailed him right in the face. "R-Richie!" He cried out to his lion.

Richie being the only one unharmed went in for the attack and uses it's claws on all three Narutos. They had all go poof from contact. None of them was the real him.

The real Naruto was on top of a nearby building while the clones was keeping Richie busy. "Man, that fur ball is a handful…" Naruto muttered to himself with a small hiss. His punches and kicks aren't nearly enough to take that thing out. He has to hit it with something powerful. "I could uses my new jutsu, but I doubt I have enough time to gather the chak—"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, the building that he was on top of started to collapses below him. Naruto cursed to himself. Richie had sniff him out and attacked the building he was on top of, causing it to tumble over. He shouldn't have underestimated it's sense of smell.

"He found me!" Naruto panicked before he jumps off of the collapsing building towards the ground. He landed on his feet as the building continue to fall apart creating a cloud of dust and dirt on impact. Naruto had seen Richie drove right through the dust and attempted to slash Naruto with it's claws.

Naruto gasps before he started to back up more and more from the lion using his agility to evade the beast. He performs a small series of back flip to try and get some distances, but during one of his back flips, he was suddenly swipe with the back of his paw, sending him flying back.

"Gah!" Naruto let out a small cry before he was send crashing into a building behind him making a small hole through the hole. As the smokescreen of dust settled down, it revealed a grounded Naruto, who appears to be laying down on the ground wincing and gripping onto his torso. That lion is much stronger than he looks..."D-Damn…"

The lion made it's way back over to it's master being Mohji. Naruto was unresponsive long enough for the lion to think that it's gotten rid of him

Mohji stood up onto him feet and crossed his arms over his chest with a slight huff. He had full confidence in his pet. "Finally was able to get rid of him, was you?" Richie didn't even respond to Mohji's question. It's attention was on that pet food store.

Mohji hopped back on top of Richie having noticed that his pet was eyeing something of interest. "What is it now?" He decided to look in the same direction that Richie was and spotted the store. "Ah, a pet food store. You must be hungry from chasing that boy around. All right, make your meal quick!" Mohji commanded.

Richie growled slightly before it started to take it's heavy steps over towards the pet store. Mohji wonders if they had any pet food for lions. They had better, or this store is history. Richie suddenly stopped which caught the attention of Mohji. "Huh?" He look down having seen the dog Chouchou standing in front of it. "Don't tell me that this is the pathetic little shop's guard dog?" He asked. He didn't like that look in the dog's eye.

Luffy started to stir from his unconscious state. He noticed the destruction of the house all around him and shrugged his shoulders. "Man, I got to work on how to dodge better. But hey, I'm finally out of that cage!" That's all he cared about. He slowly gotten up to his feet and dusts himself off. He looked up with a grin on his face. "All right! Now it's time to beat all of them up and have Nami the thief, be our navigator!" Luffy exclaimed.

Nami having overhear Luffy's shout having walked over to the wreckage of the house and spotted Luffy moving! She couldn't believe her eyes! No human alive should have been able to survive that. "How are you alive?!" She can't figure out how it's possible for him to have lived through that.

The Mayor of the town was the same as Nami. He was also beyond shock on how Luffy survived that. "You're alive!" He exclaimed.

Luffy looked at the two of them confused by their reactions. He tilted his head to the side. "Is it wrong to be alive?" He asked curiously.

Nami felt a few balls of sweat make their way down his cheek. "Being just fine after flying through houses isn't normal!"

Luffy casually walked right past Nami. "It's not?"

Mayor's expression had turned stern before he posted a serious question to the young boy. "What is your purpose for coming to this town? Why are you involved with those pirates?" He inquired. He has no idea why Luffy is involved with Buggy's pirates.

Luffy turned to the old man with his goofy grin on his face. "I just decided our purpose! To get a Grand Line map and a navigator!" Luffy exclaimed. Which is easier said than done. Luffy took off in a sprint. "I think that guy in the animal suit said he was looking for Zoro! I got to go make sure Zoro, and Sakura aren't fou—"

Suddenly they all heard the sound of a building collapsing into pieces in the direction Luffy was running. Everyone within the vicinity probably over hear the destruction coming from the buildings nearby. They also heard the sound glass breaking and the ground was shaking too.

Luffy had slid to a complete halt from the sound of the explosion. "Huh?"

Naruto was seen clutching his torso where the Lion had hit him and turns around a corner from the building that was destroyed. Even he heard it and was heading to check out what happened. "What?"

They were all bearing witness to a building burning building. The building was lit up and covered inflames right in front of a wounded Chouchou who is barking at it. Whimpering and barking. Those were sad barks... There was no one else capable of doing this much destruction other than Mohji and his lion. Anger and rage could be clearly seen developing on the two young boy's faces. That was Chouchou's treasure.

Luffy was staring at the building burning away. By the time the flames are out there will be nothing left. There's only be a pile of ashes... "That place was just his treasure…" Luffy silently commented on the matter at hand.

Naruto was silent. He clenched his hand into a tight fist to the point that his knuckled turned white. He even clenched his teeth together. "I can't believe this…" He spoken in between his clenched teeth. "How could they?"

Luffy turned his attention over towards the whimpering dog. Chouchou continued to bark continuously at the burning building. The dog couldn't do anything except for watch the house burn down. That place was special to him and he couldn't do anything except for watch it burn. Naruto and Luffy could understand the pain that Chouchou was going through. Not being able to do anything to save what you treasured most. They couldn't just let that guy get away with this. They was going to do whatever it takes to get revenge for Chouchou.

Luffy turned his back towards the building with his hat creating shadows and covering over his eyes. "Naruto." Luffy called out to his first mate. He wanted him to come along.

Naruto nodded his head. Luffy didn't even have to speak, for him to know what they were going to do. He looked at Luffy at the corner of his eyes. Their next move will be completely justified.

Meanwhile somewhere a distances away from the burning building, Mohji and Richie were walking down the street still looking for Roronoa Zoro. Richie was holding a box of pet food in his mouth while they were walking ahead.

Mohji was still looking at his arm seeing that it was leaking some blood from Chouchou biting him. He was currently sitting on top of his lion cursing at the fact that he was wounded by that stupid dog. "Damn it! I can't believe that dog manages to bite me!"

Richie had suddenly jerked to a halt having seen two familiar faces awaiting him. Luffy and Naruto both stood in their way with their arms crossed. They were not moving from that spot. But Mohji was surprised to see that they were still alive, he figured Richie had killed the both of them.

"Wait a minute…I thought Richie killed you two!" Mohji thought he did. Richie must have thought so too.

Luffy had a cocky grin on his face. "I can't be killed that easily!"

Naruto had a similar look on his face that Luffy had. "It's going to take more than that to finish me off."

"Crunch their heads for sure this time!" Mohji had leaped off of Richie to the side of him allowing his pet to go wild once more on the two of them.

Richie had released a glassing shattering roar before dropping the pet food to the floor. The lion then leaps over towards the two boys in front of him to finish them off once and for all.

Luffy had a smirk spreading across his face. "Naruto let me handle this." He ordered of his first mate.

Naruto was against the order at first, but in the end had allowed Luffy. "Right." Naruto cleared the way for Luffy to battle the lion himself.

Luffy lifted both of his hands up. "I'm not going to lose to some lion!" He shouted before he stretches both his hands out towards the lion. He was twisting his arms around rapidly and grabbed the lion's two longest fangs. "You're mine now!" Luffy's grin widens.

Richie's expression had changed from one of being very terrorizing to one being absolutely frightened. His expression had a complete turn around. Luffy's grins never left his face. _**"Gum Gum…"**_ Luffy had jumped up into the air over Richie tightening his grip on it's teeth.

Suddenly gets lifted off the ground and starts spinning rapidly in mid-air. He lifted Richie all the way into the air and then became pulling Richie overhead and over him towards the ground floor still spinning rapidly. _**"Hammer!"**_ Luffy roared at the top of his lungs before he slammed the massive lion head-first into the ground cracking the ground on impact. There was even a crater the size of Richie on the ground.

Mohji let a massive of cry while actually crying at the sight of his beloved pet being abused to the point that Luffy may have just killed his beast in one hit! "Richie!" He was horrified. Richie was bloody and bruised all over his body. Luffy was seen unharmed on one knee next to the bloody beast. "W-What are you?!" Mohji was fearful of Luffy's strength now. He one-shot Richie and...so easily.

Luffy had his back turned to Mohji with shadows hovering over his eyes. "I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit…" Luffy confessed to the Mohji.

He ate a Devil Fruit... No way. No wonder he's so strong. Mohji found himself trembling in fear, while his eyes widen in horror. "You mean you have a Devil Fruit powers, just like Captain Buggy?!" He inquired.

"You could say that…" Luffy replied in a monotone voice as he turned towards Mohji slowly.

Naruto was seen walking over towards Mohji with a look similar to that of Luffy's. Mohji noticed the blonde at the corner of his eyes. And was beginning to sweat bullet.

Mohji started backing up from Luffy. "A-All right! I peacefully apologizes to you!" He bumps into Naruto. He was so afraid of what Luffy would do, that he instantly forgot that Naruto was here. "W-Wait!" He pleaded with the two of them.

Luffy was shooting glares towards Mohji. He wasn't planning on letting this guy go with a simply apology. What he's done isn't something you can apologizes for and walk away. He has to be punish. "I can't forgive you, because that dog's treasure is never coming back. So now we're going to have to kick your ass!" Luffy declared.

Mohji's face was starting to turn palm from the mere thought of what was going to happen to him. Mohji looked at Naruto and noticed something about Naruto's eyes. His eyes turned deep red and became slitted like a demon's. Mohji had let out another cry as he spoken in a more begging like manner. "Please forgive me!" He begged.

"It's too late to apology!" Naruto balled up his fist tightly and punched Mohji in the face with the extra power boost. He knocked Mohji all the way towards Luffy who was waiting for Mohji to get close enough to take a punch.

Luffy was witnessing him get punched by Naruto. Luffy hadn't noticed Naruto's demon like eyes. Luffy held his arm back and waited. As soon as Mohji had gotten within Luffy's close range, his fist connected with Mohji's face and Luffy punched his skull straight to the ground. The concrete had cracked underneath Mohji's head.

While Naruto and Luffy was dealing with Mohji, Chouchou was still standing in front of the burning Pet store, with Nami, and the Mayor watching him. Nami knew Buggy's pirates had to be the reason why Chouchou's shop was destroyed, but this just proves that pirates cannot be trusted. Every last one of them…Even Luffy and his pirate gang.

"Pirates are all the same, every last one! They take what people hold dear without a second thought!" Nami hissed. And she thought his pirate could be different.

Luffy waked over towards the box of Pet food on the ground that was left behind by the massive lion. He began to head over towards Chouchou.

Naruto was watching Luffy's action as his eyes turned back blue. He sighs slightly.

' _That's all that's left of it's treasure huh?'_ Naruto's eyes soften at the sight.

Nami had taken noticed to the rubber boy making his way over towards Chouchou. She was shooting death glares at him. "Oh, you're alive pirate!"

Luffy had stop walking and turns to Nami narrowing his eyes at her words.

Nami's glare turned into a wicked grin. "I figured the lion ate you for sure! As a pirate, you'll do the same thing! Maybe I should kill you right here before you can gather a crew, and attack people too!" Nami took off running towards Luffy

Naruto ran in front of Nami and held his arms out in front of her preventing her from getting any closer to Luffy. Luffy was still hostile. There's no guarantee he wouldn't throw a punch at her. "Are you an idiot, or are you blind?" Naruto inquired.

Nami starting shooting dagger glares at Naruto. She also clenched her hands in fist. "What did you say?" She demanded.

"If you hadn't notice we don't enjoy watching people get hurt, or take pleasure in it…" Naruto looked at the rubber boy at the corner of his eyes and signals him to go on to wherever he was planning on going.

Luffy nods and walks around both of them unafraid of Nami. "It's not like she could kill me anyway." Luffy didn't even see her as a threat.

"I could try, and see!" She was about to run around Naruto to get to Luffy, but Naruto had stopped her once again with his arms still out. He wasn't going to let her past.

"We're not like other pirates. You've got to believe me. We're different. Luffy isn't the kind of guy to do this kind of cruelty." Naruto wasn't going to let Luffy turn out to be like other pirates. Not as long as he's in the crew.

Nami wasn't convinced, though. "Why should I believe you?!" She inquired loudly demanding an answer.

Naruto's bright blue eyes had made contact with Nami's brown eyes. He wanted to reassure Nami that he was telling the truth. "Luffy's eyes." He answered honestly. "I wouldn't have joined his crew unless I knew I could trust him to make the right choice. If Luffy does end up going down the wrong path and turn into one of them, I'll stop him myself!" Naruto remember a friend of his that fell into the darkness head-first. He'll be damn if he lets Luffy do the same thing.

"Besides look at him…" Naruto moved a bit out of the way so she could see what Luffy was doing. Naruto and Nami was witnessing Luffy approaching Chouchou with the box of dog food that Richie had stolen from the young pup.

Luffy places the pet food down in front of Chouchou before he sat down next to dog that eyeing the box of dog food in front of himself. Luffy managed to crack a small smile on his face. "Sorry, that was all I could get back. That lion ate all the rest." The young boy quietly informed the dog.

Nami's eyes widened slightly. "Wait, so you guys fought with that lion, for that dog's sake?" She asked.

Naruto nodded at her question and smiled. She's just now realizing this? Naruto almost wanted to laugh. "That's the real reason why we did."

Nami found herself staring at the young boy with the Straw Hat. She was starting to see that not all pirates are that bad. Most of them, maybe, but all of them. But that doesn't change her point of view on pirates in general.

Luffy lifted his hands up and started petting Chouchou on the head. He was grinning at her again. "You fought well! I didn't see your fight, but I can tell!" These bruises on the dog were battle scars. To Luffy, they were proof of the hard-fought battle Chouchou went through to defend the shop.

Chouchou looked down at the pet food and bit down on it to pick it up. Chouchou was leaving the area. There was no point in staying here now that the food was all that was left. He can take it with him anywhere.

Luffy slowly gotten up to his feet with his smile fading. He was watching the bark walk off. He wonders where he's go. Wherever it is, he hope he finds happiness. Chouchou stopped and turned around to look over towards Luffy. He barked at him. Luffy's smile reappeared and he waved at him. "Good luck to you, too!" He exclaimed.

The dog nodded his head and turned back around to continue to walk. He continued to walk until he was out of their sights. Luffy felt like he's really did that dog a favor. He couldn't save all of the dog's treasure, but at least he was able to save what was left of it. Now the dog can protect what he holds dear much closer to him now. And that was better than nothing.

Naruto made his way over to Luffy with his hands resting behind his head and grins slightly. "I didn't know you speak dog."

"I don't. I just had a feeling he was saying 'Thank you. And good luck.'." Luffy replied while returning the goofy grin.

Naruto chuckled. Nami even smiled softly and laugh along side with Naruto. Luffy, and the others had to recuperate from the earlier battles with Mohji. Naruto mainly since he was hurt but he had heal rapidly. Nami decided now to take this chance to apologizes to Luffy, and Naruto for what she had said earlier. These guys were different from your average pirates.

"Sorry about earlier!" Nami suddenly bowed in front of the two boys while may have surprised them.

Luffy had a confused expression on his face now. "Huh?" Why is she apologizing?

"I didn't mean to yell at you…" Nami avoided eye contact with the young boy. She was looking mildly depressed.

"It's okay! You've been through a lot!" Luffy exclaimed. He crossed his arms. "I don't feel like hearing about it though." He said bluntly. He's not interested in stories.

Naruto waved one of hands in front of himself nonchalantly. "Yeah, no time for long stories." He agreed with Luffy on that part.

The mayor though... He was growing more and more frustrated and angered. "I'm so pathetic! Chouchou and this young one will fight so hard, yet why must I, the mayor, sit by and watch our town be obliterated?!" He was furious at himself for being so weak and unable to do anything to help them!

Nami ran in front of the Mayor waving her hands in front of him trying to put his mind at ease. "Calm down, Mayor!"

Luffy and Naruto slowly began to make their way over towards the Mayor and Nami. What the heck was the old man on about? "40 years ago, this place was nothing but barren land. We all worked together to clear the land, make fields, open stores, and build our town. This town is a treasure to all citizens and me! I cannot let them domineer over it any more!" He wasn't going to stand by any longer and let Buggy terrorized his town!

While the Mayor had finished his speech, Luffy and the other were completely unaware of the danger that Buggy was soon to post. Buggy was just now hatching a plan of his own. He was aiming his cannon towards the town loaded with one of his special Buggy Balls and was planning to hit the town with it. He wasn't going to stop firing until there was nothing but rubble that remains.

"Fire a Special Buggy Ball! Blow the town away!" Buggy ordered his crew to do just that. There will be no mercy this time.

Suddenly Luffy and the others including the Mayor overhear the sound of a cannon having fired. The ignition of the cannon echoes throughout town causing Luffy, and the others all to look in the direction it came from only to witness a large chuck of the town was being destroy from that very cannon ball piercing through houses like paper.

The houses they were standing near also were hit and began to collapse but it was only the force form the Buggy ball that knocked it over, not the ball itself.

The Mayor was speechless and horrified by the sight of his beloved town being destroyed before his very eyes. "Even my own house…" Even his own house had pay the price.

Luffy's eyes widens in shock at the destructive that was caused by the ball, but he suddenly let out a loud cry and began to panic because... "Zoro and Sakura were in that house!" Luffy screamed.

Naruto cursed before he made a dash for the destroyed building. "Sakura!" He shouted worried for his comrade. He hopes she's alive!

"They're probably dead now…" The mayor quietly muttered to himself. He hopes that's not the case. No normal human could have survived that.

Naruto and Luffy had scrambled towards the destroyed house and began throwing pieces of wood, rock and some concrete out randomly searching for Sakura ad Zoro.

"No way, Sakura can't be dead!" Naruto refused to believe that. She's been through worse, right? She was trained by Grandma after all! "Sakura, can you hear me?!" He shouted.

Luffy lifted up a large chuck of wood over his head and threw it elsewhere. "Hey! Zoro! Are you alive?!" He called out to the swordsman.

"Man, that's one hell of a way to wake a guy up…" The two boys had paused in their actions having hear the third party's voice. They both turned around having witnessed Zoro lifting up a giant piece of rubble from off him and Sakura. He threw it away while groaning and clutching his torso.

Sakura slowly gotten up dusting herself off. "That was too close…" The entire house just started to fall apart. He was planning of using her body to defend Zoro but he woke up just in time.

Luffy and Naruto both ended up smiling. Both of their comrades were alive and kicking. That's a huge relief... The swordsman held his head as he slowly gotten up to his feet thanks to Sakura. He let out another low groan. "I don't think I got enough sleep…"

"All you did was mainly sleep!" Sakura growled at green-haired swordsman. She let out a heavy sigh.

Nami had been watching everything from afar. He can clearly said without a doubt that none of these guys are normal humans. He couldn't help but produce a few balls of sweat that roll down her face. She had seen too much inhuman activities today. "H-How are they still alive?!"

That question was left unanswered. "You guys!" Luffy waved his arms to get their attention onto him. "Thank goodness! You're both alive!" He cried.

While the kids were celebrating the fact that everyone was alright and were about to make their next move. The Mayor of the town found himself growing infuriated by how weak he was. Having to let kids do the hard work while he stands here twiddling his thumbs together. He was clenching his hands into tight fists.

"I refuse to let them get away with this! I can stand this no more! Some random scumbag has no right to suddenly destroy our 40 years! I am this town's mayor! I will protect this town!" The Mayor announced to everyone within the vicinity of the area. He went for the spear that on the ground next to him and about to make a for Buggy himself.

Nami having overhear the Mayor made a quick beeline for him and grabbed him by his arm. He's going to get himself killed if she goes after Buggy! She locked her arm with his. "Stop! Stop, Mayor!"

The Mayor was trying to pull away from Nami's grip. "There are fights a man cannot run from! Isn't that right young'uns?!" He turned his attention towards the rubber boy.

Luffy nodded his head and grins. "That's right, old man!"

Nami was still holding the Mayor back despite Luffy and his little exchange. "Don't urge him on! What can he possibly do by going to see them?! It's reckless!" Nami shouted at Luffy. Why isn't he trying to help her?

The Mayor looked over at Nami and Nami had to watch as there were tears developing in the old man's eyes. "I'm fully aware it's reckless!"

Nami was taken aback by the look in the Mayor's eyes. She could see the anguish, the desperation and the pain look in his eyes. But what got her the most was the look of a man that readied to die if it meant he could protect his village.

Nami's grip had loosen up just enough for the mayor to finally pull away from Nami. "Oh no!"

The old man took off running. "I'm coming for you, Buggy the Clown!" He doesn't stand a chance but that unyielding courage is a sight to belong. Nami couldn't do nothing except watch him run.

"The mayor was crying…" Nami noted.

Luffy shrugged his shoulders. "He was?" Luffy asked. He obviously didn't notices. "I didn't see it."

Zoro had a small grin spread across his face. "Looks like thing are starting to get more exciting!" Zoro likes the direction that this is going.

Sakura nodded slowly. "But I don't like the way things are going…" She could see it like Zoro does, but felt opposite about it.

"I do!" The young rubber boy felt the same way as the swordsman did. "Shishishishi!" He couldn't help the laughter.

"Me too." Naruto agreed and laughed a bit along with his captain.

Nami looked over at the two boys. "This is no time to be laughing!"

Despite Nami's shouts, Luffy was still grinning. "It's okay! I like that old man! I'm not going to let him die!" Luffy likes him too much to just let him die.

Naruto looked over in the direction that the mayor ran and taken a few steps over towards that direction. "In that case…"

Zoro followed after Naruto. He was with him. "We're going to have to follow after him."

Nami ran up after towards Zoro and stopped him by grabbing his arm. "You're going to go, too?! But aren't you wounded?!"

Sakura walked over towards Nami explained that it was past tense. "Was wounded." She reworded. "I was able to stop the bleeding. He'll still feel pain, but other than that, he should be able to fight well."

Zoro looked over at Nami and Sakura and pulls away from Nami's hold. "I would fight even if I were still bleeding!" Zoro removed the bandanna from off his arm and ties it up around his head. He had a cocky grin spreading across his head. "A real man takes on any challenge despite his wounds, besides I got a name to uphold."

Luffy walks up towards Naruto, and Zoro. "Our destination is the Grand Line. So we're going to steal that map back now!" He turns around to face Nami. He wants her to help them. "Join our crew, Nami! We could uses your help!" Luffy offered the young thief a hand. He still wanted her in his crew this whole time?

Nami looked down at Luffy's hand and stared at it for a moment. "I'll never be a pirate. But…" Nami had a small grin make it's way across her face. She slaps his hand. "We could team up for a common goal, right?"

"Deal!" Luffy exclaimed.

All the way across the town, Buggy and his crew mates were on the move with loading on the cannon with another Buggy ball. They weren't going to stop until this own city was rubble. Or until they kill Luffy and his crew, but even if they did, they probably wouldn't stop since they were having too much delight in destroying this mediocre town and everyone with it. They were just about to ready to fire a second shot.

"The second shot is ready, sir!" One of Buggy's pirate men informed his captain.

"All right!" Buggy had a sinister grin across his face as he looked over at the cannon. "Fire!"

Right before they were able to fire their second shot towards the town Buggy had heard the screams of a man. He held his hand up signaling his men to stop what they were doing. They have a guest. He spotted the Mayor running towards them.

"Come out, Buggy the Clown!" The mayor had been running this entire time non-stop. H e was panting from all of that said running. He slowly caught his breath and screamed out towards Buggy and his men. "I am Mayor Boodle! This town is our treasure! I've come to protect it! Fight me!" He challenged the clown.

Buggy had a small chuckle from his lips. This was hilarious. Did he really come all this way just to say this? He walked over to the very edge of the building and leans down looking towards the Mayor. "What are you, stupid?! Treasure is gold, silver, and jewels! This town, a treasure?! Cut the crap!" Buggy doesn't consider anything that's not worth beri a treasure.

The mayor shot a glare towards Buggy before he pointed his spear towards the clown. "You'd never understand how I feel—" He was cut short by a floating object that had wrapped around his neck and was choking him. The mayor was thrashing around while gasping for air.

Turns out that the object around the mayor's neck was in fact Buggy's hand that was detached from one of his hands. The hand of Buggy's began to lift the Mayor off of his feet. "I'm soon going to conquer the Grand Line and flashily obtain all of the world's riches!" He declared to the mayor without a hint of care on his face for what he consider treasure or not. "The world's riches are mine! No one else in this world needs treasure but me! If this town's that important to you, shall I destroy you with it?!"

Despite the lack of air traveling to the old man's lungs, he still managed to keep up a brave face. "Quit prattling... and fight me!" He spoken in between breaths, while continuing to gasp for air.

Buggy was beginning to lose his temper with this old bastard. His foolishness only forced him to tighten his grip around the mayor's throat. "Don't get cocky now!" He shouted.

The Mayor grabbed onto Buggy's hand around his neck trying to force it to loosen up so he could breath, but Buggy was too strong. "I won't let you... destroy this town! Even if it costs me my life!" Despite the grave situation, the mayor's resolve didn't waver even in front of certain death.

Buggy was amused by the fact that he was going to play stupid to the very end. If he wants to die defending the village, then so be it! "Fire!" He shouted but stopped as his eyes widens in shock and winces suddenly.

Buggy's hand was ripped away by the Mayor's neck by force. There was a boy standing in front of the mayor holding Buggy's hand in one hand and him in the other hand. Buggy saw that it was the same boy that he was planning to kill earlier. The one with the Straw Hat!

"That straw hat guy!" Buggy exclaimed still slightly wincing from Luffy's tighten grip. Unlike the Mayor, Luffy has some muscles within his small body.

Luffy purposely tighten his grip on Buggy's hand and he looks up with a cocky grin on his face.

Naruto stood next to Luffy having tighten up his headband around his head. He also had a cocky grin on his face.

Zoro merely smirked. He had his hands resting on the hilt of his swords. He was looking forward to a rematch with Buggy, especially from him stabbing him before.

Nami held her brown staff in her hands. He still had little doubts in these pirates but if she's going to survive then she has to work with them...for now.

Sakura started cracking his knuckles at the sight of Buggy. Seeing how his head can detach, she's a bit curious of how far she can launch it with a her fist.

"I'm here to kick your ass, just like I promised!" Luffy didn't forget his promise to Buggy before. Now was the time for him to keep it. Prepare yourself, Buggy.

* * *

 _ **Naruto: "Not bad, for an ending."**_

 _ **Naruto0116: -Holding up a piece of blank paper- "I'm going to work on the next chapter. Can't keep the readers waiting too long." –Walks off-**_

 _ **Naruto: "Yeah, that makes senses." –Puts his hands behind his head-**_

 _ **Zoro: -Walks off stage, yawning- "Glad that's over with. "–Continues walking towards his dressing room-**_

 _ **Nami: -Follows after him- "How are you tired? You were just sleeping for most of the day."**_

 _ **Zoro: "Oh pleases, I normally sleep longer than that."**_

 _ **Naruto: ('First they hate each other, now they're getting along?')**_

 _ **Sakura: "I'm here to kick your ass, just like I promised?"**_

 _ **Luffy: "What? You think you could have of thought of something better?**_

 _ **Sakura: Maybe I could have, if I was the main character instead."**_

 _ **Luffy: "You'll never be a main character with your attitude!" –Laughs-**_

 _ **Sakura: "What's wrong with my attitude?!" –Looks at Naruto- "Nothing's wrong with it, right?"**_

 _ **Naruto: -Turn his back to her and whistles to himself nervously-**_

 _ **Sakura: "Naruto!"**_

 _ **Naruto: "I just remember, I got to go buy a new one of those light things, which I broke!" –Runs off-**_

 _ **Sakura: -Sighs- "I'm going to get that idiot. Now Luffy what's wrong with my atti—"**_

 _ **Luffy: -Is gone-**_

 _ **Sakura: -Looks around for anyone- "Guys?!"**_


End file.
